


if i can live through this i can do anything

by Lycanthrowup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Food Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Worth Issues, Sick Fic, Talk of Suicide, Urbosa: since all my kids are dead i will adopt everyone, cloacas!, everyone has issues but Revali is self absorbed so you don't get to see them often, i'm not tagging all the sex tags cause i'll get embarrassed and delete this entire thing!, it's more akin to tugging at your own hair tho, note there's quite a bit of porn in the first half and then i got bored with it!, started writing this as an excuse to write bird/fish porn and ended up making it about feelings, touch starved revali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrowup/pseuds/Lycanthrowup
Summary: The Champions are freshly un-deceased and learning to live in a fresh new world full of 100 years of devastation.Revali, however, is a hot mess with nothing productive to do.This is his story (law and order svu sound)(title: Fall Out Boys Champion)
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali & Mipha, Revali & Urbosa, Revali & Zelda, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Assorted Male Characters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. In Which Revali Escapes to the Desert and Regrets His Life Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So this started out as a sex fic that was Never going to see the light of day. Then i made it about Feelings and it got way too long and then it got even longer?? I wrote this when i was waiting for acceptance into my college last fall! So it's mostly about anxiety and dissociation and my own futile attempts at distraction!
> 
> Sex is skippable if you want i'm not the cops. This is mostly about Revali learning how to exist around other people. Emotional intimacy is hard. 
> 
> This is my first story in years and my first actual fanfic so be gentle last thing I wrote was a short horror story
> 
> (i couldn't remember any other zora names lmao and then i.... made it? kind of relevant? rip me u dumbass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa's quest in life is to be as embarrassing as possible
> 
> Chapter song is: Special by Simple Creatures
> 
> Additional head canons: Urbosa is in her mid to late 40's and has had 2 daughters. She misses them terribly.
> 
> Additional chapter tags: Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Zelda being a nerd, Urbosa being a mom, Running from your problems but accidentally tripping into a pit, Tooth Trauma (during the molduga scene), Dissociation, implied Self Harm (he tugs at his feathers, nothing too bad here), Sand, Blanket warning for Revali

How he ended up beneath the green Zora was honestly beyond him at this point.

The journey back to the private room had been a blur and the proposition had been… ah come to think of it he… goddess this was embarrassing. He basically flung himself at this guy because his heat cycle was surprisingly intense.

Revali whined deep in his throat as the Zora (Ledo he thinks?) lifted him up and pinned him against the wall, biting down on his shoulder, grinding against him. 

_Ah, yes._ Revali moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around him. Tilting his head back against the wall, panting. _This was pathetic._

Ledo kissed the bite before moving on to kiss at Revali’s neck, burying his face in the soft feathers.

His hands tightened on Revali’s hips as he ground against him.“How did you want to do this, Champion?” and oh, Revali liked that. Liked the way Ledo had to look up at him due to their position. Liked the way he said _Champion_ as if he were something to be worshipped, and Revali figured, _wasn’t he?_

He was fond of being held here in all honesty, but he’d never had sex with a Zora and that was maybe worth being laid down on a bed for. Revali’s heart sped up _Goddess he’s never had sex before. He_ died _before he-_

Revali took a breath, head a bit clearer, smirks: “the bed perhaps? Unless you intend to fuck me like a brute.”

Ledo laughs, shifting his grip so he can grasp Revali’s ass and walk him to the bed before dropping him in a heap.

He knew he was noticeably swollen by this point. His ruffled feathers would do nothing to hide how into this he was. Not that he should but… some restraint would be nice. But the way his cloaca _pulsed_ when Ledo’s gaze roamed his body was… embarrassing.

“Ah, Champion Revali, don’t hide, come. Let me see you”

Revali moaned, closing his eyes as he spread his legs.

He felt Ledo’s hands on his thighs, spreading him further, lifting and smoothing feathers with each stroke.

Felt Ledo’s breath on his thigh and, oh his breath on his… his thigh? 

Revali’s eyes snapped open just in time to watch Ledos mouth close over him and- his eyes clenched shut, throwing his head back, and thank the goddess Ledo had his hands on Revali’s thighs still cause those tried to snap shut as well.

Revali, breathing hard, tossed his head back, the pleasant burn in his stomach had turned into an all consuming fire all so fast and he kept digging his talons into the bed beneath him. His wings clenched into the blankets soon came up to hold Ledo’s head as he made a trilling noise in the back of his throat as he found his release, hips thrusting against Ledo’s mouth sporadically.

Shaking as the tension drained from his body, gulping for air, wanting _more_ and _less_ at the same time.

“Hey, Champion-” a hand to his face “you up for another round?” 

How could he say no? As good as that was he… he needed more. He nodded, nuzzling into Ledo’s hand.

“I’m gonna need a real yes, Champion.” Voice lilting, oh that wasn’t playing fair at all. Revali could barely think, let alone speak. Swallowing, Revali took a few breaths and “yes, goddess yes.”

Revali whined, feeling Ledo’s fingers brush against his entrance, pushing into him and rubbing at his walls. The sensation was uncomfortable for a second but soon grew to something his hips were rocking up to meet. 

Revali moaned as Ledo’s fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of him, rocking his hips against the zora’s fingers more insistantly. 

“Eager aren’t you, Champion. Bet you can’t wait-” he murmurs, adding a finger- “for my cock.” Scissoring his fingers, feeling Revali stretch around him, feeling the resistance. “You’ll look so pretty with my-” another finger “-cock in you.” A twist and thrust of his fingers and Revali was writhing against the bed. “Yes. That’s it.”

He was a mess. He was whimpering with every motion and god, Yes he’d look so pretty on Ledo’s cock, he would. “Ledo. I need-” Shame at this point was far from his mind.

“What do you need, Champion?” Ledo gave a lazy thrust of his fingers, causing Revali to clench down and moan.

“I need you to-” another thrust “-a-Ah, I need you to hurry up and _fuck me_ ”

“Oh, so impatient, but I suppose you’ve waited this long.” Ledo reached down and Revali lifted himself up on his elbows, trying to get a better look at Ledo gripping his cock and- oh, it had ridges, that was interesting. Revali wondered how that would feel. 

“You’re doing so good, being so good for me” Ledo whispered repositioning himself against Revali’s swollen cloaca, only just visible through wet feathers. He rubbed his tip around it. “You make such pretty sounds, Champion.”

“Just. Just _fuck me Ledo_ ” 

Ledo looked down. Then, making eye contact with him he slid the tip of his cock in. Revali shivered watching as it slowly sunk into his body and “-see, you look so pretty full of cock”

The burn was, Revali moaned dropping onto his back again, It hurt, but it wasn’t _enough_.

Gasping as Ledo sunk further into him bit by agonizing bit. Feeling his legs twitch, talons clenching and he went to bring a wing up to cover his face but Ledo grabbed it and pressed it to the bed. The other hand holding himself up.

“I want to see you, Champion” 

Fuck if that didn’t make him want to come then and there. Instead he just whimpered and, oh, suddenly Ledo was inside him, fully inside him. He felt his hips meet his ass and, oh he was going to get fucked. 

“Fuck, Champion, you’re so tight.” Ledo murmured between heavy pants. _Revali was going to get fucked._

Revali looked up at Ledo, eyes wild and fierce.

“You ready, Champion Revali?” Ledo moved his hands to grip Revali’s hips, stroking them lightly. 

Revali’s eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to say something snarky, when- Ledo pulled out almost entirely and- the _noise_ that came out of Revali when Ledo finally slammed into him left his throat raw with its intensity.

Thighs shaking and crooning lightly to himself as Ledo’s thrusts continued at a more manageable pace, feeling the ridges of Ledo’s dick catch on the edges of his already sensitive cloaca with every thrust, leaving him scrambling for purchase, to hold onto anything as Ledo ground into him. 

Reaching up to the Zora he brought his shaking wings around his neck, legs wrapping around Ledo’s waist, as he buried his face into his neck.

“That’s good, Champion Revali, you’re doing so well. Goddess, you feel so good.” 

Revali spasmed, clenching down hard, and Ledo picked up his pace, slamming hard into the Rito below him murmuring small praises the entire time as he started losing himself in Revali.

“Ah- fuck, feels so good Champion, fuck. You look so pretty getting fucked. So tight and perfect.”

Revali, gasped, twisting and burying his face further into smooth skin as he felt himself pulse once more and release.

“That’s it Champion. Come for me.”

Whimpering, going still and trying to catch his breath but it felt like he was being torn apart and Ledo didn’t slow his pace and Revali’s stillness brought him no relief as he pulsed again, spilling more seed.

Gasping for breath, he tossed his head back and to the side, moaning, rocking his hips sporadically up into Ledo, who’s thrusts started to stutter and lose rhythm. 

“Fuck Revali, so good, you’re so good,” and finally Ledo was rocking into Revali one last time before pulling out and coming on his swollen cloaca. 

Revali watched as the cum hit him, he choked on a moan, reaching down to touch himself and gently wiped some of the semen off of himself, examining how it stretched between his feathers, eyes wide and chest heaving.

“Oh fuck, that’s… fuck, Champion, that was good.” 

Revali, honestly, could go again.

~~

The next time Revali looks for sex it’s 2 days later and he’s desperate for release.

This time it’s a Hylian man named Worten with brown hair and shining blue eyes.

This time Revali is face down with his ass in the air with Worten’s fingers stretching him far too slowly.

Revali was dripping with need and Worten had already gotten two orgasms out of his shaking form. 

He _needed_ to get fucked.

Immediately.

“Worten, if you delay putting your dick in me any longer I will rip it off and do it myself” He growled into the pillow.

The fingers stilled. 

“Well. If I _have_ to rush things-” he stretched his fingers slowly and too wide “-I suppose I could fuck you now.”

Panting, Revali murmured a quiet: “That would be grand”

Worten finally took his pants off, gripping his dick and giving it a few lazy strokes.

“I take it you like it fast and hard?”

“ _Please”_

Worten, figured grabbing Revali’s feathered hips and rocking into him in one languid thrust was answer enough. When Revali was adjusted he pulled back and slammed in again. Setting up a brutal pace that left Revali shaking and moaning helplessly beneath him. 

Revali wasn’t sure how thick the walls in Hateno’s inn were. Not thick enough in all likelihood.

Not that he cared much. 

Not when he finally felt good again.

Worten grabbed his hips harder and slammed in rougher than before causing Revali to slip forward, face forced further into the pillows. 

Whimpering, hips twitching, trying to keep time with Worten’s thrusts, when suddenly he stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see Worten staring down at him. “Turn around, I want to see you”

“Just can’t stop watching me can you?” he murmured, amused, flipping onto his back.

Worten fell back into him, kissing and biting at his neck, hands pressing into his hips hard as his hips snapped back into Revali.

Worten’s hands wandered to Revali’s thighs and squeezed. Leaning back so he could see Revali again as he rubbed circles into them and pushed Reval’s thighs up, his breath stuttered in his chest, he felt himself pulse, dripping pre-cum.

Revali laid there, panting hard, eyes wild and desperate. 

“Don’t stop. Goddess, don’t you dare stop.” Hylia, he sounded so desperate and raw, even to his own ears.

Worten leaned down and kissed Revali’s beak, looking him in the eyes as he continued his harsh pace.

“I’ve still got stamina left. No worries” 

Revali whined, hips thrusting weakly, talons clenched useleslly in the air, his oversensitive body wanting him to get away, make it stop, but fuck he _needed this_ , needed it to go on for as long as it could.

Worten lasted ten more minutes. In that time Revali’s spent body went through 2 more orgasms.

He was so tense that he had curled into Worten’s chest and screamed his last release, he felt raw and oversensitive. Tears pooling and leaking out of his eyes as Worten thrust once, twice, and came inside of him with a low groan.

Revali nuzzled into his neck, breathing heavy and irregular as Worten rubbed circles into his back.

“Shhh, rest Revali, you must be exhausted.” _He was, he was so tired._

Revali felt himself be lowered onto his back, legs akimbo. 

He dozed for what felt like an eternity, eyes still wet. Jerking when Worten came back and pressed a cold cloth against sensitive flesh, cleaning him up.

Revali fell into a deep sleep after that, not waking till the sun was high in the sky. 

He was alone when he woke.

~~

Revali figured he had a problem, 2 weeks after he left the domain and a few more bed partners later, when he was surveying a monster camp and started wondering what a Moblins dick looked like.

No.

He figured he had a problem after he found a private enough clearing and came all over his wingtips to the fantasy of a Moblin fucking him in front of it’s Bokoblin underlings. 

That was embarrassing. 

~~

He figured a trip to see Urbosa might put him in a better place. No Hylains or Zora for him to fall onto cloaca first at least.

His first mistake was stopping at the Kara Kara Bazaar for hydromelon and water.

Honestly he should’ve just pushed on to Gerudo Town, changed his clothes and asked for an audience with Urbosa.

Instead he’d found Robsten.

Robsten wasn’t as large as some of his other bedmates but he was good with his hands and seemed to instinctively know where his sweet spots were.

He had gently rolled into Revali, fingers running through his feathers with a certain amount of wonder that had him shivering and wanting more. Clever hands rubbing circles into his hips as he continued his slow pace. 

Robsten led him close to orgasm multiple times, always stopping and stroking his feathers down when he was _nearly there_. This lasted over an hour. By the time Robsten let him come he was trembling and gasping like a fish out of water.

All in all. A pretty good time.

He stayed the night with Robsten since his trembling limbs wouldn’t get him very far.

When morning arrived he was already reaching down to touch himself before his eyes opened. 

He hadn’t been finding much relief in his own hands, lately. Thankfully, Robsten was there.

“Morning.” 

Revali’s eyes opened. 

Robsten was looking at him. Messy black hair and soft eyes hungry. A hand rubbing the front of his pants.

“Good Morning.”

“Did you want to?” He indicated his crotch.

“Goddess, yes,” and with that he pinned the Hylian to the bed, Robsten already kicking his sleep pants off, dick erect and leaking a bit when Revail slowly ground down onto him, not quite ready to take him inside yet but wanting the contact.

Robsten groaned, hands gripping Revali’s waist before shifting so Revali was on his side. 

“Stay there. And bring your legs up as high as you can, yeah that’s it.” 

He settled behind Revali’s thighs and rubbed his dick against Revali’s cloaca. Moving so he could thrust a few fingers in to test the tightness before removing them and fucking into Revali.

Revali wondered how he got into this position. Not that he didn’t like it. No, much the opposite really. 

He just felt so hollow after.

When they were done, Revali cleaned himself up and used his Gale to get up in the sky. The sun was midway into the sky so his freshly cleaned but still damp feathers should be dry in no time.

He wondered if he should go back to Robsten. Or find another guy to fuck. It had neared two weeks since Ledo and since then he’s had… quite a few between then and now. Especially considering the limited options at stables most of the time.

Revali gulped, not knowing how he was going to face Urbosa. 

He looked behind him to the rapidly fading market. His clothes rippling in the wind. Bow sturdy on his back. He had time. He could go back.

No. He was going to go visit a... friend. 

She would be happy to see him. She _would._

He was a _delight._

~~

Once he’d gotten into Gerudo Town and went shopping to try and avoid the inevitable he felt a little more steady. Less like he was going to shake apart.

Urbosa had always intimidated him. 

She had a way about her that commanded respect.

She also had a very knowing gaze. None of the Champions or the Princess had been able to fool her for a second.

Maybe that’s why he chose her. The less he had to say the better.

Mipha would still be confused as to why he left the domain as quickly as he had without even saying goodbye.

He and Link were never close and less so now that he’d lost his memories.

Daruk was too loud.

It would feel weird to talk to Zelda about… any of this.

Medoh was… a part of him. She already knew.

~~

The second Urbosa saw Revali she grabbed his shoulders and looked him up and down. Could she tell? Did she know what he had been up to this morning? Did he smell at all? He resisted the urge to sniff himself.

She squeezed his shoulders. Smile, gentle. He looked away.

“And what brings you to Gerudo town, Revali”

“Thought I’d do some shopping. See what you consider _food_ around here.” He smirked, hip cocked to the side, beak rising in the air. “Figured I’d see what you were up to in your old age”

She snorted, smacking him on the wing. 

“It’s good to see you too, Revali”

~~

It didn’t take long for Revali to get restless. 

Nights were always hard for him.

His second night in the desert had him pulling restlessly at the feathers on his wings. Not hard enough to pull any that didn’t need discarding of course but hard enough to _feel_ and _distract_.

~~

“Revali, how about you and I go Molduga hunting?” 

Oh good. 

Maybe it could eat him alive.

He sniffed. Raised a brow. “Here I thought a warrior such as yourself would choose something a bit more… challenging.”

Urbosa chuckled, ruffling his head feathers “It’ll be fun birdbrain. We’ll make a day of it. Have a picnic.”

His eyes narrowed as he swatted her hand away. Getting out did sound nice. Even if it was to sit on some rocks and shoot bomb arrows at an oversized worm.

“Fine. I’ll go get my things.”

Urbosa’s picnic was more of a mini feast. How she managed to fit it all in the same pack and still balance on her shield was a miracle.

Revali was back in his armour and flying above. A cooling elixir helping with the worst of the dry desert heat.

Watching sand seals move through sand was one thing he never did get used to in his short excursions to Gerudo Town. They looked like they were always about to skid into a heap and send the rider flying.

Not that Urbosa had trouble handling her own sandseal, Gertrude. Which was a ridiculous name for a sandseal. 

He sighed, flipping onto his back and coasting for a bit, eyelids burning red against the suns rays. 

Flipping back over and opening his eyes, sun spots dancing in his vision he saw it. 

The giant worm. 

He circled down closer to Urbosa.

“Your worm is up ahead. Honestly if the Molduga lived near Rito Village it would’ve been hunted into extinction a long time ago.” 

“Not everyone has the privilege of flight” and had she really just rolled her eyes at him? 

“I’ll meet you at the largest rock, Revali.” She kicked her sandseal to go faster and he flew off to go distract the thing before she got herself and _Gertrude_ , still a stupid name, killed.

Grabbing his bow off his back he nocked and loosed an arrow some distance away from the rock, sand exploding outwards followed shortly by a big, fat, worm breaking the sand looking for lunch. He sighed. This was going to be a long, hot day.

At least Molduga couldn’t... Fuck him. Small mercies.

He cringed. 

Yikes.

He nocked another arrow as the Molduga hit the sand once more, Urbosa was just getting to the rock and sending her sandseal off before climbing up.

He drew, and before it could burrow back into the sand, loosed. 

~~

Urbosa was a crafty old vai. That was for sure. He took a breath trying to remain composed as she peered at him, eyebrows pinched in concern.

“Revali, you know you can talk to me.” Could he though? Everytime he thought about _talking_ about it he felt like tearing his feathers out or finding someone to distract him for awhile.

The Molduga roared in the distance, jumping into the air in his peripheral vision.

He looked over to it completely so he could stop watching Urbosa watch him.

“You looked like shit when I saw you”

His feathers ruffled. Frowning. He thought he had looked fine when he left.

He voiced this opinion out loud. 

Urbosa chuckled. “Not exactly what I meant. Have you been eating? You look thin.” That explains why she brought so much food then.

He rolled his eyes, groaning.

“I have been eating, _thank you_.” He sniffed derisively. “I’m just built for speed.” He lifted his bow as the Molduga surfaced again, shooting at one of its teeth. It howled in pain as the tooth exploded.

“I can not believe you lured me out here with a _Molduga_ as an excuse to interrogate me.”

Urbosa sighed, leaning back on her hands, legs crossed. 

“Well Revali you could always fly away. You aren’t as trapped as you think.” She reached over and nudged his shoulder. 

His grip on his bow tightened.

Deep breaths.

They did end up killing the Molduga and taking their loot. Urbosa setting the food out sometime past one. It was thankfully, all colder dishes, how she’d kept it all cold was a mystery but one he was thankful for.

They split the hydromelon in silence.

By the time she offered him a dish of noodles, he was fed up with her glances and silence.

He snatched the bowl, glaring at her.

“If you have something to say, just say it.”

“Are you okay?”

And oh that was a worst case question wasn’t it. _Was he okay?_ Please.

He scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I be? I helped take Calamity Ganon down and got a brand new life.” Did he sound too bitter near the end? Glaring at her said yes, he had.

She hummed. The worried frown deepening before she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

“How about we just enjoy the food. We can talk about your _snark_ later.” 

Ugh, fine.

Whatever. He ate his noodles. 

He didn’t eat everything she had brought because that would be… impossible but he managed some.

~~

They headed back to Gerudo Town around sunset, which was arguably Revali’s favourite time to fly. The cooling air, matched with the colours the sun painted in the sky combined to make an enjoyable time to loop around in the air, letting the thermals carry him up before spiraling down quickly to circle Urbosa twice before shooting back up into the sky to twirl lazily.

He landed near the shrine so he could change back into feminine clothes so he could get back inside the blasted town. Wrapping his scarf around his hips in a similar manner to Urbosa but pulled up to cover his chest and tied around his neck. With some armour around his waist to accentuate any curves he might have.

Urbosa’s sandseal came yelping into view. Followed shortly by Urbosa flying towards him on a shield. Stopping short of hitting him but spraying him with sand.

“I am never speaking to you again.”

She just laughed at him.

He tried to fling sand at her but it just stuck in his feathers and she laughed harder, his beak twitched and he breathed in deep to avoid laughing with her.

He didn’t have to try to avoid laughter once he was trying to get it out of his feathers when he got back to his room for a bath.

It took 3 hours. 3 hours of preening. And he was _still_ finding sand _everywhere_.

~~

The next day they had lunch with Riju and her guard.

Riju was a curious thing. She had plenty of questions about Rito culture and plenty more about flying. She asked a few awkward questions as well. Like the one about his parents. Or if he had any living family. 

The problem with those was that he could feel Urbosa’s steady gaze on him when he was answering the young vai’s inquiries.

Medoh might as well be his only living family and she was a giant metal bird.

Another problem was that Riju was honestly, very similar to Urbosa. The family resemblance was strong even after so many generations.

Riju’s guard could, however, fuck right off. Her presence was unnecessary and bothersome and he hated how her distrustful eyes lingered on him. Like he was _nothing_.

He was the Rito Champion, pilot of Vah Medoh. If anyone was nothing it was _her_.

~~

Revali could still feel sand in his feathers. 

It felt like it was embedding itself into his skin. No matter how much he preened. 

Maybe he should leave Gerudo Town and all its sand.

Revali looked down at himself, noticing the rough looking patch of feathers on his hip.

Ah, that wasn’t good. He’d have to cover that up next time he left his room.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was fine. 

He sat on his wings for good measure. 

~~

Excessive feather picking was a sign of boredom or stress in Rito and Revali had been avoiding his newer form of stress relief as of late.

The problem was that he couldn’t stop thinking about dying. He always felt like he was choking on air. Like that _thing_ Ganon sent to kill him was going to pin him to a pillar and shoot his chest to pieces again.

He felt like it was always watching him. 

~~

He woke up to Urbosa shaking him. Why was Urbosa here?

He choked. He couldn’t breathe. Had Windblight come back to finish the job? He reached to touch his chest but stopped shy, scared of what might be there.

He coughed harshly sucking in a shallow breath and holding it. Urbosa was speaking to him, he should, he should listen to her, she probably knew what had happened. He felt himself shudder and try to draw another breath only to choke on that one as well. Urbosa was lifting a hand but he flinched and she lowered it, her eyes wide with worry.

What was she _saying_ he couldn’t hear her over his heartbeat. 

If he could just hear her maybe it would be fine and he could breathe again. 

She’d protect him from Windblight. Right?

“Revali. Revali you need to breathe.” Yes, he did. He was dizzy and that was concerning since he didn’t have his bow-

His bow. Where was his _bow_. He scrambled out of the bed falling onto his hands and knees and ah yes, there it was, his bow. He would be fine. He just needed to string it and find arrows and he’d be fine, Windblight wouldn’t be able to touch him.

He felt more than he saw Urbosa kneel beside him. His breath was starting to return to a steady in and out now that he had his bow and… ah.

He had a nightmare.

He took a shaky breath, glancing up at Urbosa.

She exhaled, relief evident in her face. 

“Come here,” she murmured and pulled him into a hug. “Just breathe, Revali, I’ve got you” he let her hold him close, petting his feathers and whispering promises of safety. He buried his face in her neck, sniffling as the fear drained away leaving nothing in its place.

He didn’t know how long she had held him, but they didn’t move from the floor till the sun was rising. His eyes were sore, he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying until she had wiped the tears off his face.

He was just so tired. The tears welled up again. 

“Oh, Revali.” She held his face in her hands, rubbing at the tears that escaped with her thumbs.

“Come, why don’t we go nap in my bed. It won’t be hit by the sun for another few hours.” 

With that she grabbed him by the wings and pulled them both up. Smiling as she gently wrapped a blanket around him. He realized he still had a death grip on his Great Eagle Bow when he went to hold onto the blanket and… he really didn’t want to leave it behind. The thought of letting go of it made his heart pound in his chest.

Urbosa’s hand came to rest on his. “Bring it. It’s fine.”

Her room wasn’t far. Really it was just across the hall. He was probably screaming in his sleep. How embarrassing. The guards probably heard him as well. He ducked his head, pressing his forehead against his bow. Goddess he was pathetic.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards her big plush bed.

She let go of him and fell back into her blankets, patting the space beside her. “You don’t have to sleep, but you need to rest.” She’d said it like resting was any easier. Still clutching his bow, he curled up beside her. Back facing her and knees drawn up.

She ended up snaking an arm under him and drawing him close so that he was curled up against her side. The contact was nice. Settled his mind a little. His grip on the Great Eagle Bow relaxed. 

He ended up sleeping well past noon. 

Urbosa stayed with him the entire time.

When he woke, she was reading a book and he was curled up against her side. Head on her shoulder and a wing curled against her chest over her heart.

He sat up bleary eyed. His bow was nearby, in clear view. Urbosa probably moved it.

“Good morning sleepy head. Have a good nap?” She was watching him. Eyes warm.

His feathers ruffled. She held her arm out inviting him back into her comforting hold and, yes he was going to be weak. He curled back into her and looked at what she was reading, a hand coming around his shoulders to hold him close. She squeezed, humming lightly.

She didn’t ask if he was okay this time and for that he was grateful, because really how could any of them be okay? 

He tried to read some of her book, which looked like some blend of action and romance but really all he did was doze until his stomach forced his eyes open.

He stayed where he was. Just a bit longer. That’s all. Just one day of weakness.

“Revali, you need to eat.” ah, apparently his time was up. He grumbled at her.

“Revali. You haven’t eaten since last night and lunch is already long past.” She gave his wing a pat.

Revali’s stomach turned. Honestly, the thought of facing anyone other than Urbosa at this exact moment was daunting. The fact that he spent all day cuddling Urbosa like a fledgling was extremely embarrassing and he felt like flying off and never returning.

Revali’s eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest.

“ _Fine,_ but you’re paying.”

“Of course. You’re my guest.” She nudged him. He swallowed thickly and looked away.

He took a bath first, leaving a bit of sand in the water, curse the desert.

But. He felt more like himself. 

He clenched his beak trying to ward off familiar guilt. Why was he guilty, what did he do _wrong_.

Was it because he let himself be weak? Was it because he basically _forced_ Urbosa to care for him- no. Stop.

He finished dressing, opened the door and walked over to Urbosa.

Hands curled on his hips, beak held high. Smirk in place. 

He was ready to face the rest of Gerudo Town.

~~

Urbosa took him out to this newly opened place that served various stuffed foods.

He got a pepper stuffed with rice and fish with red chili peppers sprinkled on top. 

Urbosa got a squash stuffed with beef and rice with a sweet sauce drizzled over it.

His mind wandered to the last time he’d cried in someone’s arms, though the context differed.

What was his name? Some Hylian surely. 

Oh this would bother him for awhile wouldn’t it.

Urbosa kicked him under the table, “Earth to Revali, what were you thinking about that was so important that you’d ignore my wonderful presence?” She propped her head up in one hand, elbow on the table.

His feathers ruffled, he couldn’t just tell her he was thinking about the fact that he’d forgotten the name of the second man he’d had sex with. He remembered Ledo’s name at least. He’d never live it down if he forgot the name of the guy who took his virginity.

Her eyes were predatory, “was it a boy?” 

He twitched, she was going to keep guessing unless he said something, wasn’t she.

He glared at her, grinding out “I met someon-” Urbosa gasped, eyes lighting up. He threw a finger up, pointing at her. “-Not, not like that.” She arched a brow at him. To be fair it _was_ sort of like that. “I forgot his name is all. I was trying to remember it.” He was still flustered. Feathers noticeably fluffier now.

“Are you suuuure that’s all you were thinking about?” a sly knowing smirk. “Cause you seem rather… agitated about this” she drew the word _agitated_ out like she knew it wasn’t the right word but wanted to save the severe embarrassing for later when she had more ammo.

“So-, what’s he like” she fluttered her lashes at him, hands framing her face.

He blanched, what was he supposed to say to _that_. That he made Revali come 5 times in an hour? 

He buried his face in his hands, peering at her from behind his wings.

“Hylia, Urbosa, it was one night. I just forgot his name.”

That had the opposite effect of what he wanted. She looked more interested now.

“I didn’t think you were the type for one night stands, was he good?”

He groaned pressing his face further into his hands.

“You know I’ve had my fair share of flings we could grab some snacks and gossip about voe”

“ _Urbosa_ ”

“What, are you embarrassed?” She leaned forward trying to get a look at his face, grin still on her face. “Come on, was he good? Did you have fun?” She leaned forward further, pulling at his wing. “If he wasn’t I’ll beat him up for you”

He must’ve been round with how fluffy his feathers had to be.

“He was _fine_ ” 

“Just fine? That’s disappointing.”

He flung his wings down, glaring at her, fluffy and not at all intimidating.

“You are being _insufferable_ ” he hissed.

“Come on just a few details.”

He shook his head.

“Ah, you’re no fun.” She stirred her drink with the straw, one hand propping up her head.

“Well, I was 16 when I lost my virginity with one of the guard trainees, she was a year older than me and very beautiful.” Urbosa chuckled. “She could do wonderous things with her mouth.”

Just when Revali could get his feathers to start laying flat she had to go and throw _that_ at him. Typical.

He shifted in his seat.

“I’m not telling you any… sordid details about my _private_ life.”

Urbosa chuckled. “Relax, I’m not going to force you to share.”

“Then _why_ would you share _that_.” His posture was stiff, nervous. 

“Can’t ask you to share something if i’m not willing to share. If you want to talk about how he was just fine then you can.”

Revali relaxed a bit at her words, knowing she wouldn’t actually force it out of him was nice. The sex _had_ been good but, waking alone was weird. Especially after he cried in the guys arms. He cringed, wingtips curling over his beak as he glanced over at Urbosa.

Maybe he could share with her. Just not that one.

~~

That night, he sat on top of the walls surrounding Gerudo Town, legs hanging down, wings bracing him as he leaned back and looked at the stars.

“Ah there you are.” 

“Hello to you as well, Urbosa.” 

She sat down beside him. He didn’t know what it was that compelled him to talk, the fresh air, the unusual stillness of the night, or if he was just sick of keeping everything to himself.

“I left Zora’s Domain because I lost my virginity and didn’t know how to face him after” 

His heart was pounding and he could feel his feathers lifting, the traitors.

“Is this the one you were trying to name earlier?” She sounded suspiciously like she was going to get angry if that were the case.

“No.” He took a deep breath trying to relax. “No, his name was Ledo.”

He glanced at her and quickly averted his gaze.

“It was my first heat cycle since we were resurrected and it had been sporadic and _weird_ and I was just fed up with being so-” he cut himself off.

“Revali,” her voice was oddly soft and she looked like she was uncertain of what to say. He met her eyes and, ah this looked bad from her point of view, didn’t it? He shows up an emotional wreck, has a screaming nightmare, then admits he lost his virginity recently and had been avoiding the guy who took it.

“It was good, I wanted it. Heat doesn’t make me brainless. It just makes things more… intense.”

She let out a breath. “Okay.”

“I’m not… in heat, anymore” he murmured, slightly strangled, Hylia above this was embarrassing.

“And the one you can’t name? When was he?”

Oh, goddess. Fine. He crossed his arms.

“2 days later in Hateno. He had blue eyes.” 

She looked contemplative.

Then she started grinning. Which scared Revali.

“Aw, baby Revali popped his cherry and came running to little old me. That’s adorable.”

Oh. Oh yes, he regretted even knowing her.

“Oooh, you’re so fluffed up, look at you, you don’t have to be embarrassed”

She grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks.

He glared at her and swatted her hands away. 

~~

He couldn’t sleep that night. He’d slept too much of the day away and was wide awake on one of the deader nights in Gerudo Town.

He reached down to poke at himself. Shivering at the contact.

He’d just have to be quiet.

He hadn’t had anyone touch him since he got here and he was craving a reprieve from the boredom.

He looked around the room, trying to find something he could use.

Finding nothing with the right give and shape, he resigned himself to using his wingtips. Settling himself on the bed he spread his legs, rubbing at himself lightly, and then faster, and harder, and, and, it just wasn’t the same. 

Either he needed to be in heat or he needed someone else to touch him.

He collapsed back into the bed, trying to get himself worked up further, trying to feel that pulse of pleasure run through his body. 

He gave up, groaning and got up to bathe.

He ended up napping a bit after.

~~

That morning Urbosa woke him up by throwing his door open and yelling at him.

Needless to say he almost died.

Turns out Zelda had surprised Urbosa with a visit.

He collapsed back into bed turning to go back to sleep when she and Zelda piled in.

Urbosa threw herself down beside him, poking his cheek. 

“Come on Revali, it’s past breakfast, come, be social.”

Zelda lingered by the end of the bed smiling at them.

“Zelda came all this way, at least grumble at her”

He huffed, swatting her hand away and sitting up, feathers a mess. Zelda giggled.

“Good morning Revali” 

“Good morning, Princess” 

Urbosa poked his side “what’s up with the feathers over here?”

He froze. Right.

Okay.

He was fine.

He was _fine_.

He looked at her. Raising a brow. “Nothing. They’ll grow back soon enough anyways.”

She looked like she wanted to argue but held back instead smiling at Zelda.

“What would you like to do today?”

“Oh, I would love to go see the sandseals.” She clapped her hands together, notebook between them “I would like to compare my old notes to any new ones I take to see if they’ve changed in any way since… since the Calamity.” It took her a second to say it, hands clenched around her notebook. Expression dark.

She relaxed all at once. 

“Then I thought I’d treat you both to lunch!”

Revali could think of a few things he’d rather be doing than spending a few hours observing sandseals.

Unfortunately for his bed, Urbosa already agreed and slapped him on the back with a short order to go get dressed.

~~

The rest of the morning was spent sitting in the shade with Urbosa while Zelda alternated between physically examining the seals and sitting with them while taking notes, leaned casually against Urbosa’s side.

“I can only stay for a few days, I’ve been busy with Hyrule Castles reconstruction, but I really wanted to visit for at least a little bit.” She smiled at both of them as they walked down the main street. 

They had gotten veggie kebabs to eat on the go. Revali ate his slowly. Trying to savour the taste. He wasn’t that hungry. 

He just listened to Urbosa and Zelda catch up. He didn’t have much to say. The odd snarky comment here or there, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Urbosa had at one point reached over and squeezed his shoulder. 

He shifted his weight, feeling his bow move against his back. He didn’t want to be caught without it again. He’d been doing well. Avoided thinking about Ganon and his Blights until the other night. Now he couldn’t help but keep reminding himself his bow was present.

As long as he had it he was _safe_. 

He was safe.

~~

The next morning had Riju seeking Urbosa’s guidance. The young vai was good at her job but she was still young and inexperienced. 

Urbosa, of course, went to her aid. 

Leaving Revali to entertain Zelda until lunch. 

They ended up going outside the city, taking water and snacks and sitting under the leviathan bones. Zelda pointing things out and Revali shooting them. Sometimes she’d point at a narrow gap in the bones and he’d shoot an arrow through that.

It was good. He got to show off his skills a little. 

“You know, I only just missed you in Zora’s Domain by a few days so it’s lucky that you’re here now.” She smiled at him, “I’ve missed you.”

Revali knocked an arrow to buy himself some time hoping the familiar motion would soothe him, finding a target, an unfortunate keese, flapping in circles in a spot of shadow, pulling the string back and loosing it.

He smirked.

“Well, what isn’t there to miss?”

She laughed. “Always so modest, Revali”

She leaned back into one of the leviathans ribs, knees up and hands in her lap.

Her smile faltered. 

“It’s interesting. Seeing the world now.” She sighed, staring up through the rib bones. “Isn’t it?” Revali shifted where he sat, legs crossed and bow in his lap, touching the ribbon tied there.

“Yes, it is. Things have changed for sure.” Not for the better. Towns were destroyed. Interesting wasn’t the word any of them would wish to use but it was the safest.

She stretched, a foot knocking against his knee. “It’s almost noon, we should meet Urbosa and the Chief for lunch soon.”

He sighed, grip tightening on his bow. “If we must.” He’d been enjoying it out here. Zelda’s company was usually enjoyable. She wasn’t too loud or too quiet and she took up just enough space that he didn’t feel crowded by her presence like he did with Daruk and sometimes, Urbosa.

She giggled, “you sound so thrilled, did something happen?”

He rolled his eyes. “Buliara does not enjoy that I am around and makes it known. She watches me incessantly.” He threw his head back groaning, “And it is _incredibly_ annoying. So excuse me for not being-” and here he did finger quotes, eyes narrowing “-’thrilled.’”

She giggled again, nudging him with her foot again, “I’m sure lunch will be fine.” She stood up brushing sand off of her butt. “I am starving.”

He stood, strapping his bow to his back. “Fine. I suppose I could eat.”

~~

Lunch did go fine. It was fish and mushrooms over a bed of rice and once he took a bite his appetite returned and he cleaned his plate for the first time in weeks. Or… maybe since he came back to life 1 month ago.

The first few days were spent resting. Then he had received an invitation to Zora’s Domain where all the champions and Princess Zelda were meeting for a reunion in a weeks time. To give them a chance to recover further before making the journey. 

Rito Village had felt suffocating since he woke up. He spent nearly all his time on Medoh actively self isolating. Medoh had not been pleased with him for that. Sending him a warm sort of push, telling him to go speak to someone. 

He could still feel Medoh in the back of his head, however she couldn’t communicate with him while he was in the Zora’s Domain or Gerudo Town but she was a pleasant steady hum of comfort.

“-and besides, you'd think a Molduga could handle a hit a bit better than that but it just collapsed in the sand whimpering for awhile. It was sad.” 

Revali looked up from his plate, the sudden realization that an entire conversation had been happening around him leaving him trying to piece it together so they wouldn’t know he hadn’t been listening.

It sounded like it was when he’d hit the thing in the tooth with a bomb arrow.

That had been a sad sight.

He wondered what teeth felt like. Were they like tiny little beaks just all over the place? An image of Urbosa with a mouth full of beaks came to mind.

He frowned. Well he didn’t want that.

“Revali?” Oh right, the conversation.

“Yes?”

“Rupee for your thoughts?” Urbosa had leaned forward, elbows on the table and head propped on her clasped hands.

He was absolutely not sharing the image of Urbosa with tiny mouth beaks. God what if he just had a giant human molar on his face. Disgusting.

A fang would be close to the shape of a beak but it had no way of opening. Maybe he’d starve to death? Or suffocate? Would he even be able to gasp for breath? He wondered if the tiny beaks would still function. 

Urbosa waved a hand in front of his face. “As much as I’m enjoying the face journey.” She looked amused and glancing at Zelda said she was also very amused. “Are you ready to go?”

Hadn’t they just sat down? Looking around said that, no, they hadn’t. Riju and Buliara had left and lunch was over.

“Yes, I am. What are we doing this afternoon?” He stood brushing himself down. 

Urbosa raised a brow at him. 

“We were going to look around the shops. Since it’s Zelda’s last day.” Oh. They’d been discussing it. 

“Right.” 

How long had he been thinking about teeth?

Urbosa had risen from her seat already, making her way to the door, leaning against it, arms crossed. 

“You were giving me a _look,_ what were you thinking of?” 

Oh. Was he now. Foolish.

He clenched his beak, suddenly uncomfortable at the prospect of sharing his thoughts. 

He tried not to let his thoughts take him like that unless he was safe on Medoh.

Zelda spoke, now at Urbosa’s side. “Was it really so bad that you don’t want to share?”

They were going to continue pressing him weren’t they.

Fine.

“If you _must_ know-” he ground out “-I was thinking about teeth.”

Urbosa’s brow furrowed.

Zelda piped up. “Ah since you don’t have any, correct?”

“You could say that.” He didn’t even remember how he got to that train of thought anymore. Something about something being _sad_?

Ah, right the Molduga. Why did the Molduga even need teeth? 

Urbosa opened her mouth “Revali were you imagining me with a beak?”

“Many of them, actually.”

“Revali, what the fuck.” She looked torn between laughter and disgust. Which, fair.

He raised a brow, motioning out the door. “Could we leave, you are blocking the door.”

Zelda was breathing heavily through her nose, trying not to laugh. “Tiny mouth beaks.” She squeeked and then she and Urbosa started laughing.

“Revali, how’d you even start thinking about teeth?” Urbosa asked between her snickering.

“You had been discussing the Molduga earlier. When I had shot it in the tooth.” He hoped that was it. He truly hadn’t been listening. Their laughter was making his feathers stand up slightly. His body and mind unsure if they were laughing at him and his thoughts or not.

He rolled his shoulder, feeling his bow shift with the movement. Crossing his wings. Huffing out a breath. “Could we go now, before I die of old age?”

Urbosa chuckled and reached over ruffling his head feathers, “yeah, yeah, come on.” He swatted at her hand but she just tore it away, smiling.

~~

Zelda walked beside them talking animatedly about some of the new physical traits she’d observed in the sandseals, she would of course need her more detailed surviving notes, thankfully Impa had saved most of them, so she could cross reference with a trusted source from 100 years ago.

Revali’s only surviving possessions were what he was resurrected wearing and his Great Eagle Bow. Zelda was lucky to have such caring friends and protectors.

He touched his wingtips to his bow.

He fought back a yawn. 

He- was suddenly assaulted by something green flooding his vision.

“Hey, this would look nice on you, bring out your eyes” Urbosa winked. “You should try it on.” She was shoving the deep forest green… ah it was a wrap, in his wings and shoving him towards a changing stall.

He tried it on. Swapping out his champions scarf for the new one, it had gold detailing along the sides.

He looked fantastic in it. It would also give him something new to wear in Gerudo Town. He still enjoyed his champions scarf but he didn’t want to wear it out with how often he had to wash it since he’d been wearing it as clothing.

Also the wrap was a lighter material. Which meant he’d feel less like he was about to suffocate. 

He wore it out. Champion scarf folded carefully and placed in a pouch on his armour.

Zelda got a new vai outfit. This one in pink and purple. It was cute. She went without the veil, opting for just the pants and shirt.

Urbosa didn’t buy anything until they got to the jewelry shop. 

She immediately held the opal earrings to Zelda’s ears, eyes lighting up.

“Oh I am definitely buying these for you. They’ll look lovely on you. Ooooh, and _this!_ ” She had grabbed the diamond circlet as well. They _would_ look lovely on Zelda. 

“Urbosa, I have plenty of my own rupees, you know.” Zelda huffed, hands on her hips.

“Please, let me spoil you.” Urbosa had laughed patting Zelda’s shoulder, already handing the Rupees over.

“Come now, put them on.”

Urbosa hadn’t bought him anything. He tried not to let himself think about that. 

How it probably meant she didn’t like him. 

She probably wanted him to leave. 

He froze, trying not to let the tight feeling in his chest choke him.

Zelda, had gotten the earrings on and had started readjusting the diamond circlet. He focused on how the light reflected off of it. She really did look beautiful in it. 

He breathed. 

Urbosa reappeared in front of him, holding a necklace up to him.

It was gold and and had diamond shapes along the neckline with teardrops hanging from them.

“Yes this will do.” She handed the rupees over. Did she know? He distantly wondered if she could read minds. If she was just buying it for him because she felt she had to now.

“And this” she placed a sapphire circlet on his head making sure it settled so his feathers weren’t bothered. “It’ll help with the heat.” She moved onto clipping the necklace around his neck. 

He averted his gaze. Looking at the ground to his left. 

Just breathe.

Zelda reappeared next to them. “Thank you, Urbosa. May I ask what the special occasion is?”

He hadn’t thanked her yet. He wondered if he’d missed the opportunity to do so.

“No occasion. Just wanted to treat my kids.” She tugged at Zelda’s hair lightly causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Her kids. 

Why was he dizzy?

He looked down at his wingtips, blinking.

He took a deep breath. And Another. Brought his gaze back up to Urbosa’s.

“Are you sure we’re not your grandkids?”

She snorted, laughing. 

“Someones ungrateful.” she sang.

“Thank you, Grandma” He caught himself in the mirror Zelda was at, it was just a little hanging one. He didn’t look too bad. Maybe a bit wide eyed.

He did look good in the jewelry. Urbosa knew how to pick jewelry as well as clothes.

He felt a bit cooler as well. 

He adjusted the necklace a little, watching it shimmer in the lamplight.

He was okay.

~~

He skipped dinner that night. 

Urbosa dragged him into her room that night with Zelda in tow.

Apparently they were going to have a sleepover for her last night in Gerudo Town.

She was leaving in the morning. Meeting with Link at the bazaar.

He’d rolled his eyes at the mention of Link and Zelda had elbowed him good naturedly.

Urbosa had brought him dinner, and had snacks set up for them all. 

They split up to get changed into more comfortable things for the night. Revali opted to wear his champions scarf tied around his waist, hiding the picked at patch on his hip. 

He… had been doing well. In that regard at least. He ran his fingers through the patchy feathers there and sighed.

Urbosa and Zelda were already spread out on the bed. Zelda cross legged and propped up by pillows beside Urbosa who was sprawled on her side eating wildberries.

Zelda smiled at him. Her sleepwear was a blue tank top with loose white pants that came down just below her knees.

Urbosa was wearing a large shirt with shorts and it honestly looked incredibly comfortable. Revali usually didn’t bother with sleepwear as Rito usually only wear clothes for comfort, protection or style in much the same way as the Zora. So his options were limited.

They spoke for awhile. Urbosa at one point making him eat at least a third of the generous helping on his plate.

Revali braided Zelda’s hair in a waterfall braid at her request.

After, Urbosa had looked him dead in the eye and asked him to braid hers as well.

She had so much hair. He gave her a side braid. It took ages.

By the time he was done with braiding he was not exactly tired but… he wanted to lie down and stay down. 

So he did.

He collapsed onto his back before curling on his side and closing his eyes.

Urbosa chuckled. “Tired, ‘Vali?”

“Mm, not really.” He wasn’t going to be able to sleep but at least he could rest. Right?

Right.

He did eventually doze off and he eventually woke to the sound of sniffling.

“I’m fine, Urbosa it was just a bad dream.” Ah so Zelda had a nightmare. 

He didn’t know where he was in relation to them but her voice came from behind him for sure. 

His eyes landed on his bow. He’d propped it up near the dresser in plain sight from the bed earlier. Just in case.

Zelda exhaled, “It was just, I was trapped with him for so long.” The sound of blankets moving. “It’s relieving to be back but sometimes it feels like an elaborate dream.”

“Too good to be true.”

“Yes. I feel like I’m waiting for another world ending phenomenon.” She laughed dryly.

Revali wondered if he should let them know he was awake. Then, “has Revali been doing okay? I know Mipha was worried after he left and he does seem distant” Ah, he was torn between speaking up so he didn’t have to _hear_ this and a desperate need to just _know_ what Urbosa thought _._

Urbosa hummed lightly. “He’s strong, little bird. He’ll be okay. We’ve all gone through a lot and it’s to be expected. He also doesn’t have as many distractions as we do.” He almost missed her words entirely, as focused on keeping his breathing steady as he was.

“I do wonder what I will do after the castles repairs are done.” She sounded apprehensive. “I don’t have as much time to think about things _other_ than the repairs.” She let out a breath. “It is nice to be kept busy.”

“I was going a bit stir crazy by the time Revali showed up, if we’re being honest.” There was a light tone to her voice, like she was smiling. “Riju has things covered here but I’m still expected to assist her since she is still so young.” A tapping sound. “How is Mipha? I haven’t been able to see her since we were last in the Domain together.”

“She’s… worried. She doesn’t think she should be crown princess any longer since she died and Sidon has been raised for the role for so long, but he doesn’t exactly want it? Which is causing some friction. They’re still close but,” she trailed off. 

“It’s understandable.” 

“Do you want to get ice cream?”

“Now. Now. You have an early morning and-” she cut herself off with a laugh “-yes, of course.”

A pause. 

“Should we let him sleep?” Zelda asked.

“Nah.” Then someone, Urbosa he supposed, was leaning over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, ‘Vali, wake up, we’re getting ice cream.” He groaned. Fine. Ice Cream.

“What time is it?” He grumbled.

“If I tell you, are you just going to complain about the hour.” And “a couple hours before dawn.” Urbosa and Zelda said in unison.

He absolutely complained, regardless of whether he was already awake or not. He still needed time to process that everyone knew he was broken and _of course_ he didn’t have any distractions. Without his abilities, his prowess, he was nothing. Nobody.

Take his bow from him or break a wing and he’s…

Powerless.

He grabbed his Great Eagle Bow on the way out. Trying to steady the slight tremor in his wings.

Honestly, it didn’t take much to pass as a vai in Gerudo Town, seeing as most of the locals didn’t see Rito very often, that, however didn’t mean he could just walk around wearing whatever he wanted.

When he was halfway out the door, a shirt smacked into him. “Just wear this, we aren’t going far.” One of urbosa’s oversized shirts, sleeveless with wide slits up the sides perfect for his wings. He’d be swimming in it. He yanked it on and yes, it was very comfortable. He breathed a little easier.

The Gerudo nights were always more enjoyable than the days to him. The cool air soothing his usually overheated skin and ruffling his feathers as he walked alongside Zelda and Urbosa, heading down into the kitchens storage cellars for ice cream.

Revali listened to Zelda’s quiet but excited chatter and Urbosa’s steady footsteps.

He wondered if any of the other champions had scarring from their brush with death, undeath, and rebirth. 

Revali had an awful spider web of scar tissue just under his chest feathers. No one could see it obviously but it was still there and that fact bothered him. He rubbed at his chest, smoothing the shirt over where Windblight had caught him.

Urbosa reached over, slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close. Causing him to snap back to reality, realizing how tense he was. “What are you-” “Oh, hush.” He frowned. He would absolutely not _hush_.

Zelda, giggled, he looked towards her to glare at her next but she was in much the same position he was in. Trapped. He shut his beak with a click and rolled his eyes. Secretly grateful for the proximity.

~~

The ice cream was good. The chill night air and the cold treat grounding him.

He suppressed a yawn, stretching his wings out.

~~

When dawn broke, Urbosa told him to get ready, as they were escorting Zelda to the bazaar. 

He just hoped that guy wasn’t around.

As it turned out there was no need to worry, Link met with them at the inn and… Rob something? Wasn’t around. Up until Urbosa leaned in and with a sly tone asked him if he was looking for someone special. 

His feathers bristled immediately and she raised her eyebrows. “You _are_ aren’t you. Goddess, Revali.” 

“Oh, do shut up Urbosa.” Then under his breath “he wasn’t _special._ ”

She chuckled, patting his back but her expression looked a bit strained.

Before she could say anything else, however, Zelda and Link returned from their quick supply run.

“We’ll need to pick more up at the stables but this is a good start at any rate.” She smiled at them. “Urbosa, Revali, it was lovely seeing you both again. We should try to visit again soon.”

“It was lovely having you here, little bird.” She framed Zelda’s face with her hands, smiling fondly at her. “Oh come here.” Urbosa enveloped her in a big bear hug, lifting Zelda off the ground. “I’ll miss you.”

Zelda giggled, kicking her feet. “I’ll miss you too, Urbosa! I promise to write.”

Urbosa set Zelda down, turning to Link. “It was nice seeing you as well, Link. It’s unfortunate you can’t stay longer.” 

Link just shrugged, smiling up at her.

Revali just wanted to go back to bed if he was being honest.

“Farewell, Princess. Link.” Who knows maybe he’ll drop by Hyrule Castle sometime soon. Seeing Zelda was surprisingly pleasant. 

“Goodbye Revali, take care of yourself.” 

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Of course. You as well.”

She opened her mouth, hesitated before closing it and shaking her head and pulling him into a hug.

It took Revali a second to process what was happening and when he did he awkwardly lifted a wing to wrap around her shoulders patting her back twice. She squeezed before letting him go and leaving.

~~

When they got back to Gerudo Town Urbosa cornered him. 

Maybe he should have left with Link and Zelda.

She grabbed his wing, gently but firmly pulling him into a private room.

“No. You aren’t getting out of this conversation.”

Goddess he wished he hadn’t woken up this morning.

“Hey, look at me. It won’t be that bad.” She was holding him by his shoulders now, giving a gentle squeeze. He peered up at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Well. It’s a start.”

“What do you want.” He managed to bite out. His heart rate was speeding up. Hammering against his chest. 

“I just want to check in with you. Be honest with me, please.” She gave him a severe look, green eyes boring into his. “Are you being _safe_ with these people.” 

Well. Shit. Safe? A short burst of laughter escaped him and he immediately tried to cover it up.

“Revali. How _many._ ” Her voice was firm.

He schooled his expression, trying to think of a way out of this. She didn’t seem to be backing down and she was always the most patient of them.

“Revali.” A warning.

He closed his eyes. Ledo. The one in Hateno and there’d been someone in Dueling peaks Stable, a forgettable experience if he was being honest. He’d stopped at both the Riverside and Outskirt stables despite not needing to stay the night at either one. There had been a few food or supply stops where he'd met someone to take to bed but… how many was that? Tabantha Bridge Stable was one of the last ones before the… moblin incident in the Hebra Mountains. Then there’d been the Kara Kara Bazaar.

He clenched his beak, glaring up at her. “I don't remember. 9 or 10 maybe.”

She took a deep breath, hands stroking the feathers trying to stand up, down. 

In how long? Don’t include time spent with me.” Her voice was very carefully neutral and it was putting him on edge, like any answer could be the one that makes her snap.

“2 weeks. I was heading back to see Medoh and Rito Village. Then I came here.”

“Revali, who in Hylia’s blessed land gave you the safe sex talk, I’d like to have words.”

He looked at her, head tilting. He must’ve looked confused because she looked a bit horrified.

“Goddess. Who raised you.” She muttered.

He glared at her and kept his beak firmly shut.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, sliding down to his elbows before she clapped him on the shoulders again.

“No time like the present. So when two, sometimes more, people really like eacho-”

“Farore, don’t you start with that.” This was humiliating.

She chuckled. “I’m still going to tell you about safety in sexual situations.” She patted his shoulders. “You can catch some nasty stuff out there.”

He thought his feathers couldn’t get poofier at that point.

He was very, very wrong.

~~

He almost left entirely after that. Almost.

She forced him into a conversation again later, after lunch, she found him on top of the walls above the throne room and this time she didn’t touch him, he was almost grateful.

“I’m only hounding you because I care about your health and safety.” She looked thoughtful for a moment looking down at the pool of water they were sitting at. 

Before she could speak up again he bit out a curt: “I’m fine.” The look she gave him was so tired and sad that he flinched, talons kicking at the water, watching the ripples helped calm his sudden nausea. 

“It’s okay, you know. You went through a lot.”

“I’m _fine_ , Urbosa.” He snapped. Back straight, wings clenched, and talons still, he tried very hard to reign in his sudden anger. She only cared, she only cared, she only cared.

Did she really care?

Did she? He had a hard time believing that.

“Hey, Revali, you need to breathe.” 

He let his breath out in a sudden whoosh, taking a gasping breath and coughing harshly.

He hated this. He hated feeling like this. He just wanted to feel okay.

He kept his breathing steady, if shallow.

Pathetic. He was _pathetic._

He cut off a whimper. Looking at his reflection in the water. Wide eyed, and frantic. He didn’t look okay. He didn’t look okay at all. He looked to where he’d set his bow beside him, reaching out to touch it.

He chanced a look over at Urbosa. Heart pounding.

She looked like she was seconds from crying. Great. He was going to make the strongest person he knew _cry._ He clenched his eyes shut. Trying to ignore the way his throat closed up. 

“Revali, it’s okay,” she reached out to him, hand falling short when he shook his head harshly. 

“It’s _not_. It’s not okay. _This_ -” he gestured to his reflection, “-isn’t _okay._ ” The words angry and choked. 

She looked like she didn’t know what to say for a moment. 

“Revali. _Listen_ to what I'm about to say, okay?” He glared at her, one shaking wing gripping his bow. It didn’t help. “ _Okay?_ ”

“Okay.”

“There are people in this world who care about you- Ah, no. Let me speak.-” He gulped “-I care about you. I enjoy spending time with you, but Revali, watching you go through this is _hard_ and that’s a selfish thing to admit but I want to help you. I _do_.” She reached over to him and this time made contact. “Sweetheart you have to _eat_. You can’t just skip meals like you have been. You don’t have to _talk_ about it yet, I won’t force you, but you have to trust that I want what’s best for you and _will_ try to help to the best of my ability. I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk. Okay?”

He sniffled. Swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

He leaned into her hand, a whine escaping him.

She let out a breath, drawing him close and pressing her face into his shoulder. “You are so, so stubborn. Please, just let me _help_.”

He deflated, all the energy making him tense and jumpy leaving him all at once, leaving him shaking, limp, and exhausted in Urbosa’s arms. She just held him tight and rubbed his back, in soft soothing strokes, lifting her head and pulling him close to her chest.

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it.” She murmured as he burrowed closer. He hummed, too tired to form words.

It was only half over. He tried to press closer, tilting his head so his beak rested beneath her chin, head nestled on her shoulder.

~~

Urbosa woke him up an hour later and he felt suspiciously like someone had filled his brain with sand.

He pulled himself out of her arms, avoiding her eyes. 

“I-” he swallowed thickly, “-thank you.”

She smiled, ruffling his crest. He gasped, smacking her hand away.

“Anytime, Revali.” She patted his wing. “Come on, let’s go inside. _You_ need to eat and drink something and _I_ need to pee.”

His face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Urbosa. I did not need to know that.” The sand was starting to go away. His mouth _was_ awfully dry though. He chanced a look at himself in the pond. 

He looked away, expression tight. Not great. He took a breath, held it, and slowly let it out. Dipping his feathers in the water so he could scrub at his face. Trying to arrange his feathers in a way that didn’t look like he’d just spent the afternoon crying and napping.

“Okay?”

He looked up from where he’d leaned in to get a closer look at his face, trying to get a stubborn feather on his cheek to lay _down_. 

“Yes.” He meant it this time. 

She smiled at him, licking her finger and swiping it over the stubborn feather.

“ _Urbosa!_ ” He leapt up and away, flapping once for balance. 

She cackled. “Hey, it stayed down.”

He gaped at her before kneeling back in front of the pond. It had. He hated her and his feathers. Eyes narrowed into a glare, he looked at her. “ _You_. You- That was your _spit_. On my _face._ ” 

She just smiled at him, hip cocked and brow raised.

~~

He was nearing a week in Gerudo Town and he was getting restless and tired of disguising himself. Plus there was nothing interesting to shoot and it was hot even with the circlet. The conversation the prior afternoon was absolutely not the deciding factor.

He sniffed. The heat could damage his bow.

He didn’t want to think of the sheer amount of emotions he had to live through while here, Zora’s Domain was no better. He’d rather go back to Rito Village with its hushed voices and curious gazes. 

Medoh is near Rito Village. 

Yes, maybe he’ll go see her for a bit.

He told Urbosa as much over lunch and began preparations to leave for the following morning. He needed the cool, fresh mountain air. The desert nights just weren’t the same.

Come morning he joined Urbosa for breakfast with Riju and Buliara, before he strung his bow, grabbed his bag and said his farewells. 

Urbosa insisted on accompanying him to the stables. He didn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he would. 

Flying above her and Gertrude was nice. He flipped around in the air, spotting a Lizalfos, shifting his bow into his wings and shooting its horn, watching as the creature electrocuted everything around it. 

Urbosa shot him a dirty look, slowing Gertrude down when he flew a bit closer.

“That almost hit Gertrude.” She admonished staring up at him. “I think you should apologize to her.”

He raised a brow.

“Do you really expect me to apologize to a sand seal.” He wondered idly if male sandseals were allowed in Gerudo Town. Maybe he’d ask.

“Yes. I think she deserves a kiss and a dozen wildberries.” She balanced on her shield, one hand holding the reigns and another on her hip. “Isn’t that right, Gertie?”

The seal honked.

He did not dignify that with a response, instead flying up higher to enjoy the rest of the flight.

They went straight past the bazaar and stopped at the stable for a short lunch before saying their farewells.

Urbosa looked at him. 

He looked back. Suddenly nervous.

“Promise me, Revali, that you’ll eat at least twice a day. And get more sleep, would you? And try to make some new friends in Rito Village.” She paused. Placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing. “Have fun, say hi to Medoh for me.”

Rolling his eyes, he gripped one of her forearms. “I can’t promise you anything about… _friends_.” He was pretty sure everyone was either considerably younger or older than him in Rito Village. She raised a brow at him. He frowned, dropping his wing and biting out an aggrieved: “I’ll _try._ ” 

“Thank you. Have a safe journey. Don’t forget to write.”


	2. Revali Takes a Vacation and Regrets Things a Little Less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa shows up in Rito Village and Revali never asks why  
> (spoiler alert it was to have a meeting about the seasons food and supply trade)  
> revali is limiting... he's also unreliable just mentioning that now
> 
> Chapter Song: Are You Satisfied by Marina and the Diamonds/It's Alright by Mother Mother
> 
> Additional tags: Upsetting Sex Dream, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, A Really Ugly Shirt

He stayed in Rito Village for nearly a week before he went out for a quick flight around the Hebra mountains, staying for a day in the frigid clime before returning to Medoh. 

He stayed on Medoh mostly, only leaving to eat and go to the flight range. The week he spent in Gerudo Town had felt like an eternity, time stretching and slowing to the point where he’d thought he’d accidentally stayed a month. 

This week felt like a day. Everything blurred together in a flurry of _Medoh, Archery, Food_. 

Sleep still wasn’t coming easy to him. More often than not he passed out sometime when the moon was once again lowering and woke with the sun. A mix of old habits and nightmares keeping him from achieving a good night's sleep.

It was another week into his stay when he started molting. It wasn’t even the right time of year. He suspected the patchy feathers on his hip had something to do with it. Why they took so long to grow back was however, a mystery.

All in all, when Urbosa showed up he was just not in the mood to entertain.

It took her an entire day to find him. Finally catching him at the flight range. He’d been distracting himself from the itching well enough so far. Trying to keep his feathers from looking… terrible was difficult.

Molting was always a hard time for him. Unfortunately, it was also necessary. Nice new feathers always felt amazing afterwards but at what cost.

His life at this point felt like one misery after another. 

“Revali, there you are. I checked everywhere at least 3 times.” She groaned stretching out her limbs before collapsing on the ground in a graceful sprawl. “You haven’t written at all.” 

The unspoken fact that she was worried had his gut clench and his wingtips shake. He lowered his bow. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you. If that is what you are implying. I was just busy.”

She raised a brow and hummed. Completely unconvinced. 

“Well, I can’t stay for too long. Really I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He tried not to feel disappointed. The relief he felt at having her near was… he didn’t know. It was _something_.

She chuckled. He must’ve let something slip. 

“Come here, Revali.” She patted the space beside her. He didn’t really want to give up where he was standing. Give in to her demand, but he was _desperate_ just to be close to another living thing. 

He sat down beside her. Close but not touching.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He shivered, leaned into it and suddenly he just wanted to _speak_ , to complain about how horrible being in Rito Village was. He swallowed thickly, swallowing the words.

He breathed in deeply and let himself be held for a few seconds.

~~

Urbosa was staying a few days.

Revali wasn’t exactly _relieved_. 

He didn’t really know what to do with himself in Rito Village let alone how to entertain in the place.

As much as some of the other Rito tried to approach him he found that he couldn’t connect with them. It all felt so… worthless. Like his life would be ripped from him at any point.

He figured if his life was ripped away, the other champions wouldn’t be far behind. He’d leave less pain this way. 

Not that he was entirely sure the other champions would miss him if only his life was taken back. He wasn’t exactly… good or pleasant to be around most of the time. Moody and sarcastic as he was.

Urbosa… might miss him. For a bit at least. She’d probably be relieved that she didn’t have to worry about him any longer. He reached up to touch his chest, wing hovering over it before dropping it back to his lap.

He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. 

“Urbosa?” She hummed, head tilting to indicate she was listening without taking her attention completely off the soup she was stirring. “How did you die?”

She paused, frowning at the soup. She took a steadying breath before looking at him, eyes locking with his.

“Thunderblight, it-” pausing, a look of concentration on her face, “-it caught me with one of these spikes it called down from the ceiling and while I was dazed I got hit with its lightning. I assume the strike killed me since I don’t remember anything beyond the initial pain. ” She looked down into the soup. “Why do you want to know?”

“Sharing?” He hoped she remembered their earlier conversation because he did not want to explain. Not when his chest felt like it was about to cave in.

She gave him an appraising look. Revali raised a wing to touch his chest but lowered it halfway, reaching to touch his bow instead. 

He took a deep breath before speaking on the exhale. 

“I didn’t have my bow. It, it just. It just,-” a deep, steadying breath. “-I stayed ahead of it mostly but it hit me eventually and I think my wing snapped? And then it just, just, shot me and, and” he was breathing in short, quick inhales at this point, not really exhaling and then Urbosa was beside him smoothing her hands down his wings. He thought he had it together at first. He had the words planned out but the reality of speaking them was overwhelming. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Another gasping breath, crest feathers flat against his head, “it just _watched._ There was so much blood and I didn’t have _anything_ and I couldn’t move and it just _hurt so much._ I was so _weak_ and _stupid_ and _pathetic,_ if I were just _stronger_ or,-” he broke off. One of his wings had tangled itself in his feathers, yanking. Giving him something to focus on.

Urbosa froze. Hands stilling. He stared at her, eyes wide but thankfully dry and she stared back. The painful hollow feeling in his chest was back, the wood of his bow digging into his wingtip, the pain in his feathers a solid reminder of reality.

When Urbosa came back to herself a few seconds and an eternity later she gently pried his wingtips out of his feathers. Petting them back into place.

“Revali. You aren’t stupid or pathetic. You definitely aren’t weak.”

He shook his head harshly, letting out a sharp laugh. Feathers bristling almost as fast as they had flattened.

“ _You aren’t_ .” She had put her hands back on his shoulders, holding firmly and _oh, she looked angry_ . “You went through a traumatic experience. That does not make you _stupid_ or _pathetic_ . The blights got the best of _all_ of us. So unless you think so lowly of us all then you shouldn’t think it of yourself.”

He glared at her. That was low. Of course he didn’t blame the other Champions for _dying_ . He was just supposed to be the best. He _had_ to be the best. No one would even look at him if he wasn’t the best.

“I _have_ to be better than this, Urbosa.” 

“Why?” She was looking at him, brow cocked. She wanted an actual answer and he didn’t think he was getting out of it.

He shook. She didn’t soften this time, holding him firmly in place. He dropped his gaze from hers. Looking off to the bubbling soup.

“The soup-” She gave him a shake. 

“Do not. Change. The subject. Why do you _have_ to be better.” Her voice low and firm when she spoke and he just couldn’t.

He felt tears prick at his eyes and he blinked harshly. 

“Revali.” She was warning him. Speak or she’d… he never did find out what she was ever threatening, he always gave in. He didn’t know if he was scared of what she _could_ do or what she _wouldn’t_ do.

She shook her head removing her hands from his shoulders, he curled in on himself. His chest constricting.

She went and stirred the soup, taking it off the fire before it boiled away. 

She sat beside him with a sigh.

“You can tell me, you know? I won’t leave.”

He stared at his bow, gripped tightly in his wings.

After a few tense moments she sighed again and squeezed his wing, “eat the soup I made. It’s getting cold.”

He ate it. Trying not to cry into it like a fledgling.

~~

The next morning was better. He was too exhausted to dream so he ended up getting a decent amount of sleep. 

The moment he awoke he remembered the conversation. He swallowed thickly. Taking and holding a breath.

Looking around the Flight Range said Urbosa was gone. He exhaled. Grabbed his bow and stringer and started the process of getting ready to shoot some targets.

He lost himself in target practice until she came back.

He tried not to feel the way the knot in his stomach eased. The way he could breathe easier. She’d just leave, she’d just _leave_.

He landed, talons clicking against the wood, regarding her warily.

“Revali, I apologize for making you speak about that, earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He hadn’t been _hurt_. Just angry. “I just need you to know that I do care about you.” This again. 

She paused, watching him, a frown creasing her forehead. “Revali, where did Windblight get you?”

He looked at her, lifting a wing to his chest, pressing it carefully against his armour. “Here. Why does it matter?” Nothing she did or said made sense to him. It was like she was seeing something that he couldn’t.

She hummed, nodding. Why does that _matter?_

“Why does it _matter_ , Urbosa?”

“Every time you go to touch your chest you tense up and drop your hand.” She exhaled out of her nose. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” It didn’t. He just never knew what he’d find if he did touch it. It had been so torn up. Raw and jagged and there was so much blood. Goddess he had bone sticking out, _broken ribs_ poking through his chest like out of place feathers. He swallowed hard on his gag reflex touching his wingtips to his chest. Looking down and expecting blood, seeing only steel grey and white. 

“I keep expecting it to be torn to pieces, that this is just some hoax Hylia decided to play. One last stab at us. Laugh as I bleed out on the floor of what was once my friend.” He looked up at her, the world felt distant and too vibrant all at once, like he’d stepped out of reality and into a hyper-realistic painting, each detail lovingly crafted, blinking his eyes he watched Urbosa’s hair move, the red strands shifting in the wind and she didn’t look _real_. 

Urbosa, herself, came to stand next to him, he assumed, it felt as if he had blinked and she was suddenly there, he was still feeling… disconnected so when her hand came down on his shoulder he jumped, looking up at her. He curled his wings into fists, trying to keep himself present. 

She was frowning at him. When she spoke, it was as if she were across the room from him. 

“Revali, this is real. You are _alive_ and neither Hylia _or_ Ganon can change that now.” 

“And how, pray tell, do you know that as a certainty?”

“Because they would have to go through me first.” She squeezed his shoulders once more before putting her hands on her hips, he tried not to tilt over as they left him. “Honestly, Revali? You’ve earned the right to a nice long life. You _died_ for it. Why don’t you live it instead of worrying about when it will end?” 

He avoided her gaze, not knowing what to say. He never did expect to live long. He always thought he’d go down in a blaze of glory, defending Rito Village when his form was first starting to weaken. Really, Ganon only sped his timeline up.

After the silence stretched on too long Urbosa sighed and gave his wing a pat before sitting by the fire.

“Daruk and I were thinking of getting everyone together for a vacation.” She reached up to tuck some hair back behind her ear. “Would you be willing to go?”

He shifted on his talons, looking out at the targets surrounding the flight range. It would be awkward. He didn’t really trust himself around people. He still had nightmares and was, apparently, noticeably twitchy. He played with the fabric on his bow. “Where would this take place?” 

“We were thinking Hateno or Kakariko Village. I’m sure Impa or Purah would love to see us all again.” Revali shivered, last he’d seen of Purah she had turned herself into a child and was infinitely more insufferable. Whatever his name was was also in Hateno. Or he _had_ been.

He sighed, sitting down opposite Urbosa, legs tucked under him and bow held on his lap. “I will _consider_ it, if it’s in Kakariko.” 

She chuckled, “good enough.”

~~

Revali had just landed on Medoh when things started going wrong, she had been silent for the past while, which had Revali on edge. Not that he could begrudge her her silence. He wasn’t feeling the chattiest either what with Ganon’s resurgence.

Still. Something would be nice.

He made his way to the controls, feathers bristling. Something was _wrong_.

A flicker of movement in his periphery vision had him reaching for his bow and- oh. He’d left it for repairs. His fist closed on nothing.

He left it for repairs.

He allowed himself a moment to close his eyes. Breathing in before he launched himself up and into the air. Trying to get a read on where this thing was. Trying to find out what was on Medoh with him. Trying to recall where exactly he’d left those spare bows, trying to remember if he’d left them strung or not.

It fled. 

It led him on an hour long game of hide and seek. Taking pot shots at him the entire time. He had found his unfortunately, unstrung Falcon bow. His thankfully strung Duplex bow, a handful of bomb arrows and 35 odd regular arrows. He knew he had more stored elsewhere. 

Revali was hardly defenseless without the Great Eagle Bow but that didn’t mean he was comfortable being caught without it. Not against something sent by Ganon, and it _was_ sent by Ganon, the glowing red and the sick feeling that lingered around it made sure of it. 

Revali wasn’t defenseless, he had his wings, his gale, and he had his brain. He could win this. He smirked, it’ll be easy. Even if all he had was a flimsy Duplex Bow.

Really, all it took was a couple good hits with a few bomb arrows and it was starting to lag behind, to slow down. 

Revali should have known better in hindsight.

He got cocky, a little reckless. The thing was slow and predictable. A well aimed arrow ruined it’s pace. He… stopped paying attention to the fight. Thinking of Link facing Ganon. Honestly it should be _him_ facing Ganon. 

The thing threw a whirlwind at him, trying to pull Revali off balance as he flew around it. He tucked his wings in and dive bombed down to the ground, not letting it bring him close. He pulled up once he was clear, firing his last bomb arrow at it, sighing.

Windblight summoned lasers, forcing Revali to dodge more often. It was easy, really but it used his sense of ease, his arrogance against him eventually forcing him into a spot where he couldn’t dodge the whirlwinds it sent at him. He tried to summon his gale. It failed.

He smacked into a pillar and Windblight appeared behind him, grabbing him tight and slamming him into the ground beneath him. Maybe if he had paid attention, practiced more. Worked harder he could’ve mastered his Gale quicker, moved onto bigger things. Been able to fly through the whirlwinds. Or used them to his own advantage.

Windblight laughed as it pointed its canon at his chest.

It charged its cannon, reaching out to grab the dazed Rito by the neck, holding him in the air for a second before slamming him back down. 

Revali felt something crack. Revali smirked, ah a game? Was it the useless Falcon bow or his wing?

The cannon was leveled at him, he had to get up. He had to move. Windblight wasn’t holding him in place, he could get up. 

Revali summoned his gale. His wing screamed in agony but he had to use it, had to get away. 

The blast missed him by inches. Oh, and there went his sword. Off of Medoh’s back. He wondered when he dropped it. Hopefully it didn’t kill anyone below.

He was alive. If badly hurt. He didn’t know how much longer he could maintain this.

The next time Windblight used his blast, Revali saw it coming, he just couldn’t move fast enough to clear it entirely, getting blown off course, hitting the ground roughly and rolling to a stop really did nothing for his injuries.

He pushed himself up. He’d gotten one more good hit on the thing. He was so close. He had to win. He _had_ to win but he was down to 3 shots. The thing just kept knocking his arrows away with the twisters. Bad shooting conditions. Shouldn’t have come out. He went to shoot and when he loosed, the bow snapped. Cheap, useless things. Stupid Yiga clan spending all their money on bananas instead of a decent bow.

He coughed harshly, blood splattering down onto Medoh’s back.

He had to win.

So much was at stake. 

His vision swam. He was so tired.

He moved.

The rest was a blur of dodging lasers and twisters, until Windblight vanished, reappearing and catching him out of the air, slamming him down, canon already charged, but Revali noticed, not all the way this time. Maybe he’d survive the hit. Get another chance.

He did try to escape, talons clawing at the thing and his good wing pushing and shoving it. He wished he had Feathered Edge. 

The canon was leveled at his chest, Revali stared at it, eyes wide and angry.

It shot, and Revali couldn’t even manage a scream. He just laid there, tears leaking out of his eyes as his entire body was lit on fire. Eventually he was able to focus well enough to stare at the matted red mess his chest had become causing his stomach to roil. 

Windblight laughed, hovering nearby. Bright blue eye focused on him.

Revali looked away from it, a whimper caught in his throat, he brought a shaky wing up to touch his chest, not quite believing his eyes, staring at the sticky red blood on his wingtip, he closed his eyes and-

Opened them with a gasp, rolling out of his hammock. Eyes unseeing he gently went to touch his chest. Stopping and breathing deeply when he couldn’t manage to make contact. He looked to the side, staring at his bow.

He stayed like that for a few minutes.

He touched his chest. Palm flat to it. Running his wingtips through the feathers and touching the scars jagged edges. 

Just a dream. He never did find the Phrenic bow, he thought he’d had it stored in Medoh’s left wing. He would’ve only left one bow strung at a time for emergencies regardless. Nothing would have changed.

He looked over to where Urbosa was sleeping.

He fought the fledgling urge to wake her. Instead grabbing his bow and stringer. 

Stringing his bow always settled him. Even before he’d died. 

Target practice helped calm him further, it also distracted from the constant _itch_. He shot target after target until Urbosa woke up and then he shot some more, until she was calling him down to make lunch.

By the time he’d made lunch, (Urbosa had been making dinner for them the past two nights) he was feeling almost normal.

The food helped. He spooned some more rice onto his plate, “how long would this _vacation_ be?” He was admittedly curious but he didn’t want to agree to something too lengthy

She hummed, tapping her utensil against the plate, “a week or two. Depends on schedules.”

He swallowed, tilting his head while he turned the idea of spending up to 2 weeks with the rest of the Champions and Zelda. He could most likely manage a week. Maybe.

He put his spoon down, lifting a wing up next to his beak, “I’ll go, but only if it’s on the basis that I don’t have to remain for the agreed upon time.” He held a feather up punctuating his point, “I want to be able to come and go as I please. No locking me into any group activities.”

Urbosa raised a brow at him, taking a bite of her own rice, chewing and swallowing before answering, tone amused. “I suppose I could allow that.”

~~

The trip was organized a lot quicker than he anticipated. 

Urbosa had the details finalized and everyone caught up within a few days. He was apparently the only loose end. He tried not to let that affect him in any way. His feathers still bristled a bit.

If they were to make it to Kakariko in time to meet the others they would have to leave the next morning.

He had the suspicion that she didn’t want to allow him the time to reconsider.

He had to fly up to Medoh to get the things he needed for a longer trip. He packed away a few spare strings and some wax for his bow, along with the appropriate amount of clothing. He considered bringing the necklace Urbosa bought him, staring down at the way the gold reflected the sunset, before he put it back. Best not to travel with gold. Even if he _was_ the Rito Champion. Thieves weren’t known for stealing in plain sight after all.

He packed some spare clothes, lighter than what he wore in Rito Village. He sighed, scratching at his feathers. He’d have to save any feathers he sheds for materials.

Maybe he’d decorate some arrows with them.

He sighed, saying goodbye to Medoh grabbing his bag and leaping off. Letting himself fall for awhile before he caught himself and drifted down to the landing where Urbosa was waiting. They were going to stay at the stables so they could get an early start.

Settling into the bed provided was difficult. You would think they’d have hammocks for any traveling Rito, however, it seemed he was out of luck. 

He eventually settled on his side, legs tucked up and wings spread out in front of him, hanging off the bed.

The itching still kept him awake longer than he would’ve liked.

~~

Sometimes, Revali made stupid decisions. Traveling while he was molting was one of them. Ideally no one had to know and he could just deal with the pin feathers as they came. They just itched so much. It wasn’t as if he was in the middle of molting. He thought it would be fine. 

By the time they were near Kakariko he had been able to get through quite a bit of the molt, it was his back that was driving him up the wall. The pin feathers there were hard to reach and they needed their casing _off_.

His willpower eventually wore thin.

“Urbosa.”

“Yes, Revali?” She was lounging at their camp, reading a book in the dying light.

He stared at her, she’d been intuitive since he met her. 

She said nothing, looking at him curiously. 

He supposed she wasn’t a mind reader. 

“Could you,” he took a breath, eye twitching. “Would you be so kind as to assist me with something.” Not quite a question but not a demand either.

“What do you need _assistance_ with, Revali?” She was smirking. He huffed realizing she was not going to make this easy for him. He’d been snappy the entire trip. Flying off in the middle of a conversation because he just didn’t want to be a part of it any longer. So on so forth.

“I am molting and-” another breath, trying to swallow his irritation, “I can’t reach some of the pin feathers on my back.” He sat perfectly still, watching her.

“I was wondering when you would ask.” He tensed, shooting her a dark look, maybe she was a mind reader. “Yes, of course I’ll help. Come here.” She put her book down, patting the space beside her.

Revali was a bit apprehensive. The Elder, back when he was alive, was the only one to really help him with his molt. He, however, did sit down and remove his armour, setting it down to the side. 

Urbosa hummed quietly, “Revali, you should’ve asked sooner.” She ran a hand down his back and he flinched, they were still sensitive after all. He knew there were plenty back there. He knew that he should’ve asked sooner. He just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

She removed her hand, “how do you want me to do this?”

“Just, just squeeze them and remove the flakes.” He said, tone snappish. He was trying, really.

It took Urbosa an hour to get through them all, carefully picking through his feathers until his back was free of pin feathers. It honestly would have only taken an experienced Rito 10 minutes but the care was appreciated. 

When she was done, she ran her fingers through his feathers, down his back making him shiver and sigh pressing back against her hand.

“Feel better?”

He opened his eyes blearily, suddenly, he wanted to lie down and sleep. “Yes,” he tried and failed to suppress a yawn, “thank you.”

~~

They arrived in Kakariko Village just in time for lunch. Urbosa had let him sleep in and he was feeling like he’d mishandled a shock arrow.

At least his back wasn’t itching any longer. Small mercies.

They settled into the hotel first, dropping their things before joining the rest of the group at Impa’s. Revali suppressed a yawn.

Urbosa, Zelda and Impa were talking about something that wasn’t worth paying attention to so he just leaned back against the wall and got lost in thought.

When Daruk’s voice boomed to his right he snapped back to himself, instantly alert. He shifted, feeling his bow dig into his back, frowning at Daruk.

Link laughed causing Revali to look over at him, wondering what was funny, eyes narrowed and head cocked. 

It seemed however he missed it entirely and wouldn’t get any context.

He closed his eyes again.

When he opened them it was to Urbosa nudging him. 

“You planning on sleeping the day away, Revali?” She said tone light and teasing.

He swatted her hand away, “I might if it continues as is.”

“Are we _boring_ you?” She asked fake indignation on her face and hands on her hips.

“ _Yes._ ” He muttered, he was bored beyond belief, from what he had caught of the conversation it had been about the migration habits of _keese_.

He blinked, slowly, like his eyelids were made of molasses. 

He looked for the others, finding Urbosa and him alone in the room which was a relief since Revali wanted nothing more than to lean against her and go back to sleep.

He got up, stretching his wings out, feeling the joints pop.

She shook her head, “the others are waiting outside.” Then she got up, gave his wing a pat and left.

He stared after her for a few minutes, wondering what that was about before following her out.

~~

The trip thus far consisted of reminiscing and talking about how their respective kingdoms were doing.

Revali couldn’t really say how Rito Village was doing as he wasn’t a part of any of the important meetings, nor had he ever really wanted to be, it was all so _tedious_. Too many useless meetings talking about things they could or could not do and ending with nothing of value being said or happening. Extremely tedious. He would always rather train.

From an outside perspective it looked as if it were starting to thrive once more.

Aside from some snarky comments sprinkled throughout the conversation he was almost as silent as Link.

That is, until, the focus turned onto him.

“Well, Revali, how’ve you been, little guy?” Oh good. Daruk was asking him how he _was_. Revali tried to suppress the eye roll. 

Daruk’s laughter told him he hadn’t. 

“Ah, a stupid question?” He boomed, table shaking with the volume of his voice. 

Revali raised a brow, putting a wing on his hip, the other he flicked in a careless wave.

“Yes. I’m alive aren’t I?” Voice dry and flat, whether that meant he was doing _well_ or not was, honestly, open to interpretation. 

Zelda and Urbosa shared a look, Mipha was watching him with subdued curiousity, Link had acquired more food somehow and was eating it at an alarming pace. 

He may have gaped. Wing frozen in the air. 

“How in Hyrule are you still _hungry._ ” He spat, watching as Link tore at a mushroom the size of his head. He would never understand how this, this, _glutton_ saved him, Medoh, and all of Hyrule. It was just mind boggling.

Link just paused, mushroom half in his mouth and shrugged, eyes wide before ripping a bite sized portion off.

Revali, took a breath, holding it before letting it out in an aggrieved huff.

“Aw, come on, a healthy appetite is _good_ for you.” Daruk, once more, boomed. Hylia, he was loud.

Urbosa chimed in with: “hence the ‘healthy’ part.” Her head was leaned against one palm, elbow on the table. He couldn’t help bristling at that. Why was she always on him about _eating_ , he did eat. He just didn’t eat as much as _Link_.

Links eating habits could not be healthy. He rolled his eyes and voiced that opinion. Earning a laugh from the others, his feathers settling back down and some of the tension leaving his shoulders. This trip couldn’t be _too_ bad. Right? He just had to interact with them.

~~

The trip was nothing that exciting, really. In fact the first few days were almost comforting, being around them almost had him relaxed. He could, ideally, do without Daruks form of physical affection, namely how rough it was. Did he not know how strong he was and how fragile Rito bones were? _Honestly_.

Mipha cornered him on day 2 and asked why he vanished from Zora’s Domain all that time ago. He… gave a... not a lie but not quite the truth, answer. He told her he needed his space and that it was a spur of the moment decision. That he hadn’t meant to leave without saying anything. All in all. The truth. Just not all of it.

He and Mipha had a rocky start, sure. However they clicked on a fundamental level that made their interactions easy and he often found himself seeking out her company when she wasn’t glued to Link.

When she was hanging around Zelda it was both easier and harder. Easier since he enjoyed their company, harder because. Well. They got wrapped up in conversation with one another quickly and easily and it left him feeling like he was intruding on something.

Urbosa and Daruk spent a lot of time together, being the only two true _adults_ around, he however found himself silently listening to their conversations, often just hearing the tone and flow of the words and not the words themselves. Urbosa would on occasion reach over and pull him into her side, squeezing his shoulders.

Often he protested. Sometimes he just let her. The weight on his shoulders relaxing him.

The first time she’d done so around Daruk he had snapped back to full awareness. Watching Daruk for any negative reaction but he’d just carried on with what he was saying. Talking about his descendant, Revali had thought distantly as he slowly, slowly relaxed into Urbosa’s side. Eyes sharp and focused the entire time.

~~

He’d had nightmares before, sure. There was just something about the ones he couldn’t remember that made him want to run and find somewhere _safe_.

He hadn’t had one in awhile. The first one had been 3 days after his resurrection and the defeat of Ganon. The next had been the night before he left for Zora’s Domain and the third had been in Gerudo Town. He had two more when he was in Rito Village.

So, really, it was no surprise that he’d have one _here_. 

Daruk had been the one to reach him, having his ‘bed’ relatively close to where Revali had chosen to sleep. Revali had set a hammock up between some trees near the inn and Daruk, who couldn’t fit _inside_ the inn, chose to sleep nearby.

So when Revali woke up with the pressing need to find safety, get his bow, get out, just run, run, run. Daruk was the one to gently- and distantly Revali thought it was weird how light _Daruk’s_ touch was, put a hand to his back and speak to him until he could _breathe._ Wings clenched tight around his bow, crest pressed flat against his head. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to come back to himself and even longer to assure that he wouldn’t go back to choking on _air_ of all things. 

The wind was _his_ and even it was turning on him.

Daruk paused in a story about… some mining accident that ended with someone accidentally burying everyone's lunch of rockroast. Or something.

“How are you feeling, Revali?” Daruk shifted his grip on him so that Revali was leaned more against his arm, pulling him in closer.

Revali shrugged, not up to speaking quite yet, keeping his eyes on his bow and playing with the fabric absently.

He took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. Thankful he hadn’t woken everyone up but he was suddenly angry at the fact that this kept happening. 

Tense and feeling like any wrong move would set him off he sat very still, staring at the ground and trying not to be angry about how the _grass_ moved in the night breeze.

Daruk spoke and Revali tried to stay calm. It was okay, Daruk was just existing. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. It’s fine. He’s _fine_ . “Can you sleep at all? Daybreak’s not for quite a bit longer.” Goddess, why was he being so _gentle_. He didn’t need to be treated like he was going to break. He ignored the voice in the back of his head saying he was already broken anyways and people were always careful with shards of glass weren’t they?

He got up and stiffly made his way to his hammock. Lying down in it and trying to calm down. He felt like his feathers didn’t belong on his body which just made him _incredibly comfortable_. 

He heard Daruk sigh. ”Night, little guy.”

Revali’s anger and physical discomfort did eventually vanish, leaving him exhausted enough to sleep.

~~

When Revali woke some hours later, Daruk and Urbosa were speaking in hushed tones some distance away and he immediately knew they were discussing him. 

He couldn’t make many words out, but Urbosa, who was turned more towards him looked… tired. She shook her head to something Daruk had said, crossing her arms and saying something in return with a frown on her face.

Daruk looked back at him and Revali closed his eyes. 

Revali didn’t dare open them for a bit longer and eventually, the voices came close enough so that he could hear them. Were they approaching him? He peeked his more hidden eye open to confirm that yes, they had gotten a bit closer to him.

“The problem is, Daruk, that I don’t think he’s going to appreciate this one bit.” That made him nervous.

“Well he’s going to have to talk about it. It’s only healthy. All my kids spoke about their nightmares.” He felt like he was going to vomit.

He heard Urbosa sigh. “As did mine and he’s opened up about _some_ of it. I just don’t think he’s ready and I’d rather not corner him. It could break any trust he has in us.”

Daruk hummed, low in his throat. “I think we should at least check in with him.” Revali swallowed, trying to keep his breathing steady,

“Yes. Of course.” Urbosa groaned. “Of course I want to make sure he’s alright.” She sounded frustrated. A few minutes passed then she was touching his shoulder, his eyes opened, locking with hers and: “Revali, walk with me?”

He did not want to do this. He wanted to go back to sleep and stay there.

He got up. He walked with her. Regarding her with suspicion the entire way to the clearing on the outskirts of the village, looking out onto Hyrule Castle.

Urbosa leaned against the tree there.

Urbosa sighed. “Revali, I’m going to cut to the chase,” she looked him in the eye. “We’re worried about you.” He tensed. He knew this was coming. He walked right into this trap. He knew, so why was he still shocked? “Hey, look at me. It’s not a bad thing, I promise.” Her voice was gentle but unyielding. 

She sat down, patting the ground near her. He’d consider it, right now he just wanted to stay standing. He realized he hadn’t said a word to her yet. That was probably not good. He should say something. 

His brain went blank, caught in a whirlwind of broken thoughts.

She tilted her head, bringing her hand back to her lap, “You had a nightmare last night.” She was watching him carefully. He swallowed and nodded, it wasn’t really a question anyways and there was no point in lying at this point. If Daruk hadn’t _seen_ he would have lied.

She hummed, leaning her head back against the tree. “Did you want to tell me about it? Talking might help.” 

He honestly doubted that but, he swallowed thickly, “I don’t remember them.” He breathed in deep, “the bad ones, I mean.”

“You don’t?” She sounded doubtful, voice dry, a glance told her she was in fact suspicious of that fact.

He shook his head. Some part of him wanted to tell her everything. How they weren’t so much nightmares as they were his body yanking him out of sleep so it could _panic_ for no reason.

He hesitated. Beak opening and closing.

He sat down next to her, bow in his lap.

“Do you want to talk about how it feels when you wake then?” She sounded cautious, like a wrong move would scare him off.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes before spitting out: “It’s just fear, Urbosa.” There wasn’t much more to say. He just woke up terrified. He assumed the dreams were about Windblight. He never had this problem as a ghost. He just had to deal with the very real issue of sharing space _with_ Windblight which was somehow _easier_.

“How many of the... bad ones have you had?” She was still watching him carefully but she also looked unsure of how to lead this conversation which was a strange sort of comfort since he’s never had this kind of conversation before.

“That would have been the sixth.” He couldn’t even find the energy to be angry anymore. Voice flat and emotionless, back ramrod straight, shoulders stiff, and eyes pointed ahead, unseeing.

Urbosa didn’t say anything for a long while, instead looking out to Hyrule Castle.

Eventually, he relaxed, leaning back against the tree. Back still straight but not as tense. 

He was conflicted, he wanted someone to _listen_ to him but he didn’t want to be heard or seen. To be _weak_ , but hadn’t he been weak in front of her before? She was still here. He still felt himself tense up whenever he thought of saying any more. Known things, for example: the nights he woke up panicked, were easier since she’d seen them. He wouldn’t have to explain _them_.

Windblight and how he died was a nightmare he had frequently. Not always the same, of course. Sometimes it was different, mixed with recent memories or current worries. Recurring themes were always Windblight and a bloody demise.

Regular nightmares were, unfortunately, his norm. He could wake up from those relatively normal.

Urbosa turned to look at him, eyes tired. “Would you like to just sit here and relax for a bit?”

 _Yes_. Goddess yes. Not talking would be ideal and he was almost enjoying the quiet morning.

“Yes.”

~~

He got the distinct feeling she was holding something back. They’d been sitting by the tree for nearly a half hour and she hadn’t said much at all.

He crossed his wings over his chest, applying some pressure. “If you’re so certain of it then why don’t you tell me what you _think_ is wrong with me.” He spoke tone haughty and dismissive. The anger was back it seemed. At least it was something.

She snorted. “I don’t think there’s something _wrong_ with you, Revali. I just think you’re having a rough time dealing with what happened.” She paused to look at him. “Even I went to speak with one of the counselors when I came back. It does help, you know. Talking about these things.”

He stared down at his bow, frowning. 

“I already told you how I died.” He muttered, crossly.

“That’s not _everything_ , Revali and you know it.” She was sitting so she was facing him entirely now. “I want to know how you’re _feeling_.” 

Feelings. 

He laughed. Short and sharp. Looking at her and, “ _what I’m feeling, Urbosa_ ?” She looked ready to protest but he cut her off with a sharp shake of his head. “All I’ve been _feeling_ lately is _fear_ , anger, and _exhaustion_ . _I_ don’t know what’s _wrong_ with me, Urbosa. So if you do? Please, _do_ share. I’d love to know.” He snarled, locking eyes with her.

Urbosa shifted, running a hand through her hair. “Revali.” She sounded strained. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you. This sort of thing happens. You went through a horrific experience and it affected you. I’ve seen other warriors go through similar things, _I’ve_ been through something like this.” She paused looking at him, he didn’t know what she was looking for but she didn’t seem to find it. “You need time to heal from what Ganon did and no, the 100 years don’t count. That was a very different experience to being alive. I did not have time to relax with Thunderblight looming so I doubt you relaxed enough to recover, either.” She leaned against the tree, watching him carefully.

“It’s been _months_ , Urbosa. I should be fine. Everyone else is.” His anger had faded over her speech, an exhausted numbness taking its place instead. He knew he wasn’t the only one suffering, sure. It just seemed like everyone else could still be normal. He didn’t feel normal. He felt… 

“What are you thinking, Revali. You can talk to me, I promise.”

He swallowed thickly, he _knew_ he could trust her. It was actually _trusting_ her that was the problem. He closed his eyes. Speaking wasn’t hard. Just open beak, let words fall out, hope for the best.

He opened his beak, “I… Aren’t you scared that this is all just going to be _ripped_ away as suddenly as it was _given_ to us?” He’s said this to her before. He was just repeating known information and he knows it. It was, however, one of his core issues. Not knowing when or if his life would be taken back. 

She reached out to him, touching his shoulder. When she spoke, her voice was soft and firm.

“Revali, of course I’m scared. Maybe not for my life, but, I worry about, you, Zelda, Mipha, and Link. I’m scared what kind of impact this has had on you all. You’re all so _young._ ” She squeezed his shoulder.

Before she could say anything else he interrupted with: “If you’re scared for us all then why focus on _me,_ don’t you like Zelda more? You’ve known her since she was a baby.” It was something that had been kicking around in the back of his head for a while. Why _did_ she focus on him so much.

She smiled though it looked sad. “Zelda has Link and Mipha nearby. She also has countless counselors willing to help her with anything that troubles her. If she needs me, all she has to do is ask or show up in Gerudo Town as she has in the past.” She took a breath. “Link has amassed countless friends and places to go and Mipha has her father and brother.” She looked at him carefully. Not saying anything more. The implication was enough. He knew he didn’t have anyone outside of Medoh and the other Champions. He knew that.

He averted his eyes, fighting the urge to curl in on himself, forcing himself to stay upright. 

She continued. “You have me and the rest of the Champions.” She squeezed his shoulder again before removing her hand. “A good support network is important to anyone.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “I’m just trying to make sure you know that we are here for you.” She took a deep breath, turning so her back was against the tree again. “And Revali? I don’t play favourites.”

He hummed, noticing that he had been tearing grass out of the ground, blade by blade, if the pile was anything to go by he’d been doing it for awhile now. He removed his wing from the ground, placing it in his lap.

“I mean it. You and Zelda are both important to me. Just because I’ve known her longer does not mean I do not care about you.” Her voice had lost the soft quality, hard and firm. “Revali, look at me.”

He shook his head. He didn’t want to hear any of this. He didn’t understand _why_ she cared about him. He was rude and dismissive and he didn’t let people close to him.

She grabbed his wings, guiding his body to twist around so he was facing her. “I mean that Revali. I care about you. I care about your safety and wellbeing, both emotionally and physically.” He stared at her. Then quickly looked down at his lap to avoid her steady gaze.

“Why?” 

“Why do I _care_ about you? Revali, we’ve been over this.” She sounded confused and stressed.

“Yes, but _why?_ ” It didn’t make sense to him. Why would she care? Nobody _cared_ about him. Admired sure but they’d just as soon send him to his death for their own personal safety.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her hands down his wings before letting go of him.

He hazarded a glance up at her. She was looking at him, brows furrowed, eyes alert, and her mouth was pursed a bit. 

“Revali. Why is it so hard for you to believe that people care about you? Does it have to do with your parents?” 

He looked at her, wide eyed. He didn’t want to talk about that.

She made a sound in the back of her throat. Frustrated.

He knew she expected him to run. So he sat still. The first time they had a conversation like this she didn’t expect him to speak. She had told Daruk she didn’t want to force the issue. He swallowed down the encroaching sense of doom.

“Revali. I’m not frustrated with _you_ , per se.” She sighed. She’d been sighing a lot around him. “I just wish you’d open up more. Not just what happened with Windblight.” She had to know, he supposed, that his issues ran deeper than just those events. 

“And you think what? Talking about my parents would help?”

“Maybe?”

He hummed, “my mom raised me. My dad died when I was young.”

He hadn’t had many friends growing up. There had been a few here and there but none that stuck around for long. When he was younger it was because other parents didn’t want them around his mother. When he was older he didn’t have time for friends and then his reputation got in the way of any true connection which was fine since he hadn’t looked for it anyways. The admiration from the fledglings was nice. Made him feel… something. Important. 

He had opened his flight range to them to try and… make them see him different, close the gap, but it stayed respectful and distant. He had been put on a pedestal and he loved it yes, but it was lonely.

“The Elder had the flight range built for me.” Sure he earned it but it was hardly the kind of prize you usually win at a competition. He’d spent countless hours there, trying to become the best he could be.

Urbosa smiled. “I remember him, he was a patient and kind Rito.”

Revali curled in on himself, finally dropping his stance. 

“He tried to talk me out of piloting Medoh.” Urbosa would understand why that was impossible. Why it had to be _them_ that piloted the Divine Beasts. The connection was of the utmost importance and no one else had felt anything remotely similar. 

Urbosa shifted closer to him, pulling him against her side. “I’m glad he tried. Even if it was futile.” She gave him a squeeze.

He felt hollowed out after that. 

They sat, watching the sun rise higher in the sky until she gave his wing a pat before getting up and stretching.

“Come on, breakfast should be soon if we haven’t already missed it.” 

He groaned, rolling his eyes, but got up and followed her back to the village.

~~

The rest of the day was easier, thankfully. Mipha had dragged him off to explore near the Great Fairy, making their way outward before she decided to settle down and rest.

He, however, stayed in the sky, today was a great day for flying and he needed this. His mind kept dragging up memories of hands on his body and he already knew he was going out tonight.

When he landed beside Mipha, breathing slightly elevated, she grinned at him.

“Did you know there’s a clearing near here with a Hinox in it?” She spoke, eyes mischievous.

“I did, I thought you were avoiding it due to some misplaced fear.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying to keep from grinning back at her. He smirked instead. 

“Oh, absolutely not, Revali. You see I was just trying to protect you.” She simpered, before giggling.

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Did you want to kill it or not?” He shoved her shoulder, making her fall back into the grass. She just laughed at him. Using her spear to help her stand in a burst of energy.

“Of course.” She flashed him a smile, sharp teeth glittering in the sun.

~~

The fight took nearly ten minutes, he stayed in the air for most of it, keeping it distracted while Mipha went after its ankles. The fight thus far was… boring. 

Revali, swooped and dived and shot arrow after arrow, leaving the thing twisting and turning to keep up with him until it got too dizzy and fell over. Looking almost asleep. 

Revali landed on it’s stomach, readying an arrow, aiming for the things right eye, when its hand came up quicker than it should’ve grabbing him and tossing him into a tree. He really ought to stop underestimating things.

He heard Mipha call after him but that couldn’t have been right. He got up. 

Oh, his bow. He had his bow. He took a deep breath, looking around, he was in a forest. Right, forest, Mipha, Hinox. He let the breath out. He was near Kakariko Village and Ganon was dead.

He blinked hard, before finding Mipha slashing at the Hinox’s stomach before dancing away. 

He nocked an arrow. Aimed. Pulled back and loosed. It hit the Hinox in the eye. Not enough to drop the thing apparently. Damn. That would’ve been a brag worthy kill.

It did however, get incredibly angry.

He picked up his pace. Using his gale to get back into the air and repeating until it dropped again. This time, Mipha leapt around it and buried her spear deep into its neck. While he shot a bomb arrow into its mouth when it snarled at her. Mipha jumped back and out of range just in time.

There was a boom and its head exploded. 

It stilled. 

They looked at one another. 

She pressed a hand to her chest, breathing, before she giggled, shaking her head. He exhaled, light headed, biting back a laugh.

When he landed, she had walked over to him checking him for injuries. “Are you alright, Revali? That looked like a hard hit.”

He shrugged, he’d bruise, most likely. “I’m fine.” His ego was bruised for sure.

She frowned, tilting her head. “I don’t believe you. Come here. Take that off.” She pointed at his armour. “I want to see if any of your ribs were damaged.” 

He rolled his eyes, knowing arguing with her over injuries was futile and likely to get him nowhere quickly. He unstrapped his armour, feeling the pull in his ribs now. 

When he set it aside, sitting straight, she approached and went to touch his side. Touch feather light before applying some pressure and looking for any sign of discomfort or injury.

When she was half way down his right side, he flinched and she sighed. Applying some of her magic to the area.

He did have to admit it felt better once the itching subsided.

She repeated the process on his left side. The ribs there were fine. He’d hit the tree on his right.

“There. Any better?” She rubbed her hands together before dropping them into her lap.

He sniffed. “No.”

She huffed. “Then I guess I’ll have to be more thorough.” She raised her hands.

He watched her hands warily. Healing was… itchy. 

“ _Fine._ ” Then “Thank you, yes it feels better.” He grabbed his armour, putting it back on, she dropped her hands, laughing at him.

~~

They returned just after lunch. Link had saved them leftovers, which was surprising since Revali expected him to just eat all of the food, leaving none for Mipha and himself. 

He’d found a book in one of the stores around Kakariko and had retired to his hammock for the rest of the afternoon to read it.

When evening fell he waited for Daruk’s snoring to start up before walking up to the shrine. 

He took off from there, not bothering with his gale. He just needed to get to the dueling peaks stables not too far away after all. He hoped someone suitable was there and awake when he arrived.

Domidak was definitely still awake, and in great need of a distraction when he arrived just after midnight.

Revali figured getting fucked in a shrine was sacrilegious, it was however out of sight and sheltered from the rain.

Getting him away from his brother had been interesting, but once Prissen had seen how Revali leaned into Dak’s space and the way Dak’s hand came to rest on Revali’s hip he’d turned tail and went to bed, muttering something about a riddle.

Now, Dak was leaning into his space, pinning him against the wall of the shrine and biting at his neck. Hands undoing the straps on his armour, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Revali moaned, undoing Dak’s belt and running his wings up his shirt. Feeling the Hylians stomach and chest before working down to his pantline and toying with it. He’d never been _forward_ in these interactions. Letting himself be led and pleasured in previous encounters. 

He undid Dak’s pants, shoving them down, looking at the half hard cock. 

Dak shivered, chuckling, “eager are we?”

Revali pulled Dak’s hips to his own, grinding, before speaking on a sigh, “it has been awhile.”

Dak buried his face in Revali’s shoulder, grinding against him.

“Do you need anything before?”

Revali could feel Dak’s cock grow against him. “Just, your fingers, to stretch.” He’d never had to really explain it before. Was this Dak’s first time with a Rito?

Dak nodded, a hand coming to rest at Revali’s cloaca, rubbing before slipping a finger in, Revali felt himself clench around the finger instinctually and forced himself to relax. 

“More, Dak.” He had his wings on Dak’s hips still, so he squeezed trying to get his urgency through.

Dak complied. Adding another finger and fucking him with them until he kicked at the ground with his talon, voice desperate. Dak, scissoring his fingers, added another, watching Revali pant and twitch, feeling when he clenched. Watching the way Revali’s fluid collected on his fingers, the way they vanished into him. Revali’s knees almost buckled. He honestly loved it when people looked at him with fascination. It made everything so much better.

“Okay. I think you’re ready.”

Revali groaned, he was already nearly there. “I’ve been ready for the past 5 minutes, you just seem to like seeing your fingers in me.” He snarked.

“It is an extremely enticing sight.” Dak, pressed a kiss to his beak. What was with Hylians and kissing anyways? Dak lifted one of his thighs to settle on the Hylians hip.

He didn’t have time to ask about it since Dak had removed his fingers and slid into him. Moaning into the Rito’s shoulder as he bottomed out. Holding Revali against the wall.

“Wait, did you want to lay down?” Dak panted. 

“No.” While Revali was having a hard time standing he’d been enjoying this as is.

“Okay, let me just,” and he was being lifted and braced against the wall. 

This was familiar. He wrapped his legs around Dak. Squeezing.

Dak rolled his hips and Revali moaned as Dak hit his sweet spot, letting his head fall against the shrine wall and whining. Dak repeated the motion until Revali was nearly clawing at his shoulders and so close to release that he was speaking in desperate pleas.

Dak slammed into him three more times before Revali was spilling, cloaca pulsing, Revali’s hips twitched throughout his orgasm, panting and clawing at Dak’s shoulders. 

“Want more, baby?”

Revali, nodded, whining low in his throat. 

Dak, chuckled, kissing his neck. “I’m gonna lay you down okay?”

He nodded again, trying to get his breath back. 

When he was laid out Dak slid back into Revali, and fucked him at a slower pace, this time he held Revali’s wings down near his head. Revali, for his part, whined and whimpered as his cloaca pulsed, overstimulated to the point of nearly being painful. Then he was through that oversensitive spot and thrusting up onto Dak with a vengeance, seeking another release when Dak came, pulling out so only his tip was inside of him.

Revali, tried not to be disappointed. 

He didn’t have to try for long as Dak was nudging him up, to stand again, kneeling in front of him and licking him clean. Tongue tracking patterns against him and fingers coming back to thrust into him until he could hardly stand, moaning and hips twitching and grinding down into Dak’s mouth.

When he came, his knees buckled and he nearly fell. His release leaving him shaking, Dak rose to his feet, supporting Revali’s weight all while he kept his fingers inside of him, thrusting and stretching and, oh he was hard again, Revali reached out and touched him, Pumping and squeezing the tip. Dak moaned and Revali repeated this gesture until Dak was grabbing his hips so he could slam back inside. 

Revali, moaned, he’d missed this. Missed feeling like this, stretched thin and like he was barely holding on.

He’d feel raw in the morning, but it felt so good in the moment.

Revali thrust his hips to meet Dak’s, grabbing the hylians shoulders and bringing him closer so Revali could bury his face in his shoulder, keening as he got closer and closer to his third release.

“That’s it baby. Right like that. Fuck you feel good.” Dak’s thrusts were hard and relentless and Revali was just about _there_ , his breathing was all over the place and his own thrusts had lost tempo, making noises in the back of his throat. His cloaca dripping from past releases and Dak’s spit. He turned his face and whimpered. He needed release.

“ _Dak_.”

“I know baby, you’re close.” 

Revali moaned again clenching down on Dak hard and tight.

“That’s it baby, come for me.” Dak murmured, watching as Revali twitched and gasped with his release, then Dak came deep inside of him and stayed there until he started to soften, locking eyes with Revali.

They stared at one another for a long while.

“That was good.” Dak sighed, pulling his half limp dick out of Revali.

“Yes, it was.” All Revali wanted to do at this moment was to sleep. Alas, he still had to clean himself up and return to Kakariko Village, he nuzzled into Dak’s neck.

“I almost want to wait and go again.” 

Fuck, well that was tempting. He thought on it for about 20 seconds before:

“Maybe the rain will have stopped by the time we’re done.” Revali was weak. Weak and he wanted more.

Dak chuckled, grabbing Revali’s hips, “I like how you think.”

Dak didn’t wait. He just laid them down and finger fucked him until his dick was hard again. Revali, didn’t regret this decision in the slightest. Not when he was reaching another orgasm, talons uselessly scratching against the ground with his face buried in Dak’s shoulder.

When he was fully erect again he rolled onto Revali and thrust into him, keeping up a brutal pace until they were both coming. 

Revali, left after that. Or he tried to. Dak had licked him clean first and that led to Revali crying out another release, this time, there wasn’t much to clean up and Dak had kissed his beak before thrusting his fingers into him once more, watching how Revali squirmed as he scissored his fingers. 

“Ah, you, you have a fetish.” Revali, moaned. Squirming as Dak’s apparently insatiable libido had him abusing Revali’s poor sensitive cloaca.

“I just like watching you squirm. It’s cute.” He thrust his fingers again. “It’s also really hot. Watching you like this.” He stretched his fingers. “Almost makes me want to go again.” He reached down and touched his dick, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing.

“Please, do.” Revali might have been spent and exhausted but Dak was not the only one with an insatiable libido. 

By the time he actually made it back to Kakariko and bathed it was nearly sunrise and it had in fact stopped raining at the stables.

~~

He got to sleep for an hour before he was woken for breakfast.

He was usually the first one up. 

Urbosa looked him up and down. “Long night?”

He was foolish to think he could hide anything from her.

“And why would you ask that?” He sniffed, crossing his arms, straightening his back.

“Your feathers are a mess, Revali.” She chuckled. 

Ah, he supposed, he didn’t preen that well before bed. He felt his feathers fluff up a bit as he shifted in place. He smoothed them down, frowning.

When he looked at Urbosa she still looked amused. He huffed, walking over to where the others were and sat down to get his feathers sorted as he waited for breakfast to be served.

~~

That night they had all decided to camp out and stargaze. Well, Zelda and Mipha had dragged the rest of them out stargazing and considering the night Revali had, it did not surprise him when he ended up falling asleep not even an hour in.

When he woke up it was to hushed conversation and Daruk’s snoring. Revali had fallen asleep before Daruk. He was getting old.

Revali, opened his eyes and sat up, interrupting the conversation Mipha, Zelda, and Link were having to stare at him. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Zelda asked, she was sitting with her feet tucked under her, leaning into Link.

Revali suppressed a yawn, fighting the urge to just lie down and go back to sleep. “It was… adequate.” He glanced at them, fighting to stay relaxed. “What were you talking about?”

Mipha smiled at him, patting the ground beside her. “Nothing, really. Why don’t you join us?”

“And miss out on thrilling conversation pieces such as: nothing? How could I ever resist.” Revali had contemplated going back to sleep but in the end he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t speak about him while he slept. 

He supposed spending time with them wouldn’t be terrible either.

He sat down beside Mipha. Shooting Link a look as he settled down.

The conversation really was about nothing in particular and was held mostly between Zelda and Mipha with Link giving the occasional nod, shrug, or hand waggle in response. Revali, of course, gave his own input, wanted or not.

When he’d nearly smacked Mipha in the face for the third time she’d grabbed his wing and forced it down into her lap, glaring at him. He sniffed, glaring back and tried to yank his wing free of her grip, she just tightened her grip head fin twitching.

He huffed, rolling his eyes. Mipha relaxed beside him, going back to her conversation with Zelda about the different rocks the Zora used in construction and how the way they used materials had changed. She idly stroked her fingers through his feathers, untangling and sorting them back into place from where they got disheveled from his nap.

It reminded him of when the Elder used to preen him back when he was a young fledgling.

He’d been half listening to the conversation when Mipha brought up Ledo, which was when he started paying _more_ attention to the conversation.

“Yes, he’s very knowledgeable about Luminous Stone and its many uses. He would be able to explain the nuances of why the use of Luminous stone changed the way it did much better. You should speak to him next time you find yourself in Zora’s Domain.” 

It was… not the most interesting information, not that he was interested in Ledo. Not romantically at least. He was however still Revali’s first and that was… something. 

Mipha squeezed his wing-tips. Shooting him a worried look, ah his feathers had risen a bit… he also wasn’t breathing and his skin was a bit hot.

He took a breath and his feathers settled down. Thinking of Ledo still caused him to mentally trip over himself. He shifted in place, crossing his legs differently. 

He would have to go back to Zora’s Domain eventually. He wouldn’t outlive Ledo. He still wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to see him again. It was just… embarrassing. (He did want to see Ledo again was the problem.)

He focused on Mipha running her fingers through his feathers, his heart settled in his chest and he could breathe easier. 

He turned his attention back to the conversation.

“The anniversary of Ganon’s rise is coming up. Which means I will soon be 18. Or… 118 I suppose.” Zelda sighed, sorrow in her voice. “I know the people will expect a celebration but I just… don’t think I can do it.” She looked down at her hands, face hard. “No I will do it. For the people at least, but it will still sting. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to seperate Ganon from my birthday. It used to be such a fun affair. I got to see so many people have fun and rejoice. Now... ” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

Revali definitely missed something.

Mipha’s fingers stilled. “I’m sure the people think of it the other way around. What was once Ganon’s Rise is now the returned Princess’ birthday.” Her voice was gentle and she kept eye contact with Zelda. Link squeezed Zelda’s shoulder and nodded. 

“Yes. I know.” She did not sound convinced at all, Revali thought.

“Not that your feelings on the matter are inconsequential. Much the opposite really. I just hope that seeing everyone safe and happy soothes the hurt when the day comes.” Mipha’s fingers were fidgeting with his feathers, smoothing them down and lifting them in turn.

Zelda smiled. “Thank you, Mipha. I hope so as well.” There was a beat of silence, then she glanced at him. “Speaking of birthdays. Revali, when is yours? I know everyone else’s and it seems like an oversight not to know yours as well.” 

Mipha giggled. “I would have thought you’d be all over letting us know when we could come celebrate you.” 

Revali, honestly, hated his birthday. For different reasons than Zelda’s. He hadn’t had celebrations when he was young and the thought of having one now rubbed him the wrong way. It was just… meaningless.

If he told them they would, most likely, want to do something, which made him uncomfortable. If he didn’t they’d likely just assign him a birthday and be done with it. If the expectant way all three of them were watching him was anything to go by.

He sighed, pulling his wing from Mipha’s hold. “If you _have_ to know, it’s just after Zelda’s. By three days to be exact.” 

Zelda hummed. “Your last birthday wasn’t very fun either was it.”

He scoffed and looked off to Kakariko Village below them, muttering, “considering I spent it freshly deceased, no, it wasn’t.”

Mipha nudged him in the ribs, trying to catch his eye.

Luckily for him, Urbosa showed up. 

“What in the Goddess’ name are you lot still doing awake? It’s nearly 4am.” She sat down on Revali’s other side. She nudged him, “you have to be tired still.” She raised her brows at him voice suggestive.

Unlucky, he supposed.

Then Link spoke up for the first time that night voice quiet and crackly from disuse, “he had an ‘adequate’ nap, Urbosa. He’s fine.”

She laughed and Revali glared at him from across the way. Link stuck his tongue out at him and Revali opened his beak, “I’d ask you to remember your table manners but I suppose you can’t.” He closed his beak with a click. 

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, everyone was watching him with wide eyes until Link broke the silence in a short burst of laughter. 

Revali was pretty sure he was being mean. 90% sure it was a mean comment. Link was obviously just weird. 

Link shook his head, laughter dying down. He grinned at Revali and shrugged in an exaggerated manner.

He was still confused. That wasn’t the usual reaction to his snark. He glanced at Urbosa from the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction since he had no idea how to handle Link. She was looking between them both, and he got the distinct feeling she was uncertain if she should scold him or not. She looked at him.

"How about you _kids_ get to bed.”

Revali frowned, he was no longer tired, “I’m not a child, Urbosa. Also I-” he glanced at Link, raised a brow, “-had an adequate nap.”

Zelda and Mipha giggled.

“Yes, why, we were just about to plan a birthday party. You wouldn’t want to interrupt that would you?” Mipha asked sweetly, gazing up at Urbosa.

“Zelda’s? It’s not for another month.” Urbosa stared back impassive.

“Revali’s birthday is three days after hers so we need to plan appropriately. Chances are we won’t see much of one another until then.” Mipha was just as impassive.

Revali took a breath, he could feel his feathers bristle, he did not want a _birthday party._ He looked to Urbosa, watching as she blinked in surprise, eyes meeting his, searching for something.

“Sleep first. We’ll discuss plans after we’re all rested.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, then she got up and walked back down the path to the inn. Business obviously concluded. 

Revali stayed sitting where he was for a second longer than the others, letting Link and Zelda walk ahead.

Mipha waited for him. “Revali?”

He turned his head toward her without looking at her, “hm?”

Mipha grabbed his wing, trying to get his full attention. “Do you not like your birthday?”

He watched her fingers smoothe some feathers down. He sighed, flipping his wing, if she was going to _preen_ him she could get the underside as well.

“I have no emotional attachment to the day, no.” 

“Why? Didn’t your family celebrate it with you?” She buried her fingers into his feathers.

“No. She didn’t.” He made his voice go hard and tone clipped. Trying to discourage this conversation.

“Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to pry.” She sighed. “We’ll all still be together for your birthday, if you wanted to just... do something with us. It does not have to be a celebration.”

Revali glared down at her hand. It would be a big deal. He’d rather just forget the day even existed, how old would he even be? “Let’s just go back to the inn.” 

“Alright.” She gave his wing a pat.

~~

He slept in that day. It was the sixth day of the vacation and Revali was both anticipating and dreading the end. He wondered if it would be extended at all. Urbosa had said 1 or 2 weeks.

He called a small gust of wind to push his hammock, relaxing into the rocking motion, still half asleep and unwilling to move. He tucked his head under his wing to block the sun out.

He woke again around lunch and even then he wanted to stay asleep. This time, however, he got up, swinging his legs out of the hammock and stumbled to his talons. Swaying for a few seconds before steadying himself and leaving his enclosed camp spot behind the inn. 

Lunch was fish, rice, and the local carrots. He barely tasted it. He also hadn’t heard a word of the conversation going on around him. Which was evident when Urbosa nudged him, staring at him. 

“Hm?”

“We were thinking of joining Zelda and Link back at Hyrule Castle, to see how far the reconstruction has come.” 

“Ah, okay.” He murmured, voice hollow and quiet.

Urbosa sighed, pulling him to her side and squeezing his shoulder, cheek to the top of his head. “Tired, ‘vali?”

He guessed he was, he definitely wasn’t awake.

He blinked, eyelids heavy, looking up and around. The others looked… uncertain? Worried? He didn’t have the energy to care. He let Urbosa support his weight, losing the battle with gravity and closing his eyes.

He fell asleep again, pressed into Urbosa’s side. They had all decided to stick around apparently, since when he woke up again, this time curled on his side with his head on Urbosa’s thigh. They were all still gathered around, talking quietly to each other about the trip to Hyrule Castle tomorrow. 

Revali opted to just lay where he was. He’d had a few days like this before. Nothing really fixed the way his body and mind were sapped of energy and strength. He just had to wait it out. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t think Urbosa wanted to act as a pillow all day even if the way she was running her fingers through his crest was already lulling him back to sleep. He buried his face further into her thigh wings twitching.

He woke up around dinner time feeling more or less himself. That is to say, horribly embarrassed. He woke to the smell of garlic and butter being heated up and the sudden realization that he was a living creature who could be observed. He very, very carefully lifted himself up. Urbosa had tucked a pillow under his head and thrown a blanket over him at some point. He kept the blanket around his shoulders. 

Urbosa was just exiting the inn. Daruk was lounging nearby. Mipha, Link, and Zelda were all preparing dinner together. 

Daruk noticed first. “Hey, you’re awake! Welcome back to the land of the living!” Revali flinched, ears sensitive to the sudden noise so soon after waking. 

“ _Daruk_ ,” ew, his voice sounded awful. Less speaking for now.

Urbosa sat down next to him, handing him a glass of water. “Better?”

He drained the entire thing. Sighing. “Yes. Thank you.”

Urbosa and Daruk exchanged a look over his head, he scowled, elbowing Urbosa. Daruk was a few feet away and was out of elbow range much to his distress.

She chuckled. “Sorry.”

Daruk gave him a serious look. “Revali, how are you feeling right now?” 

He frowned, eyes narrowing at Daruk. “ _Fine_.”

Urbosa nudged him, looking at Daruk, “go help with dinner.” 

He looked between them both warily, feathers bristling before he got up and left, dropping the blanket once he was on his talons and walked stiffly to the other three.

“Revali,” Mipha smiled at him.

“They’re _discussing_ me.” He hissed. He was going to be bothered about that for awhile.

Zelda hummed. “I think Daruk just wants to have some worries set to rest before we start traveling tomorrow.”

He clicked his beak, rolling his eyes.

“Tell me he has no reason to worry, Revali” Mipha touched his wing, looking up at him softly.

He threw his wings up, “I’m _fine_.” 

“Considering you sound like you’ve had to say that more than you’d like I would hazard that you aren’t as fine as you would like people to think.” Zelda stirred as Link added vegetables into the butter, voice even and careful.

He huffed, crossing his wings. “ _Fine_.”

“As in you _are_ fine or are you conceding my point?” She pushed a pepper into the middle of the pot, pushing it down and making it sizzle.

He stood still, tension running through his body before he gave up, sitting down, legs up to his chest and wings folded on them with his beak resting on top, glaring at the peppers sizzling away. “Conceding.” He snarled.

Mipha sat beside him, leaning into his side despite the anger radiating from him. He was sure she could feel the way his breath stuttered in his chest and the way his heart was pounding. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Mipha asked quietly.

He shook his head.

“Alright.”

~~

Revali could practically feel the conversation Daruk wanted to have with him as if it were stalking him through a darkened alley. 

Honestly? Revali was sick of talking about _feelings_. It left him feeling disconnected and exhausted. The irony of being unable to feel anything after too many long emotional talks was not lost on him. He stabbed a mushroom, casting a quick glance at Daruk. He was wishing dinner wouldn’t end at this point.

Dinner, however, was over all too soon. Zelda stretched and yawned before she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, whispering “Daruk looks as though he’s done waiting to speak with you.” She squeezed him quickly before letting go.

“Yes, I’ve been wondering when that would happen.” He sighed. 

She smiled at him and disappeared into the inn after the others, Urbosa flashing him a thumbs up on her way in. He frowned at her. He would not accept her thumbs up.

“Revali.” Shit.

“Yes, Daruk?” He’d play dumb first. No reason to panic yet.

“I wanna talk to you. In private.” Revali chanced a glance, noting that Daruk looked… apprehensive.

“Can’t this wait till morning? I’m _sure_ you’ve had a long day.” Arms crossed, rolling his eyes. All he had to do was discourage him from speaking.

Daruk chuckled, shaking his head. “No can do, little guy. Come on, sit with me.”

Revali grit his beak, he was so, so tired of this. He sat down roughly, practically letting himself fall to the ground in a huff of ruffled feathers.

He pulled at a thigh feather, eyes on Daruk.

“I’m going to tell you a very personal story. About my brother.” Daruk paused, making eye contact. “This isn’t going to be a funny story either, or very long. It’s not the easiest for me to talk about at length. So short and simple.” He took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out in a whoosh. “When I was 16 my older brother got into an accident, a really bad accident. It killed quite a few Goron and he ended up being trapped underground for 3 days before rescue arrived.” Daruk paused to glance at Revali.

Revali hadn’t been expecting this. His crest had slowly flattened itself down onto his head, not knowing what to say or do so he just met Daruk’s eyes and waited for him to continue.

Daruk nodded, “when he returned home he was… skittish, avoided everyone. When you tried to talk to him he’d snap at you.” Revali gulped, grabbing his bow and putting it on his lap, fidgeting with the blue fabric. “And he’d wake up screaming a lot, sometimes he’d be lost in the cave again. Unable to escape, surrounded by the dead.” Daruk’s eyes had gone distant. Lost in memory. _So much for short and simple._

Daruk sighed, shaking his head. “We Goron have a pretty decent grasp on mental health, I’d like to say but, he wouldn’t speak to anyone about it. Then one day.” Daruk stopped speaking. Revali was almost ready to get up and leave when he continued. “He killed himself.” Daruk’s eyes were distant and sad and Revali couldn’t meet his eyes for longer than a second. 

He traced a feather over his bow, “is that what this is about? You think I’m going to kill myself?” Revali, if he were being honest, hadn’t really thought of taking his own life. Sure it would be easier if he were dead, if he hadn’t been resurrected in the first place, but… actually killing himself? No. That would be too easy. It would also be all anyone would speak about in relation to his accomplishments.

Daruk shook his head, “not quite. More like I want you to understand that we’re trying to keep you from getting to that point. We want you to be happy, Revali. Even with all your _attitude_ , we still care about you.” Daruk reached over and ruffled his crest, hand engulfing Revali’s head. 

“I’m not going to kill myself,” He snapped, wings tight on his bow.

“But?”

Revali shook his head harshly, meeting Daruks hard stare with a glare.

They stayed in deadlock until Revali blinked looking away. Glaring down at his bow.

“It would be easier. Not being alive, but I, I don’t want to _die_ again.” He swallowed, meeting Daruk’s eyes from under the Goron’s massive hand. “It’s just terrifying. Being here. I miss being dead.” He whispered the last part, eyes watering. He blinked, watching as the tears splattered down onto his bow. He hadn’t meant to say that. Didn’t know the truth in it until it was out of his beak. He felt cracked open. 

Daruk rubbed his thumb over the top of Revali’s head, from between his eyes to the top of his crest, repeating the motion until Revali’s eyes were dry again.

“Thank you for being honest with me, I know it’s not easy.” 

Revali hummed quietly. 

“Do you have any questions, little guy?” 

Revali shook his head wingtips tingling. He took a slow measured breath.

Daruk sat with him for a while longer before slapping him on the back and announcing he was going to bed.

He’d been considering flying off to see if Dak was awake when Urbosa came out of the inn, sitting beside him. “Good talk?”

He shrugged. “He did most of the talking.” He shot her a look trying for anger, missing and hitting desperate instead, “did you think I was going to-” he was having trouble with the words now. He took a breath angry and unable to finish.

Urbosa smiled, sad and gentle, “no. You’re too stubborn for that. Daruk just needed to hear it from you, yourself.”

Revali could feel something tight in his chest unclench, letting him breathe easier. He nodded stiffly.

“Besides, do you think I would have let you go off on your own if I thought you were going to try something?” She chuckled, ruffling his crest.

He felt something warm and soft light up in his chest, smiling at the ground and smacking her hand away. When he looked up at her, she was looking at him with wonder.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since we were resurrected, maybe even before.” 

“I’ve smiled before.” He muttered, tone reproachful. 

“Smirked? Grinned in a mocking manner? Smiled _threateningly?_ sure. A real smile? No, I don’t think so. _”_

He frowned, was that true?

She gave his wing a pat, “it’s not a bad thing, Revali. To smile now is a good thing.”

He nodded. 

They sat together for a while longer before she went to bed. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~~ 

Revali was still considering the pros and cons of going back to the Dueling Peaks Stable. He really needed to relieve some stress (maybe forget a certain conversation for awhile) and there was only so much target practice one could get in Kakariko Village at 12am without being chased out.

He’d never… revisited someone before. It was an interesting concept. He changed into something easier to get out of and strung his bow, looking himself over before taking off.

Dak hadn’t been awake when he arrived but he wasn’t necessarily disappointed at being woken by Revali either if the way Dak had pulled him under the covers of his bed, glancing around at the sleeping inhabitants before giving Revali a coy look, hand traveling up his thigh said anything.

Revali was going to have to be dead silent, something he was terrible at.

Dak parted his feathers, rubbing his cloaca gently. 

Revali sighed, bringing a leg over Dak’s hip allowing the Hylian better access.

A finger slipped in and Dak gave it a couple thrusts before adding a second, scissoring his fingers. Revali whined, quiet and hyper aware of everyone around him and the fingers inside of him, he pulsed around Dak’s fingers. Moaning quietly into his shoulder.

Dak twisted and stretched him while Revali rocked his hips, bringing him to release with a choked gasp. 

The second time had been the slowest sex Revali had ever had, Dak had gently rolled his hips into him until they were both gasping, Revali figured it was to keep the bed from creaking. The orgasm still hit him hard and he had cum dripping down his thighs when he stood, intending to clean himself (the thought of letting it dry crossed his mind but that was… disgusting) and go back to Kakariko, only half sated. 

Dak followed him out, pinning him against the doorway biting his neck hard and finger fucked him until he was releasing again. Cloaca clenching down hard around Dak’s fingers. 

Revali gasped out: “One more, then I have to go.”

“Good, that’s good. Can I use my fingers or is that too boring?”

“Do whatever as long as I get off.”

Dak chuckled, sliding his fingers in and out in a harsh pace that had Revali squirming, making a low keening sound.

It wasn’t enough and Revali ended up pushing Dak down onto the grass and grinding against his mouth, before he could find release Dak lifted him up and flipped them, sliding Revali under him and slipping inside, fucking him into the ground in a bruising pace, one of Dak’s hands holding his wings over his head the other hand holding himself up over Revali. It didn’t take Revali long to reach his release. Cloaca clenching hard around Dak, feeling the Hylians pace falter before he pulled out of Revali, hand moving from Revali’s wings to pump his cock, coming hard on Revali’s chest. Cum hitting him in thick ropey lines.

Revali gasped for breath, blinking in bewilderment, as he touched a wingtip to his chest, scooping up Dak’s semen, he’d almost expected it to be red. He touched two feathers together, watching it stretch between them.

Revali returned to Kakariko Village in a haze, cleaning his feathers up as if he were a puppet master and his body the doll. He barely remembered falling into his hammock.

~~

He had a nightmare, of course. He knew he was going to have one after that. Really he should tell people he intended to fuck not to touch his chest. Most were pretty good about picking up signals. It didn’t _always_ bother him when people touched his chest. It was just bad when it did.

The nightmare started as normal, Medoh, fear, Windblight. 

It veered into weird and worse than normal when Windblight leaned over him and raised its hand, fingers glinting like knives in the dying light, bringing them down to Revali, sliding them down his face and his body, tracking lines through his plumage and down to his stomach before roughly shoving inside of his cloaca. Revali choked on a silent scream, curling in on himself as he was impaled on Windblights sharp fingers, three of them curling inside him, twisting and tearing at his insides before they curled up, poking out of his chest in a burst of blood and gore.

He woke up with a gasp, promptly falling out of his hammock and throwing up everything he had eaten, trying not to choke on his vomit as he gasped for breath. 

He had a sex dream about his murderer. 

Revali shifted, he was wet. He’d… had an orgasm from that. He shivered. Trying to swallow the disgust. He closed his eyes, sniffling. 

He stood, still shaking like a leaf, grabbed a cloth from his bag and wiped himself clean on autopilot before walking into the inn to go find Urbosa. She would know what to do.

She was already awake when he got through the door. Apparently he looked like he’d been tossed around by a Lynel since she was by his side in a heartbeat, gently grabbing his wings and looking him over.

“What happened?” Her voice was quiet but the underlying strength in it was a comfort. The knowledge that if someone (alive) had done this they’d be on the business end of her sword.

He rubbed at his eye. “It was just a nightmare.” He forgot why he was here? He was going to have to _tell_ her what happened. Why did he come here?

“Revali,-” she looked around the room, before dragging him outside and somewhere more private.

She took a breath, looking him over again. He hadn’t been as thorough as he thought, his thigh feathers definitely weren’t sitting right.

“Separate events?” She gave his wings a squeeze.

He nodded, motioning to his chest, “he just, uh,-” he made a slight jerking motion with his wing, looking to the side and then down at his talons, “y-you know? On my chest? It mixed with my nightmare in an upsetting manner.” His feathers were pressed close to his body. Embarrassment mixing with the disgust and fear he still felt.

“I thought you didn’t remember your nightmares?” Not accusing, just perplexed, she looked like she was still processing what he’d implied.

“This one was… terrible but it wasn’t one of _those_.” He played with the hem of his shirt, her shirt, really. The one he stole when he left Gerudo Town, wanting more of the safety and comfort she always brought with her but unwilling to ask for anything. He reached for his bow.

He froze, he’d left his bow near his hammock. He had to get it. 

“Urbosa, I need to-” he met her eyes “-I left my bow, I can’t,” the rising feeling of helplessness, that he was seconds away from death was crushing his airways, he was okay for now but he needed his bow. The sooner the better.

She shushed him, “nothing is going to happen to you, Revali. You’re safe.” 

His breath stuttered, eyes closed tight. Breathe, just had to keep breathing. He was alright. He was fine. Urbosa was here. He was fine. He tugged at his feathers, focusing on the sting. It was _fine._

“Okay, _okay_ , come on, it’s not far.” She untangled his wingtips from his feathers, guiding him back to his and Daruk’s camp.

The second he had his bow in wing he could focus less on the impending sense of doom and more on taking deep, even breaths. 

Urbosa was knelt beside him. His vomit was two feet in front of him.

He cringed. 

Which is when Daruk chose to wake up.

Revali groaned, hiding in Urbosa’s open arms. 

“Urbosa?” And then more urgently: “is he okay?”

She hummed, running a hand down his back. “I think he’s embarrassed.” He huffed, poking her in the ribs, hard.

“Ow! Yes. He’s fine.” She scowled, pulling him back by the shoulders, looking him over again. “We should get you some water and bread.” 

“Not hungry.”

“Too bad. C’mon. Up. Let’s go sit away from the smell of your stomach acid.”

Revali shot her a _look_ and stood, still a bit shaky from earlier. He hazarded a glance at Daruk, but he seemed lost in thought.

Daruk sat with him at the table while Urbosa ran inside the inn for the bread and water. 

“Nightmare?” 

Revali shifted his grip on his bow, nodding. He probably still looked like a mess.

He lifted a wing up to his chest, hesitating before running his wingtips through the plumage he could reach through the shirt collar. At least he wasn’t crusty. He dug his talons into the ground beneath him.

“Hey,” Daruk nudged him, “you okay?”

Revali kept his wingtip pressed to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. “Yes. I do however, need a bath.”

Daruk laughed, quieter than usual in the odd time between late night and early morning.

Urbosa sat down, sliding him the glass, holding up a finger, “slowly.”

He drank as slowly as he could, not breaking eye contact with her. 

She sighed, leaning on the table. “Well you don’t have to be like _that_.”

Daruk slapped her on the back. “At least he’s sassing you again.” He laughed. 

Revali rolled his eyes, putting the water down. It did feel nice on his throat.

“Yes, you’re right. Sass is the best outcome here isn’t it.” She looked at him. “Were you always this sassy? Were you running around barely knee-high sassing everyone?”

He snorted, grabbing the bread from her and tearing a piece off and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“I’ll bet you a purple rupee he was.” 

“Daruk, dear, I’d lose that bet if I took it.” 

Revali relaxed, putting his head down on the table and listened to them bicker.

~~

Revali had dozed for a good 20 minutes before Urbosa was nudging him, warning him that the others would be awake soon.

He had left to bathe himself almost immediately. Suddenly very aware of how mussed his feathers still were. His neck feathers were all over the place. He definitely looked like he’d had sex last night. Hylia, he was embarrassed. He could barely look at his own reflection. 

He was going to be weird about fingers for a bit, he could just feel it.

Urbosa _and_ Daruk had seen him like that. He covered his face, sinking into the water. 

After he had gotten… assorted left over fluids out of his feathers, including but not limited to: vomit, semen, and for some reason, mud. He went on to making sure his feathers we’re all settled correctly.

He was late for breakfast. Not that it mattered considering the way his stomach turned. Maybe he’d eat some more bread to appease Urbosa but… eggs and bacon were out.

They’d decided to put off traveling to the next day and he couldn’t help but feel like that was his fault. Zelda was clearly excited for Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk to see the work she’d already completed and the plans she had already been able to make.

Zelda linked her arm with his wing and dragged him off to look at shops. She bit her lip, sighing, “sorry, I am not being very good company, I am having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that we have to leave tomorrow. This has been enjoyable. I miss being among you all, the thought that there isn’t much time left is… making me a bit sad.” 

He raised a brow at her. She sighed, kicking the ground, “I know we’ll be together at Hyrule Castle but it’s… different. The castle is difficult to… _exist_ in.”

He hummed, patting her hand awkwardly. He wasn’t good at comfort. 

“It’s no matter, really. Things take time. The castle will be a home again eventually.” She smiled at him. “I sometimes have a hard time believing it’s only been 2 months.”

He clicked his beak, narrowing his eyes. Had it only been 2 months?

He grabbed a shirt, looking at the blue and red pattern before grimacing and putting it back. “It’s felt longer than the last 100 years, Rito Village is odd to be in. It is very-” he hesitated, grasping for the right word and coming up empty, “-changed.” 

She poked at some clothes on the discount rack, flipping through before moving on. He let her drag him around. Content to just exist and poke fun of clothes they thought were ugly. Voices low so the woman in charge couldn’t hear them snickering over a bright orange and green shirt with pink fabric butterflies sewn onto it.

“Honestly I think it would look lovely on you, Princess.” He held it up to her, tone overly honest in a very sarcastic way.

“Now, Revali, don’t be modest, it’ll bring out the colour of your eyes in such a lovely way. You should have it. I’m sure the butterflies would poke through your armour splendidly.” She choked on a laugh near the end, meeting his eyes. 

“It would clash fantastically with Urbosa’s hair.” Revali murmured, smirking at Zelda.

“It _would_ be a very thoughtful gift.”

They locked eyes. 

Nearly 3000 rupees later they had it wrapped up in a bag, dangling from Zelda’s arm. 

They presented their incredibly honest and thoughtful gift to Urbosa over lunch. Daruk, Mipha, and Link were unfortunately late and neither of them wanted to wait.

She’d looked at them both in turn, holding the thing up in front of herself. 

“I love it.” 

She changed into it almost immediately.

~~

Zelda and Revali ended up trading glances over their lunch. He had to breathe hard to avoid snickering a few times. Zelda had ended up faking a cough a few times. Smiling sweetly when Urbosa asked if she was feeling alright.

“Just fine, Urbosa, just a tickle.” 

Urbosa was obviously fucking with them but it had become a matter of pride to see who would crack first. Urbosa or Revali and Zelda.

They never really got to find out, since Link and Mipha had returned and broke the contest.

“Urbosa? May I be so rude as to ask what you are wearing?” Mipha asked at the same time Link blurted out: “Tell me those aren’t real butterflies.”

Urbosa snorted. Zelda inhaled, looking at Revali’s bewildered expression before bursting into laughter, falling onto her back in the grass.

Revali looked at the shirt then to Link, “why in the name of Hylia would they be-” he snorted, devolving into a short burst of _giggles_ , “ _real?”_

He hid his face behind his wing. The idea that he and Zelda went around catching butterflies to sew onto a shirt of all things making him snicker into his wing.

“Well I think it’s a lovely shirt. Even if the butterflies are fake.” Urbosa said, tone light and happy.

It took him a second to realize Mipha and Link were watching him. Laughter dying in his throat. Had he done something? 

He shifted his wing so he could touch his bow discreetly.

“What?” He asked, nerves leaking through to his voice.

Mipha smiled, “nothing, I just don’t think I’ve heard you laugh before.”

Link nodded in agreement and Zelda hummed, still lying on her back. 

“Real butterflies. Link, that would be _cruel._ ” Zelda sighed, amusement still thick in her voice.

Urbosa sighed. “Would you two sit down and eat. It’ll get cold, and where is Daruk?”

Revali played with his food, unsettled.

Daruk, as it turns out had been out hunting his own food down as he had depleted what was left of his personal stores and wouldn’t return until after dinner.

When he saw the shirt he had laughed loudly, clapping her on the back, she didn’t stumble. “Nice shirt.”

“Thank you, Daruk. It was a gift, it’s nice to know some people appreciate high fashion.”

Revali snorted, rolling his eyes from where he was waxing his bowstring near the fire.

“Who was it from and where’s mine?” 

“Revali and Zelda. They went shopping this afternoon so you would have to ask them.” She said, eyes half open, lounging in the warmth of the fire.

Revali frowned. “Before you ask there was nothing in your size.”

Daruk sighed, “dang, got my hopes up and everything.”

Revali put his string and wax aside, suddenly nervous, should they have gotten Daruk something? Then wouldn’t they have needed to get something for everyone? Daruk looked like he was faking his hurt, sure, but what if he was actually hurt about being left out? Revali swallowed, forcing his breathing into a steady rhythm.

“My apologies, we did not mean to disappoint you. Maybe if we commission something it will be done within the next century.” He sniffed, shoulders back, cocking a brow in challenge.

Daruk laughed. “That _is_ a lot of detailed stitching.”

“The amount of butterflies it would take to cover it would be nearing the hundreds.” Zelda added in.

Urbosa snorted. “That would take quite a while wouldn’t it.”


	3. Revali Stresses Literally Everyone Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: tip toes by half alive  
> additional chapter tags: public/outdoor sex, sickness, bad book club: featuring The Eye of Argon and Twilight (mostly just edward bashing, mipha ships bella/alice)
> 
> Link gets a lot of shit in this fic considering he's one of my all time faves! he and revali bond a bit in chapter 4 i swear!
> 
> I headcanon that Revali has problems with people giving him the silent treatment! one way to make him anxious is to just silently stare at him (and considering what pre-calamity link was good at it's no wonder he would dislike him on that basis imo) Attention is something he craves he just wants words of praise accompanying it.

They left early the next morning after breakfast.

They had chosen to walk to Hyrule considering Daruk would not be able to ride a horse and Revali was the only one capable of flight.

Link walked his and Zelda’s horses beside them, making kissy sounds and nuzzling them the entire way. It was… disgusting in Revali’s opinion.

They did not make it very far. Revali could fly this distance in under a half hour. 12 minutes if he was rushing. He knew this because the Wetland Stable was about the same distance as the Dueling Peaks stable. Getting to the Wetland stable just after lunch was… incredibly slow. Granted they took the road and were walking leisurely. If they pushed on they’d have to camp out in the woods or fields. 

Revali was almost hoping they’d stop and stay the night at the stables. Especially after the stable runner gave him a once over he now knew how to identify and take advantage of. The guy was interested and Revali was… well he was surrounded by people he knew. That was not ideal. He shot back a look of his own, eyes glinting.

The others went to get settled in for a late lunch. Revali muttered an excuse to Urbosa, something about eating later, and caught the man’s eye, jerking his gaze off to the side. Trying to get him into a more private space. He didn’t necessarily want to flirt in front of them. Which was funny since the last time he’d had sex it was in clear view of a lot of sleeping people. Goddess, anyone could’ve walked past and seen him get fucked into the dirt.

He stopped that train of thought before he got to how the night ended. Focusing on how this guy was much more attractive out of his stupid hat. Revali leaned one shoulder against the building, cocking his hips, he’d chosen the opposite direction of the firepit hoping it was far enough away that his voice wouldn’t travel.

“Hey, I’m Lawdon, by the way.”

“Revali.” He looked up at him, eyes hooded.

“Oh, I know. _Champion_ Revali,” he leaned into Revali’s space, a hand braced near his head. The odds of getting laid were rising. 

“Oh. Uh. I… I’ll just. Urbosa told me to tell you that we aren’t spending the night.”

Mipha. 

Revali had frozen the second he heard her voice, feathers fluffing out. His position was extremely obvious. Lawdon had a hand hovering by his hip, close to making contact but hadn’t quite made it before her interruption. 

“I’ll go back to lunch now, have fun, bye!” She squeeked running off.

Lawdon sighed, finally placing his hand down on Revali’s hip, stroking with his thumb.

“I hope the mood and momentum of this hasn’t been completely ruined?”

Revali didn’t think so, no. Besides if he wanted to have sex it was now or never. He also needed to avoid everyone now anyways.

“Do you know anywhere private?” He asked, pressing into Lawdons hand and leaning further into his space. Grabbing his hips and squeezing. The sooner he could forget what just happened the better. He was also horny, bored, and frustrated. 

“Yeah, yeah come on. It’s outside if that’s alright? Not much out here in terms of private shelter.”

“That’s fine.” 

Lawdon took him south east of the stable and pinned him against a tree, leg between his thighs. “Good?”

Revali looked around. No one was around and he couldn’t get a good visual on anything around them. “It’ll do.” He was vaguely disappointed. He definitely didn’t want Urbosa or anyone he knew walking in on him like this. Not again at least, but he also felt a thrill of arousal at the prospect of being… watched. He would have to look into that some more in the future.

Lawdon grabbed his hips, pulling them together, “anything I need to know beforehand?”

Revali hesitated. Trying not to think of blood on his chest. 

“Don’t touch my chest.”

“Can do, is here-” he touched his own sides “-alright?”

“Yes. Sides are fine, shoulders are fine. Stomach is fine.” Revali thrust against him, losing patience. “I have to leave soon, remember.”

Lawdon chuckled, “feisty, I like it.”

Revali didn’t take off much of what he was wearing. He laid his bow to the side and took the armour around his waist off, Lawdon for his part just pulled his pants down.

The sex itself was hardly anything to write home about, it was quick and left Revali gasping but it was hardly the most interesting or drawn out that he’s had.

Lawdon had prepared him, fingers had felt weird this time around but Revali focused on the feeling and not the memory. He was quick about it thankfully. Sensing Revali’s discomfort at the necessary step.

He’d cleaned himself up after, smoothing misplaced feathers and replacing his armour, grabbing his bow from where he’d placed it beside them and returned to the group. His recent release helping ease the knot in his stomach. Soothing his fragile nerves.

Urbosa waggled her eyebrows at him and Mipha blushed. He felt like crawling into a cave and never leaving. He’d forgotten about Mipha walking in earlier. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before glaring at Mipha.

Urbosa pointed at the bowl of soup nearby, something with potatoes and cream. He drank it slowly, letting the warmth spread through his body. Eventually his feathers settled back down.

~~

Revali stayed apart from them for the first two hours of their walk. 

Enough time for Urbosa to get impatient and strike, idling up beside him with mischief in her eyes.

“Urbosa.” He warned.

“Revali.” She sang. “Come now, we all saw how he looked you over. He was _very_ into you.”

He groaned, digging his wings into his eyes. Was it that obvious? He shot her a glare between his feathers. 

“He seemed like a nice young man, why didn’t you introduce us?” She asked, all feigned innocence. 

He threw his wings down, clenched into fists. “Why? Are you like this?” He felt a headache begin to build. 

She tilted her head in confusion, “surely I don’t know what you mean? I’m just wondering why you’d be ashamed of him? Was there something wrong with his dick?” 

He felt like screaming into his wings. Instead he glared at her and hissed out: “his dick was absolutely _normal._ ” Before storming off, feathers ruining any affect his glare might have had on her.

Urbosa threw her head back and laughed.

~~

He walked next to Daruk after that. Daruk was still being overly gentle with him. Which was normally incredibly weird and annoying but suited his intentions just fine. Any questions about his sex life would be easily dodged. He hoped.

His intuition was correct. All he had gotten was a curious glance and then he’d started talking about anything that came to mind. 

Revali’s feathers took awhile to settle. Everytime he looked at Urbosa he’d get embarrassed again and they’d fluff back up.

Daruk chuckled. “Does talking about sex bother you that much? The Gerudo are very open and frank about those kinds of discussions you know.”

“I am well _aware_ .” Revali ran a wing through his crest, Goddess did they want to kill him. “It is _weird_ , Daruk. I would rather not speak of it.”

“Cause it’s embarrassing or you’re ashamed?” Daruk’s tone had gone serious very suddenly.

“I am not _ashamed_ .” Revali rubbed his face displacing his feathers. “It’s… I do not wish to discuss it with _Urbosa_ or _you_ of all people.”

Daruk chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’ll back off.”

Revali sighed, “thank you.” 

“He did seem like a very nice young man.”

Revali almost screamed. 

Almost. 

~~

They made camp in a copse of trees about 6 hours walking distance from Hyrule Castle. The goal was to be there for lunch at the latest. They could have made it by midnight but traveling at night was never a good idea. Besides. They could all use the rest.

Revali didn’t dream when he was traveling. He didn’t know if it was just that he didn’t sleep enough to dream or if the exhaustion got to him but it was almost refreshing.

He slept during Urbosa’s watch, the look she gave him when she woke up to take her watch had him trying to sleep in earnest. He had probably slept an hour before the sounds of breakfast being prepared woke him. The utensils clunking together making his head pound. 

They set off after a quick breakfast, packing quickly and setting off as soon as they could. Mipha had bumped her shoulder into his wing giving him a tired smile before continuing in silence.

Mipha hadn’t slept well either and the two had spent much of the night speaking in hushed whispers. She’d poked and prodded until he shared some small details about what exactly he’d been up to with the stable runner.

She had seemed to try and make it as embarrassing as possible to make up for the fact that she had walked in on them flirting. He didn’t understand why she’d want more details if she was embarrassed by _that._ It was not like she wanted… detailed details, but still. 

They hadn’t spoken about his rendezvous long, however. She had spoken a bit about her brother and father. How their relationship has changed and how she felt out of place among her family and people now. Despite being welcomed back with open arms. Revali had murmured in agreement. 

The walk was quiet and companionable and remained that way until they got to the castle. Which suited him just fine. The quiet was enjoyable. 

He didn’t feel like eating much. Less than usual at least. He wondered if he was getting worse again. Not that he’d been doing _good_. He was at least… having okay days. Felt less like a disaster. He pushed some peas around his plate. Everyone else was half way done their plates. His was… mostly full. He should at least try. 

He finished the peas. Leaving the rest practically untouched. He glanced over at Link before pushing his plate over to him.

Wasting food was… less than ideal. It should be eaten. He just couldn’t manage it right at this moment.

Link had given him a small frown, looking between him and the plate now in front of him before leaning over and whispering: “you should at least have some of the chicken, protein is good for you.” 

“I’m not hungry.” He felt like if he ate any more he’d vomit. He glanced at Link from the corner of his eye. “Maybe later.” Just to get him off of his case. Revali needed this to be left alone for now.

Link nodded. 

He knew if he looked up Urbosa would be watching him. 

He still looked up. He really wasn’t feeling that well and meeting her eyes didn't help. He looked back down before excusing himself and leaving. 

~~

Link had found him a few hours after lunch at the archery range and placed soup in front of him. Staring at him expectantly.

“Ugh, fine.” He picked the soup up. It was a lot easier on his stomach. It was chicken broth with shredded chicken and some carrots in it. Link had nodded at him before sitting down some ways away with his nose in a book.

He ate half of the soup.

~~

He fell asleep. He had packed up and headed inside to find a corner to write in his diary and he had fallen asleep. Stupid really. 

He woke with a jolt, the phantom feeling of blood dripping down his feathers making him freeze before he remembered where he was. He took a breath in and immediately started coughing. 

He may have freaked out a bit. A coughing fit after a nightmare was… not ideal. Especially with the sharp stabbing pain it sparked in his chest. 

He sniffled and flopped back down on the window seat. He was not sick. He wasn’t. 

He just woke up bad from a nap. It’ll pass. He shivered. 

It didn’t. By the time dinner came around his feathers wouldn’t sit down for longer than a few minutes and his chest still ached. He wondered who he picked the cold up from. He wondered how long he’d had it. He hadn’t been feeling well certainly but, he usually didn’t feel well. How was he supposed to distinguish one sick feeling from another? Hylia, his head hurt.

He opened his beak a bit, trying to discreetly breathe through it instead of his cere. He didn’t want to be too obvious but… breathing was hard right now, every breath brought a short stab of pain in his chest. Probably not a good sign.

He shivered and his feathers ruffled up. He closed his beak glaring down at his food. 

There was movement and then Urbosa was sliding into the chair beside him and pressing her hand to his forehead. “You feeling okay?” 

He nodded, lifting his wing so he could push her hand away. 

“Revali.”

“What.” Ugh his voice was all croaky.

Urbosa took a deep breath. “Okay, come on. Up.” She kicked his chair, urging him to get up. 

He narrowed his eyes at her but another shiver had his feathers ruffled once more so he got up, following her out of the room, back straight and head held high at the very least.

She led him to his room, opened the door and motioned for him to enter. 

“So, when did you catch this cold?” She asked, voice conversational as she walked over to his bed and tugged the blankets free, fluffing his pillows for good measure. 

“I’m not sick.” He croaked, certainly sounding sick.

“Right, you look the picture of perfect health.” She fluffed the pillow in her hands, throwing it down on the bed.

His feathers ruffled. He was certainly sick of that, they hadn’t laid completely flat since… ah. He was wondering why he’d had a hard time keeping his feathers down. He supposed he’s been sick since the stables at least. Probably picked something up in Kakariko. 

“Will you lay down and rest or will I have to drag you over to this bed?”

He met her eyes, trying to challenge her. 

He ended up sitting down on the bed in a huff. She rolled her eyes, wrapping the blanket around him.

“Stay here, alright? I’m going to see if Zelda has a doctor on hand that has any knowledge of Rito.” She gave his wings a squeeze, touch leaving him feeling like he’d just been rubbed with sandpaper.

He did not want to be poked and prodded at just to be told he had a rather serious cold. Respiratory issues always hit Rito harder than the other races and he just wanted to deal with this quietly.

He laid down, giving into the way his body ached and closed his eyes for a minute.

~~

When he woke it was to Urbosa talking to a strange woman he hadn’t seen before. He assumed she was the doctor. He pushed himself up, glaring at them both.

“Ah, good evening, I’m the castle physician, Gloria.” She held out a wrinkled hand that he pointedly ignored. She Hmph’d and tapped her notepad. “I’m just going to check a few vitals and then I’ll be out of your h- feathers.” Her voice was light but firm. 

He frowned. Great.

After what felt like an eternity she asked him a few questions. “Are you sore at all? Any pain in your chest?” She sounded like she’d rather be elsewhere at this point. Good mood eroded by his irritable demeanor.

“Yes.” He hissed, completely done with this entire thing.

“Which side?” She raised a brow at him.

He took a deep breath, feeling a stab of pain to the right of his chest. “The right.”

She hummed and took out her stethoscope and a thermometer so she could take his temperature and listen to his breathing and heart rate. She also shined a light into each of his eyes. The usual check up things he supposed. Thankfully she avoided touching his chest. 

Gloria had taken some blood which was hard. Blood and chest pain. Good mix. He kept his eyes closed tight. He didn’t know why she took the blood. He assumed she just wanted to run some tests to make sure he was in otherwise good health. Probably had been asked by Urbosa. Maybe he hasn't been listening close enough to what she was asking him. 

“Well, I can confidently say you have a respiratory infection. At any rate, this has been an… experience. Drink lots of water and get a lot of rest. I’m going to leave Urbosa with a few things for you. I’ll explain what they are to her since you don’t seem to be in the mood to entertain.” She certainly sounded done with him as well.

They both stepped outside. Revali took a deep breath through his beak, regretting it immediately as a coughing fit hit, leaving him with a stabbing feeling in his chest. He hated this and he hated bedrest. He grabbed his bow and ran his wingtips over it until the feeling passed. He tugged his blanket back up.

Urbosa closed the door gently behind her. Leaning against it with a sigh before walking over and sitting down next to him, pulling the blanket to further cover his shoulders. 

“A lower respiratory infection, hm?” 

He closed his eyes.

“I sent Zelda and Mipha after some soup. Just chicken broth. The physician said making sure you eat was important.” She sounded… off. Her tone of voice flat. What had that idiot doctor said?

“She said it takes a while for the infection to get this bad. For Rito at least.” Urbosa touched her fingers to his cheek, stroking his red marking. He shivered, touch not feeling… great at the moment.

“She also said that it could get worse.” 

He closed his eyes. Oh. Yes he supposed it could. He supposed she had told Urbosa how deadly this could be for him.

“She gave me this to help ease the symptoms.” She held up a brown bottle. “Just one spoonful taken with food, twice daily.” She sighed, putting the bottle aside. Revali, this is important, please, please rest for now, at least until your fever breaks.”

He nodded. He wasn't going to rest but she didn't need to know that. 

~~ 

Apparently she had guessed as much since he wasn't alone for more than 5 minutes. That was to say when he was conscious. He had no way of knowing how closely he was monitored when exhaustion pulled him under. 

Mipha had helped ease some of his symptoms with magic. Not able to get rid of the cold but wanting to help nonetheless. His throat did feel better. Less torn up from the coughing.

His day was a blur of sleeping and being forced to drink water and broth and he was once threatened into eating fruit. He threw the fruit up. He honestly didn't remember much of it. Getting flashes of hushed conversation here and there. The medicine the physician had made him drink twice a day was… disgusting.

By the time his fever broke he was bored to death and needed to get to the archery range as soon as possible. However he still had to get through Urbosa. 

Urbosa touched a hand to his forehead, holding her breath until she let it out in a relieved sigh. 

Revali frowned. "I haven't been out that long." He mumbled crossly. 

Urbosa glared at him suddenly angry. "Revali. It's been 5 days. We were _worried_."

Oh. He gulped. 

She sighed again, moving her hand to pat his shoulder. "Just take it easy for awhile, okay?" 

He nodded. 

"Do you think you can keep something solid down or should I grab you some broth?" She was still watching him carefully. Like she was looking for more signs of sickness. 

"At least let me walk to the _kitchens_ " he groaned, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. He needed to stretch his legs at the very least. He felt like flying was out of the question for now. 

~~ 

Urbosa had relented and he got to his talons and nearly fell on his tail feathers from the wave of dizziness that washed over him. 

She held him steady as he got his bearings. When he felt like he could open his eyes without vomiting he opened them and met her eyes almost scared she would force him back into bed. 

She raised a brow at him, "okay?" 

He swallowed. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." 

Breathing still hurt. He had to open his break every so often to get enough air. He wondered when this would pass. The persistent cough was not helping. His fever had broken but he was decidedly still sick. It was not fair. At least he could lose time to delirium so he wouldn't be bored with a fever. 

Getting to the kitchen was enough to wind him. He felt pathetic and weak and all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and cry out his frustration. He wouldn't. The temptation however, remained. 

Urbosa set some soup in front of him. This time it had chicken, rice, and corn among some other vegetables in it. 

He managed most of it this time around, the broth at least. He left some of the other stuff behind. 

He stifled a yawn. Blinking the yawn-tears away and curling over his bowl and breathing in the last of the steam.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed." Urbosa put a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. 

He shook his head. He didn't want to spend more time in that bed. Besides he needed a bath. 

"I can _smell_ myself. I need a bath, Urbosa." 

"You smell fine. Wet feathers will just make you sicker, Revali."

He huffed. "I feel fine. I don’t smell fine." He had a coughing fit after that and Urbosa had gently rubbed circles into his back until he could breathe again. 

" _Fine_. Can I at least have a change of scenery." His voice was hoarse and grating to his own ears. 

"Yes. Some sun would do you good anyways." She sighed.

He took her to a point halfway between the kitchens and his room. To the little window seat he'd been in the other day. He was going to associate it with sickness after this so he might as well enjoy it now. She opened the window a crack for him before grabbing the blanket abandoned there and wrapped him up in it. 

"I can do it myself, Urbosa. I'm not that sick."

She hummed. "Not anymore, no."

He rolled his eyes, wincing as his head throbbed. He curled up against the window, looking out into the sky. The pang of longing wasn't much of a surprise. He hasn't been out to fly in a while. He'd felt too tired during the walk to Hyrule Castle and now… the shaky feeling in his limbs was definitely telling him no. He sighed, which led to more coughing. 

When the fit passed he stayed still and tried to enjoy the way the sun warmed him and the smell of the fresh air. He glanced over to where Urbosa had settled on a nearby chair, reading a book before going back to looking at the sky.

When he woke it was to the sound of Mipha and Urbosa talking quietly. He tried to suppress a cough, wanting to listen in. 

"Oh, no, I was just worried when I couldn't find him." Oh so Mipha was looking for him. He wondered why. 

Urbosa chuckled, "he did need a change of scenery but I don't think he'd make it _too_ far. He's still rather ill, Mipha" 

He heard Mipha hum to herself. "I wish I could do more for him. Heal more."

"I know.” Urbosa sighed, “I should have noticed he was sick sooner." 

He shifted before stretching his wings out in front of him, coughing as he did so. Cutting the conversation short.

He looked up at them with tired eyes. "I didn't even know I was sick, Urbosa. How would you have known?" He asked as he pushed himself upright, leaning against the window. Urbosa hummed quietly. Smiling at him sadly before going back to her book. 

Mipha sat down next to him, pulling one of his wings into her lap and carding her fingers through the feathers. Touch was, thankfully, starting to feel okay again. 

"Feeling better?" Mipha asked, fingers digging further into his feathers to gently rub at his skin. He shivered, that felt nice. He realized she was likely just checking his temperature and frowned. 

He stretched his legs out, feeling his joints pop and shoved himself to his feet. Mipha stood up beside him, not letting go of his feathers quite yet. 

He gave her a sideways glance. Was she going to cling to him all day? 

When they got back to his room it was to find Zelda in there already. Changing his sheets. 

"Are you or are you _not_ a princess?" 

She startled. Whipping around from where she was trying to tuck a corner in. 

She smoothed her hair down. "I… yes. Does that matter?" 

"Do you not have people to do this for you?" He watched her shove the corner of the sheet on the stubborn bed, crawling after it to hook over the corner. 

"I do. However I did not want to risk you coming back before they could have the time." She smacked the bed, glaring at it. "Obviously I was correct to do it myself since you needed clean sheets and are now here." 

He turned to Urbosa, "I believe this would be a perfect opportunity for me to take a bath and let the Princess finish making the bed. Don't you agree?" 

Zelda tossed the blanket onto the bed, foregoing a flat sheet, she punched a pillow. 

"No, I think she's done." Voice lilting as she watched the princess huff and cross her arms. 

"I _am_ done." she stalked over to Revali and touched his shoulder gently. "You look better. Now. Go make use of my sheets. Those took forever to get on."

He sighed. He felt gross. He shook Mipha loose and collapsed onto the bed in a huff, wing over his eyes. Thankfully the sheets didn't immediately snap up and try to consume him. He thought he might scream if anything went wrong at this point in time. 

Maybe if he pretended to cooperate he could get out on his own for a bit. He felt crowded and coddled. 

~~

They did eventually leave him alone. 

Unfortunately for him, Link was at the archery range. 

He almost turned around. Almost. 

He’d just stretch his wings, get some use out of his bow. Link could go screw himself. 

Link nodded at him, thankfully leaving him alone. Revali didn’t last long. His body was still too weak to keep any form of exercise up for long it seemed. He stood still, trying not to breathe too heavily, bow clenched tight in his wing.

He felt a hand on his arm, Link made eye contact before looking away and pointing to a nice shaded tree. 

The problem with the stabbing feeling in his chest, even if it had eased some, was that it was making it hard to stay in the moment. Especially when his body was trying to make him breathe deeply.

This… may have been a mistake. He leaned against the tree not knowing how he had gotten over to it and focused on his breathing. Running his wingtips over the back of his bow, tugging at the fabric tied to it. Link didn’t go far but he didn’t intrude either. 

When Revali had himself under control again he got up and tried again.

~~

Link eventually frowned at him and left. Only to return 10 minutes later with Urbosa.

She was pissed to say the least of it.

~~

He ended up snapping after Urbosa dragged him back to his room, seething the entire way up. They got into a big argument. He usually didn’t scream or yell at people, preferring barbed words and a haughty demeanor. He had this time. That is until he had collapsed onto the ground in a heap gasping for air, every breath felt like someone had stabbed him in the side, making it impossible to take deep breaths.

She knelt beside him and waited it out with him. Not touching him and definitely still angry.

“Revali. I know emotions are running a bit high so I’m going to let it go for _now_. You’re going to rest and I’m going to send Daruk in until we are both calmer. Understood?” 

He cleared his throat, still trying to gain his breath back. He grit out a pained: “understood.”

Daruk was… only slightly easier to handle.

Revali had ended up curled up on his bed, not sleeping but definitely resting. He still couldn’t breathe through his cere. Breathing through his beak was barely any better. His lungs felt crackly every time he tried to breathe.

It just hurt so much. 

Daruk nudged him awake and handed him his medicine, he took it with very little fuss. Deciding not to push his luck with every adult in his life. He curled back up.

Daruk for his part was mostly silent for the rest of the night. It was slightly unnerving and he had the feeling that he fucked up big time today. 

Daruk sighed, leaning back in his chair before speaking, “she’s only mad ‘cause she cares about you, you know?.” 

He buried his face in his blankets and closed his eyes tight.

~~

Urbosa came back in when the moon was high in the sky. He hadn’t been able to sleep yet, remaining lost in thought and unwilling to have any more weird dreams. He barely remembered the ones from his fever but… he shivered. Best not to try. He had vague memories of waking up in a panic a few times.

She laid down on top of his blankets, facing him. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.” She took a breath. “But I need you to understand that I was only angry because I care about you. Any sustained activity right now could make this _worse,_ Revali. You do realize how close you came to dying? You're quite ill, even now.”

He closed his eyes. He had known that. Not that his cold was _that_ bad but… he knew this could kill him. He just wasn’t sure he cared. He didn’t necessarily want to die but… if it was up to fate? Then who was he to fight it.

“Revali. Come on. Talk to me.” She pleaded, touching his face lightly.

He looked at her. “I… I know.” He paused, swallowing nervously before continuing. “I was just... restless. I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin if I had to do _nothing_ any longer.” He plucked at a feather on his elbow.

“Why don’t you try reading?”

He snorted, he liked reading. He liked writing as well, he just… needed physical activity. A lot of physical activity. He missed flying. He shuddered. Goddess, _flying_.

“I just want to fly,” His voice cracked and he blinked hard trying to stop the sudden tears before she noticed them. 

“Oh, Revali, come here. I know this is hard.” She murmured, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He curled into her, pressing his face into her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I went to the archery range. It was stupid.” He murmured after he managed to stop crying. Trying to copy how she had said her earlier apology. 

“It was, but I understand why you wanted to get out.” She gave him a squeeze. “Depending on how you feel in the morning we can get out of the castle for a bit at the very least.” It wouldn’t be enough but… compromise. 

He nodded, suddenly incapable of keeping his eyes open.

~~

His chest was tighter than the day prior when he woke up. He supposed that was what he deserved. He was having a hard time just laying in bed breathing. 

He closed his eyes, angry that he had messed up his recovery. It was just going to take longer now and he wouldn’t even get to get out of the castle today.

Urbosa appeared beside him and handed him a spoonful of the nasty brown liquid and a cup of water. He swallowed the medicine quickly, trying to get it down his throat with as little contact as possible. 

The water he drank between breaths. 

He must’ve passed back out after that because when he woke next there was a teapot on the nightstand and a Princess perched in a chair next to it.

“Princess.” His voice sounded worse today. Good. This was great. His head was pounding.

“Hello, Revali. Would you like some tea?”

How have they all remained healthy? They were constantly in his space, touching him. 

He blinked, right tea, he nodded, shoving himself up before collapsing against the headboard. 

She poured the tea and carefully handed him a cup. 

He sipped at it slowly. Letting the warmth spread down his throat and through his chest, helping him breathe a bit easier.

When he was done Zelda gently took the cup from his wings and brought the blanket back around his shoulders. He frowned at her and batted her hands away.

“Why haven’t you all gotten sick?” He murmured up at her, just a bit of irritation in his voice.

She chuckled, “some preventative magic, mostly.” She paused, sitting down on the bed, hands folded in her lap. “Did Urbosa ever...?” She asked, voice trailing off in uncertainty. 

“Yes. We spoke.” 

“Oh good. That… was honestly a hard argument to listen to.” She looked down at her hands. 

“Being involved was hardly a walk in the park I can assure you of that.” It _was_ probably a walk in the park considering how far he could walk before he felt like _collapsing_.

She hummed. 

After awhile she spoke, “Revali, I know family is a tough subject, but I, that is to say-” she twisted a finger into her hair pulling lightly “-if you wanted to be, we could… we could be family? All of us.”

He froze. He’d been tempted to cut her off in all honesty. 

“Family?” He murmured, testing the word out. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head at her. “You would _want_ to be my family?” He was confused. Why would she want that? 

“Yes. Of course. No one else is quite as good at braiding.” She smiled at him while she spoke, affection clear in her voice.

He stared back at her, still confused. 

Thankfully Urbosa knew when to interrupt conversations at the perfect moment. It was almost like she had a sense for when things would start snowballing out of control.

Maybe she had been eavesdropping. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” She leaned over and pressed a hand to his forehead, smiling after a second. “No fever. That’s good.”

“He is still very congested.” Zelda spoke up.

Revali sneezed, breathing hard and fighting down a whimper. Urbosa reached over and rubbed his back, a worried frown on her face.

He pressed a wing to his chest applying some pressure while he took steady but shallow breaths. This was a miserable experience. It would have been better if he’d gotten Link sick when he’d shoved food at him that first day in the castle. He dug his wingtips into his feathers, searching out the scars.

Zelda poured him more tea.

~~

Revali slept most of the day away. Mipha had visited him at one point, setting a book down and asking if he’d read with her. He was having trouble concentrating so he mostly listened to her read aloud, drifting in and out. 

When he woke, she was asleep next to him, the book had fallen to the side, page lost. There was some soup on the nightstand. He sniffled, reaching over Mipha for it, cradling the still warm food close to him and very slowly drank it.

When he was done he’d placed it back on the nightstand and curled back up on his good side and tried to sleep.

Before he could be dragged back into the abyss Mipha jerked and gasped awake next to him, hands digging into the sheets. She looked around unseeing for a second before she took a deep breath and let it out in a woosh. 

She sniffled. Oh no. Revali sat up watching her warily. He’d never been on this end of a nightmare before. 

“Ah, ignore me, I’m fine. Really. Go back to sleep, Revali.” She said, smiling as she pushed herself up and wiped her eyes. 

He didn’t know what to do. Urbosa would’ve gathered him up into her arms until he was calm, but he wasn’t Urbosa. Would it be appropriate for him to hug her in this context? Would she appreciate it?

He held a wing out, touching her shoulder lightly. She swallowed thickly. “I’m okay.” 

“Ah yes, well from what I’ve been told choking back tears isn’t usually considered ‘okay’.” He narrowed his eyes, tentatively opening his wings up in what he could at least recognize as the: did you want a hug? Motion.

She chuckled, sniffling and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder. 

Revali brought his wings around her shoulders, settling them a bit awkwardly before relaxing into the hug, head nestled next to hers with his wings blocking the world from view.

~~

All in all, it took him another week to recover from the cold enough to fly. Even then it wasn’t exactly an exciting or lengthy flight. Fear of making things worse again trumped the urge to just take off and never land again. He hadn’t even used his gale.

He twirled in the air one last time, feeling the way the wind ruffled his feathers before landing on the castle wall to catch his breath. 

Daruk had returned to Goron City 2 days ago. Revali had the distinct feeling he'd been waiting for Revali's health to improve. If the appraising look Daruk had given him before he had left said anything. He was almost touched. Almost. Mostly, he was annoyed that he'd been hovered over for so long. 

Urbosa had also made plans to return to Gerudo Town. He tried not to let that bother him. He didn’t even know why he’d miss her. Honestly.

He jumped off of the wall, flapping once and soaring over to the open window he had leapt from earlier. He would be expected for lunch. He wondered if he should head back to Rito Village or not. He shot through the open window, flaring his wings out to slow himself and fell to the floor with a click-click of his talons on the stone floor. He didn’t want to go back. 

He ran his wingtips over his bow, staring ahead blankly. He could travel? On the other wing that could be a terrible idea, considering the last time he’d tried traveling got a bit out of wing. Maybe Mipha would travel with him? They could help clear out monsters somewhere.

He tapped the ground with a talon, he’d figure it out later. For now he had some soup to eat. The castle chefs had upgraded him from what was basically just broth to a chicken soup that had chunks of chicken, corn, carrots, and potatoes in it. It was among one of his favourite soups now. It was also surprisingly easy on his stomach.

He needed to find more food that was easy on his stomach. Not eating was apparently not something he could get away with long term.

He turned down the hall and threw the doors to the dining room open, looking around with a smirk on his face. He sat down in a chair next to Mipha, she elbowed him in the side and he smacked her hands away glaring down his beak at her.

“Always have to make a grand entrance do you?” Zelda teased from her seat at the head of the table. 

He sniffed, “is that what you would consider a _grand_ entrance?” He picked up his spoon, raising a brow at her. “Which one of us grew up royalty again?”

She giggled, “okay, fine. It was a perfectly normal entrance.”

Link rolled his eyes, grinning at her before going back to devouring the noodles he had in front of him.

“Did Urbosa decide against gracing us with her presence this fine afternoon?” He had to know, had to figure out how he was going to say goodbye to her this time. The thought of her leaving had him tensing up. It was… stupid really. He would survive if she was not there to soothe him after bad dreams. He wasn’t a fledgling any longer. He was the Rito Champion. 

“She had some things she had to attend to.” Zelda said, twisting her fork against her spoon to get a nice clean roll of noodles.

“Ah yes, she said she had to make sure her provisions would last the trip to Gerudo Town. I do hope the weather stays clear for her journey. It would not be ideal to be caught in the rain. Does she have a tarp?” Mipha was tapping her fork against the plate, eyes roaming over her noodles.

Link kicked her under the table, giving her a pointed look that lost most of its affect since he had noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Disgusting really. The Hero of Legend, everyone. Revali rolled his eyes. “I see. The weather should be fine Mipha. The sky has been clear for days.” He murmured the last part, trying to assuage her fears in a less brutal way. 

She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at Link. Zelda giggled, hand hiding her mouth. Revali went back to his soup, intending to ignore them.

When he finished his soup he excused himself and went off to find Urbosa.

~~

She was in her room. The door was open. All he had to do was walk in, walk in and maybe throw himself down on her bed dramatically. 

She turned to him, “you going to just stand there or what?”

He touched his bow, frowning. “No.”

He walked in, sitting on her bed and drawing his legs up so he could sit cross legged. He put his bow in his lap and stared down at it. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, if anything. 

She went back to packing, humming while she worked. 

“I’d ask if you’d like to accompany me to Gerudo Town but I’d rather you didn’t do any traveling for now.” She murmured, as she packed the last of her provisions. 

He scoffed, waving a wing in the air, “I am no longer sick, Urbosa.”

“Hmm, the physician said you still have a slight wheeze in your right lung. _That_ was from this mornings check up, if you recall.” She sat down next to him. “I know you’re anxious about me leaving-”

“I’m not-” He tried to cut her off, however she cut him off in return.

“Ah, shh. You are, I can practically feel the anxiety rolling off of you.” 

He shifted, he was tense, sure, but anxious? Was it anxiety? He knew Mipha had a generally anxious disposition. He could recognize some of it in himself but… was he really? Or was he just being a fledgling about it? He was probably just being a fledgling about it.

Urbosa continued from where she had previously left off, “I know you’re anxious, but you have Zelda and Mipha, okay? I’d offer Link on that list- ah and there’s the eye roll.” She chuckled, nudging his shoulder. “Honestly Revali, you’re okay. It’ll be okay.”

He looked down at his bow, what if he wasn’t okay? What if it wasn’t okay. He wanted to curl up somewhere cramped and just stay there until his body eventually gave out. He took a strained breath. He was being a fledgling about this. He started coughing on the exhale and Urbosa rubbed his back until the fit subsided. He wanted her to stay, he wanted the easy affection and sense of safety she brought.

He was absolutely not going to cry about it. 

He wasn’t.

She pressed her shoulder to his and he played with the ribbon on his bow for a while. He didn’t cry. He could still feel the tears sitting at the ready behind his eyes but they stayed dry. He was stronger than _that_.

When Zelda poked her head inside, he was almost calm. He had tensed a bit when she had entered but relaxed when all she did was wrap her arms around Urbosa’s neck and huddle into the side Revali wasn’t occupying.

“You are both making this a lot harder than it should be.” She sighed, exasperation coating the words.

“Good. We do not want you to leave. Right, Revali?” Zelda said, voice muffled by Urbosa’s shoulder.

He hummed.

“I’m just going to help set up an event. I’ll be back for your birthday” She squeezed them both. “I’ll miss you too.”

~~

Urbosa left the following morning. 

Link was next, something about visiting a town or something. There had been an open invitation to join him at a later date as he’d be staying awhile, if Revali remembered correctly.

Mipha stayed. As did Zelda since she lived here. Running her out of her own home would be difficult at any rate, considering Ganon had failed to do just that for 100 years. He sighed, maybe a short flight would help clear his head. He still couldn’t do any sort of activity for long without the others getting mad at him.

Three days after Urbosa had left the physician gave him a clean bill of health.

To celebrate he took a nice long flight, shooting monsters down where he saw fit. It took most of the morning and he almost missed lunch. He had been hoping they wouldn’t save him anything. 

Revali still couldn’t handle too much food. He was beginning to suspect it wasn’t just the cold that had caused that. Thinking back, he had always had issues eating. Soup was easiest. He’d never had quite this much trouble making himself eat, however. A proper diet was imperative for a good performance after all. He had learned that the hard way.

Revali finally spotted Zelda and Mipha chatting in a window seat.

He’d been okay recently. So why did he feel so… so hopeless? It wasn’t like he’d felt hopeful while in the castle but everything felt like it took more effort than it usually did. He almost felt okay when he was in the air.

He flew closer to the window making the two young women look up in surprise. 

Zelda unlatched and opened the window for him. “I was wondering when you would be back.” She said, smiling up at him as he swooped into the room.

“Yes, we saved you some lunch. It was a beef stew today.” Mipha had her hands up against her chest. He raised his wing to touch his own before coming to his senses and aborting the motion. Revali narrowed his eyes in thought.

He could do stew. 

“Thank you. What have you two been up to this morning?” He leaned against the wall, making his voice as uninterested as possible.

“We were discussing some redesigns for parts of the castle.” Zelda gave the notebook in her lap a pat. “They’ve been coming along nicely and it would be nice to have access to more of the castle again.” She leaned her face against the window, sighing.

“It can feel a bit cramped considering how large it looks from the outside.” Mipha said, looking down at her clasped hands.

Revali went to go get his lunch. He might be able to eat it all today.

They got up and followed him, which was interesting. He was expecting them to let him leave so they could continue talking about renovations like aging men.

They still spoke of the renovations. It was just while he picked at his stew. He had found out that eating slowly was key to finishing his food. The problem was that it was a bit embarrassing to take nearly an hour to finish a bowl of stew.

Thankfully no one commented on it, either too engrossed in discussing possible room redesigns or just trying to let him save face. From what he’d caught it sounded like they were going to try and make the castles servant wing nicer, add a garden, make the rooms bigger, something about maximizing sunlight, etc. 

Revali ended up leaving half the stew untouched after fifteen minutes, stomach roiling.

He sat very still. Waiting for the feeling to pass.

He wondered if they’d follow him around all day now. He really just wanted to be alone. Alone was safe. 

“Revali? Are you done?” 

Who? 

He looked between the two of them, unable to tell who had just spoken to him. He wondered if he was even worthy of being among them. He quickly tried to push that thought away knowing where it would lead. 

“Revali?” Mipha was next to him, hand reaching towards him.

He flinched.

Mipha flinched.

She slowly sat down next to him, hands in her lap and eyes wide. Waiting for him to react. Zelda stayed where she was, watching them with a furrowed brow.

“Sorry, I… are you feeling alright?” Mipha blurted out in a rush, leaning into his space slightly.

He blinked at her, “I feel fine.” He didn’t, he’s been trying not to vomit for awhile now.

He wondered what was wrong with him. He started pulling at his flight feathers idly.

That was when Zelda appeared next to him, people really had to stop doing that. She held her hand out and he regarded it with suspicion. After a few moments where they regarded one another she threaded her fingers through his wingtips. Stopping him from yanking on his feathers.

He bristled. 

He just had no energy. Zelda got his point and let go of him, sighing as she did so. They let him be for awhile. Not that they left him alone. 

He came to after a bit, eyes sharpening on his now cold stew. He blinked slowly. If he slept now he’d almost be guaranteed a nightmare. If he didn’t he’d have to stay awake.

He weighed his options carefully.

He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, head cushioned on his wings.

~~

When he woke Mipha and Zelda were speaking in hushed voices next to him. He didn’t feel much better. He’d had a dream where he’d been sat down at the dinner table across from Windblight, where they both ate in tense silence. It was… more strange than it was upsetting. Maybe another flight would help.

All he had to do was stand up and get to a window. That was it. 

Why wasn’t he moving? It was easy enough. He just… had to get up. Stand. That was it. He closed his eyes again, fading in and out of consciousness. 

~~

He was sick of this. Honestly, he was better than whatever _this_ was. He dragged himself up and he got ready to leave. No more lazing around. He was going back to his training schedule and he was going to stick to it.

He was _not_ weak and he didn’t need someone to take care of him.

He needed to practice his Gale more. It was frustrating and completely unacceptable that _Link_ had had more time with the ability _he_ had created.

He threw himself into training until he collapsed. He was hardly a stranger to neglecting to eat or sleep when he was after a goal and this was no different. He was however still recovering from his recent illness and his stamina had yet to return. 

So he laid there and panted for a bit. It was barely midnight. He tightened his grip on his bow.

He got up. Just once more. Then he’d reward himself with something to eat. He returned his bow to his back.

He knelt, gathering the winds to him and threw himself up and into the sky, twirling around the twister before he reached the end and flared his wings, gliding.

His vision wavered, time to call it quits. He knew his limits and he was fast approaching them.

~~

This continued for the next few days and his stamina gradually came back to him. 

He got the feeling that Mipha was about to force him into taking a rest. 

In the end she brought up going back to Zora’s Domain, inviting him back with her. He could tell she was nervous. Hands over her chest and brows pinched as she waited for his response.

Honestly he could handle seeing Ledo again, probably. Zora’s domain had some fantastic practice areas as well. 

“Fine. I’ll accompany you. When did you want to set out?”

“I was thinking in 2 days time. My father is getting unbearable with me gone apparently.” She chuckled and looked down at her plate. 

“I see. What of you, princess?”

“Oh, I must remain here and attend to the reconstruction and event plans unfortunately.”

Revali hummed, taking a bite of his chicken.

He wondered what Urbosa and Daruk were up to. Urbosa had written a few days prior and Zelda had coined a response from the three of them since he had shown no interest in sending his own letter out.

~~

Mipha swam up to Zora’s Domain leaving Revali to fly, which suited him just fine since it was much quicker this way.

He needed to practice his gale in a combat setting. He was horrible at summoning winds under stress and it showed in battle, so he scoped out monster nests, keeping one eye on Mipha below.

Revali just had to… keep busy. Keep busy and his mind wouldn’t try to tear him apart. He nudged his bow, making sure it was still there.

~~

Once they had arrived he’d gotten himself settled in the room she had given him previously, setting his limited belongings down on the table, wondering if he should unstring his bow. He was planning on going out and practicing later. Giving it a rest would be a good idea. Yes, rest the bow and look over everything for damage.

He put the bow down, taking a deep breath and suppressing the cough that threatened.

He really, honestly, hated how long he was told the cough would remain. He hated coughing. 

He considered bringing the Great Eagle Bow with him, useless as it was in its current state. Well, he didn’t want it to be stolen now did he. He’d already had to get it returned to him once.

He swore Link didn’t know how to care for a bow properly. 

Revali put the bow on his back and left the room, heading towards the throne room to find Mipha. 

Mipha, as it turns out, was in the middle of arguing with her father when he arrived. 

The argument was about her safety and how she should stay in the domain for longer periods of time, see her people more. 

It seemed reasonable enough at first. 

“Father, I can’t just stay in the domain for the next _hundred_ years. I have ties out there. Friends who won’t be here past then!” She exclaimed, throwing a hand out to the side in a harsh sweeping gesture. 

“Then when will you grace us with your presence again? Are we not important to you any longer Mipha?” He countered, tapping his fingers against his throne. 

“I have returned plenty. I see everyone here more than anyone else. Just because I leave for a few weeks at a time does not mean I am abandoning my people. Or you and Sidon.” Mipha’s voice was firm and loud in the beginning but trailed off into a cross mutter near the end. “I am just… feeling the world out. It has been awhile since I’ve been able to really _see_ it all. I intend to travel more. Link has helped establish a small town and I wish to see it.” She crossed her arms, head tilted up. 

The King sighed. “Very well. I suppose I’ve never been able to tell you what to do.” He chuckled. “Champion Revali, welcome to the Domain. I hope we haven’t kept you waiting too long?”

Revali startled, feathers lifting up before he could stop them, “ah, no your highness. I just arrived.” He cleared his throat, willing his feathers back down.

Mipha sighed, “thank you father, I will see you at dinner tonight.” Then she turned on her heel and dragged Revali out of the room by his scarf. 

“Hey!” He smacked her hand off of him. “I was going to follow you. No need to get grabby.” He smoothed his champions scarf down, frowning at her.

“Sorry, sorry. I was just frustrated. My father has been… a bit overprotective as of late.” She said, eyes downturned. “It’s been a bit stifling considering he used to allow me more freedom _but_ it seems as if Sidon hasn’t escaped this behaviour either. So I can’t be too cross about it now can I.” She kicked at a stray pebble.

Revali hummed in response, not knowing what to say. The only people to be even slightly protective of him had been Urbosa and the elder and they were hardly his parents. 

Mipha sighed. “What would you like to do? Sidon is out until dinner so we are free to entertain ourselves until then.” Her voice was light and airy, she was likely still thinking of the argument. She smacked the ground with the head of her trident twice before giving it a little twirl. 

Revali tilted his head, thinking. The last thing he wanted was to be cooped up and he didn’t think Mipha would appreciate it much either. They were currently crossing the bridge out of the Domain so maybe they should just continue walking. Yes, that would be nice.

“If you let me stop and string my bow we _could_ go on a walk. Kill the monsters we come across. It wouldn’t be a _trying_ endeavor so we should be back by dinner. I think the only monster around here that has any strength is the Lynel and even that is middling at best.” He waved a wing in the air, punctuating his speech before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and raising a brow.

She snorted. “Yes, a walk sounds lovely, Revali.” She stopped walking and leaned against the railing, waiting for him.

Once his bow was strung they were on their way. It was a peaceful walk in all honesty. Most of the monsters being dead and gone.

They had stopped to try and decipher a giant stone slab when Mipha paused, her hand pressed to a faded word.

“Revali?”

“Hm?” He looked up from where he’d been picking at his bows string.

“Why did you leave the Domain?” She still wasn’t looking at him. Instead frowning at the stone in front of her. “I can understand if you needed to leave but you should’ve at least told me you were leaving.”

He gulped, he was wondering when she would ask about this. He had hoped she would just let it go.

His feathers pressed flat against his body. “I ah… well you see, it was a spur of the moment decision.”

“Really. So you decided you should just up and leave for no apparent reason?” She scoffed, shaking her head, finally turning to look at him with a wholly unimpressed look on her face.

He stared ahead. Steady breaths. 

“Revali?” She asked alarm and concern warring in her voice. “Did something happen? You can tell me.” She stepped towards him, bending slightly so she could look up into his eyes.

He avoided her eyes, looking up and off to the side. 

Mipha waited.

“I had my first heat cycle since coming back to life and wanted to be alone.” He muttered after what seemed like an eternity. Not the entire truth and he certainly hadn’t wanted to be alone but it would do. If he had to have the “I lost my virginity and freaked out” talk again he might scream.

“Ah. I see. That is… understandable.” She cleared her throat, averting her eyes. 

His feathers ruffled. 

It was awkward for a bit and they walked in silence, killing the occasional octorock or moblin that got in their way.

When the sun started to lower they turned around and made their way back. It was a peaceful walk, despite everything. 

Mipha gave him a sidelong glance, a mischievous glint in her eye that he didn’t like one bit. 

“You know, Revali. There are plenty of Zora in the Domain that would’ve been thrilled to have you for the night. You aren’t what one would consider unattractive.” She grinned, all sharp teeth.

His feathers fluffed up. “I know that! Anyone would be _lucky_ to have me.” He sniffed, crossing his wings and glaring down his beak at her.

She was just trying to embarass him.

She giggled, threading an arm through his wing and keeping him close. “Indeed they would be very lucky.”

He took a deep breath. He hated how much touch soothed him lately. He never needed it before but now he found himself craving it. Needing to be close to others. He fought the impulse to turn and bury his face into her shoulder. Instead nudging his shoulder into hers.

She smiled and gave his wing a pat.

It wasn’t enough. 

~~

Dinner was a long and boring affair with too many dishes that he didn’t feel like eating. Mipha and Sidon spoke quietly amongst themselves, catching one another up on their separate activities.

Revali was tense. He was unwilling to find someone to go to bed with but… he was tense. He wanted to be touched. He just wasn’t sure how he wanted to _be_ touched. 

Ideally Urbosa would just appear and pull him into a hug and squeeze him tight for a while.

He tapped his fork against the table. Listening to the rhythmic thunk, thunk, thunk absently.

When did he become dependent on touch? Was it after Ledo? A lot of things started with Ledo. He wouldn’t be surprised if his newfound fascination with touch was because of him.

He closed his eyes. Remembering the way Ledo had clasped him on the shoulder and thanked him for the stones. The way Revali had leaned into it and… Ledo had smelt that he was in heat. He knew that. Revali had used it to his advantage in a way that was completely driven by instinct and had left the Zora fumbling. It made Revali feel... powerful.

He sighed. Now he was just desperate. He opened his eyes and glared down at his untouched main course. He’d already eaten the fish soup and some of the salad. What more did they think he could manage. 

An entire fish it seemed. He stared down at it contemplating eating it. He didn’t want to seem too rude. 

Dinner ended and no one questioned him on his untouched fish.

Sidon grinned at him and waved from across the room, standing beside his father. 

Mipha sighed, a small grin on her face. “He’s grown a lot. I’m sorry we did not have time to all catch up but it seems my little brother is quite busy.” She hovered her clasped hands over her chest. Staring down at them. She sighed, smiling over at her brother and offering a wave, nudging Revali to do the same. “Nevertheless. We have one another do we not.”

Revali frowned, dropping his wing from the short wave he had offered Sidon. “I… suppose so.” He still didn’t know why they wanted him around. He wasn’t royalty. He ground his beak together, he was a Champion. Royalty didn’t matter. He _is_ a Champion. He’s a Champion and he belongs with the other Champions. Titles were just titles after all. 

He still wasn’t entirely convinced. He knew it was just his brain playing tricks on him. An overactive imagination telling him lies. It had always been like this. He knew his mother’s behaviour towards him was not his fault but he always believed if he could just be a bit better, a little more _worthy_ of her attention and care. She had however always remained indifferent. No matter how many contests he won. Not even when he had been chosen as Champion.

He never did outgrow looking for her in crowds. Ever hopeful that this would be the day she’d snap out of it and tell him she was proud of him, hug him maybe. 

“Revali?” Mipha poked him, “were you even listening to me?” She asked, false hurt in her voice and her hands on her hips. 

“No, I was not. Was it important?” He rebutted, raising a brow and crossing his arms. Shaking the previous thoughts off before they consumed him.

“Of the utmost importance! It could spell disaster if we do not act at once.” She exclaimed, punctuating her sentence by hitting the ground with her trident.

“Ah, I suppose we should leave now then but might I ask where?” He cocked his head to the side. He was admittedly curious. Besides it was entertaining when Mipha decided to indulge in dramatics.

“My room, snacks and bad books. I also wish to braid your feathers.” She reached up and pulled on one lightly, smiling. “That is if you do not mind.” 

He eyed her hand, watching as it dropped back down to her side. “I suppose I could allow that. How bad are these books?” He was suspicious but he also didn’t want to be alone. He hadn’t been alone that much since he left Rito Village and if he was being honest with himself he preferred it that way.

“Oh, they are just awful in all the best ways. I also have some new romance book that all the girls in love with my brother have been sighing over. Would you like to read it with me?” She asked all prim and proper except for where her smile was a bit too toothy.

“Only if you intend to mock it without mercy.” He said, not particularly in the mood to take a romance book seriously.

“Oh, of course.” She placed a hand on her chest in mock indignation. “I would dream of nothing else.”

Maybe Mipha didn’t want to be alone either. It wasn’t unlikely. It seemed as if most of them were bouncing between each other. Seeking out one another’s company. He sighed, letting her tug him to the kitchens for snacks. He could handle bad books and snacks.

~~

The books in all honesty were terrible. He read them aloud to Mipha while she tried to braid. Tried being the operative word as she has had to start over multiple times due to a lost grip or just a bad braid. 

One particularly bad line with a spectacular delivery had her pressing her forehead to his shoulder and shaking with laughter, grip on the nearly finished braid lost.

“Revali-” she gasped, “please, tell me the book doesn’t actually have that written in it.” She hooked her chin over his shoulder, peering at the words.

He pointed the line out, reading it again but slower raising a brow at the questionable nature of the book.

“Oh goddess.” She giggled. “It’s really quite terrible isn’t it.”

“Yes I admit. The writing leaves something to be desired.” He skipped a paragraph or two. 

“Calling her breasts both sagging and firmly protruding was an interesting choice.” He hummed.

Mipha smacked his shoulder. “Just continue reading. I have to start over. Again.”

He admittedly skimmed the next bit, looking for something more interesting while she ran her fingers through his feathers, straightening them out, he was enjoying it quite a bit.

“Agafnd sounds less like a name and more like someone sneezed while using a typewriter.” He murmured.

“Agaf- what. Oh goodness. It really does.” She stared down at the book for a second longer before running her fingers through his feathers once more before continuing with her task.

Revali hummed. “Lectures girgnr? The question mark gives this line an interesting tone don’t you think?” 

“Just read the book will you.” She huffed.

“Yes, of course your highness.”

She smacked him again.

She did eventually finish his braids. They weren’t terrible he had to admit.

He popped a berry into his beak. Chewing idly as he continued reading one of the other books Mipha had brought.

Eventually the night wore on and they settled back against the pillows reading interesting bits of their own books aloud to one another. Eventually Revali put his down and Mipha picked up the romance book her brothers fans had been obsessed with.

It was terrible but it was terrible in a rather honest way that had Revali itching to make fun of the main characters at every point. 

“Are you really telling me she is romantically interested in the creep who keeps smelling her.” 

“Her taste could be better. His sisters sound far more interesting thus far.”

He smacked her shoulder. “Skip ahead some.”

She hummed, skimming the next few chapters and commenting on interesting moments before stopping at a scene set in the woods. “Oh it’s the big reveal.”

“Is she finally finding out she could do better.” He muttered examining his feathers.

“No. Now shh. Let me read.”

~~

They both missed breakfast. 

He got the distinct feeling Mipha did not want to be in the Domain.

“The mail arrived. Urbosa wrote to us.” She waved an envelope with Urbosa’s seal in his face.

He snatched it, cracking the seal and quickly read it over.

“She’s just saying that she’ll see us at Hyrule Castle for the Princess’ birthday.” 

Mipha made a disappointed sound in the back of her throat. “I was hoping she would have time to visit.”

Revali honestly agreed. He knew he could always visit her as did Mipha but Gerudo Town was hot and dry. Zelda’s birthday was still around a month away. 

He _should_ go back to Rito Village but the thought made him tense up enough as is. He loved Rito Village, he did. It was just… hard being there. Everyone he knew was dead even if they had only cared about his reputation. Or… hadn’t cared. 

He tapped his bows decorations, frustrated. He had to stop thinking about that. It hardly mattered anymore anyways.

He never really got to prove himself. 

It stung and he hated how much he cared.

He just wanted to stop caring about dead peoples opinions. 

There were a bunch of living Rito who had expectations of him. He _should_ be caring about living up to them.

He clicked his beak, looking around for a distraction. Mipha would be back with a scavenged breakfast soon enough. 

He picked up the romance book they had been reading the night prior. He had no idea where they had stopped so he just opened to a random page in the middle and started reading.

Mipha returned with fruit and yogurt before he could finish a page. Thank the goddess. He was pretty sure the leading man was stalking the poor girl. 

~~

He went out and trained with his Gale after they ate. He didn’t return until after dinner.

He pushed himself hard. He ended up killing most of the monsters in the more immediate area. He had only stopped hunting monsters because his quiver was empty, forcing him to move on. 

Not that he had stopped training. No, he had bought a handful of arrows from a travelling merchant so he was not defenceless and found a waterfall to practice his ascent near. 

He was exhausted by the end of it and the moon was getting high in the sky. He almost didn’t go back to the Domain at all. 

His stomach, however, had different plans. 

He was starving and the hammock Mipha had promised him would be up in his borrowed room. Some food and what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep would do him well. He could train again in the morning. His bow probably needed rest as well.

Just once more. He’d ascend once more and fly off to the Domain. He just had to get his breathing back under control. The coughing fits were less intense and more sporadic than they had been but sometimes he had to stop entirely so he could recover. It was annoying. 

He cleared his throat. Wondering if he should try what he had been working on once more or if he should play it a bit safer. 

Safer was probably best. His wings were shaking and he could barely see straight anymore. 

It was a productive day at the very least.

~~

He made it back to the Domain in one piece somehow. He almost fell out of the sky once because he had a coughing fit. They were always worse when he was tired for some reason. 

He flapped into his room through the balcony, the sight of a sandwich on his nightstand drawing him inside on reflex.

Once he had eaten he shrugged his bow off of his back and went through the process of checking for damage and un-stringing it. 

When he was finished he stretched and promptly collapsed into his hammock.

~~

He and Mipha lasted in the domain for a week before they were both fed up with it. 

Revali because Mipha was constantly upset and Mipha because of tension with her father and brother.

Mipha had spoken to him about it, how it hurt to be so distant with them but that getting close again would take time. 

She sighed. “I just… whenever I see Sidon I can not help but think of all the time I missed, all the firsts I wasn’t there for. The things I could’ve taught him. I _should’ve_ been the one to teach him how to use a spear, Revali.” She humphed, crossing her arms. 

“He would definitely be less sloppy with it if you had. Maybe you should teach him properly.” He was on his back, talons dangling off the grassy ledge of the mountain.

“He would never accept my help _now_ . He barely remembers me. He likely has less memories of me than _Link_ does.” She sat next to him, pressing her feet against his side.

He frowned, before dismissing the invasion and closing his eyes against the sun.

“That would be impressive considering Link has barely anything.” He muttered.

She hummed, a small displeased sound. “Link has regained a bit more since the fall of Ganon.” She tapped him with her toes. “I was thinking of visiting Tarrey Town before leaving for Hyrule Castle. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Go see a small town with barely any people? Sure. Sounds thrilling.” He grumbled dryly.

“Oh perfect, I’ll start making arrangements after dinner. I figured we could take our time getting there and spend a week before leaving again.” He could hear the grin in her voice as well as the clap her hands made as she clasped them.

He groaned and smacked her legs lazily with his wing. “ _Fine._ If you insist.”

“It really is not that small. It has grown considerably since the first house went up. Link cut some of the wood himself. Even brought people in to start up some shops.” 

He hummed, he didn’t really want to talk about Link. 

“Why don’t you like him?” She asked, nudging him with her foot.

“No reason.” He muttered, covering his face with a wing. He was getting sick of the sun.

“Well, there has to be a reason. Link told me that you got off on the wrong foot initially but… He seems willing to go past that.” She paused, her feet vanishing only for her to pull at his wing. He sighed, looking up at her with a raised brow. “Could you try speaking with him again?”

Revali scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Please. He rarely _speaks_.” 

She frowned down at him, head tilted. “Is this about him not speaking?”

“No.” 

“Revali. We have all day.” 

He froze. He wasn’t doing this, he could just launch himself off the cliff.

“Do not even think about it.” She said, voice firm. 

“I wasn’t.” He sniffed.

“You know he can’t help not speaking and he _has_ been speaking more lately.”

He groaned, kicking a talon against the cliffside. “It’s not… entirely. That. I am aware he can’t help his silence now.” He sat up, shifting his bow into his lap, playing with the ribbon. It _had_ been easier to be around Link. He… reacted more at least now. Before had been… he was more of a blank slate with his memories than without. 

Mipha poked him. “Then what is it?” 

He didn’t… he could not have this conversation. Not right now. His feathers pressed flat and he tugged at the ribbon gently. 

“I… do not wish to discuss it.” He murmured, quiet.

Mipha bit her lip. “Too personal?” She asked, just as quiet. 

He huffed out a tired “yes.”

“My apologies. I did not mean to pry.”

The rest of the day went by without incident, they relaxed in the sun and let the earlier tension evaporate. Mipha had brought the book with her and they had taken turns reading it to one another, Revali eventually relaxing enough to make fun of the character's life choices. Hearing Mipha laugh was reassuring that she hadn’t been mad at him at the very least.

~~

Mipha had in fact made plans to leave for Tarrey Town in the morning. It was in the Akkala region which meant it would take a bit longer to get to Hyrule Castle from there rather than the domain but it would be nice to get out. He still wasn’t sure he wanted to go to this birthday ball of the Princess’. 

The trip up to Tarrey Town would be easy enough. Mipha would hardly have to walk at all so he was free to fly.

When they arrived it was clear he was going to have to fly her up to the surface. He was not waiting for her to walk all the way up that accursed slope.

Tarrey Town almost reminded him of a miniature Rito Village. Up high and surrounded by water. It just happened to be a lot warmer. 

He dropped Mipha onto her feet a good meter off the ground, flying off before she could smack him with her spear.

Link was nowhere in sight, Hudson, the founder of the town had said he left to visit the great fairy shrine and would be back later that day. Mipha had hummed and dragged him off to the little inn to grab some rooms.

The owner of the inn, Revali missed his name, was overjoyed to see Mipha. They got a discount on their room.

Wait.

“What do you mean our _room_. Singular.” He glared down at her, crossing his wings to better show his irritation.

“Well, they only have limited space in Tarrey Towns Inn. I wouldn’t want to disrupt others vacations too much. Besides, there’s two beds, a dividing wall, and we get our own bathroom.” She spoke, nodding her head on her last point. She sounded like she asked about those specific things because she knew he’d object otherwise.

He groaned, head thrown back. “Fine, but, only because there’s a private bathroom.”

Mipha smiled at him. 

“Good, because I fully intend to finish this book while we are here.” She said matter of factly, holding the book up from her, thankfully waterproof, bag. Zora books may be water resistant but they would not survive a journey upriver.

~~

When Link returned he had smiled and hugged Mipha tight, waving at Revali from the embrace.

Revali cocked his head and waved back, brow raised. He could try to get along with Link he supposed. It was just a week or two. Not that he expected Mipha would want to go back to the Domain.

They were both limited by time after all. He _was_ free to leave whenever he wanted regardless but, he would have to decide what to do about Zelda’s birthday eventually.

He squinted down at the ground. Would she expect a gift?

It would be rude to arrive without a gift he supposed. He sighed. If he found something he would go. If not? Then he would stay Rito Village.

Besides, it’s not as if he has to stay for the entire event. He could drop in and say hello and leave. He scraped the ground with a talon, looking up just in time to see Mipha and Link approaching.

~~

Link cooked for them, some mushroom pasta dish with a creamy sauce that Revali nearly finished before his stomach made him stop. 

To be fair it was a lot of food. Link still had no concept of appropriate portions it seemed.

Revali hoped he’d sleep properly tonight, he was exhausted. His sleep had been patchy at best lately and he was craving a nice long sleep. 

He and Mipha left after an hour where Mipha and Link held a one sided conversation that Revali only sometimes broke into.

The hotel's bed was comfortable and he let himself sink into it, feathers ruffling before laying back down. He curled up onto his side and let sleep pull him under.

~~

He woke up tangled in his blankets on the floor, Mipha knelt beside him.

Revali had tried to scramble up and away but he ended up collapsing back into a heap on the ground, breathing quick and shallow.

He just needed to get _away_ but he was caught and vulnerable and he didn’t have his bow.

He squeezed his eyes closed, the final blast would come any second and it would all be over again.

He heard someone say his name distantly. He cut off a whimper, trying to free his limbs once more and feeling a hand tug at his bonds. Unwinding him from his prison.

He opened his eyes, staring up at Mipha. 

“Revali, you have to slow your breathing.” She pleaded. 

He stared up at her, confused. 

He was rather light headed. He pushed himself up with his newly freed wings. Windblight didn’t seem to be around and he could see his bow on the dresser. Unstrung but there.

“Revali, may I touch your wing?” Mipha still sounded worried but she didn’t seem to be watching for danger and he couldn’t understand why.

He looked over at her and, oh.

Oh, this was embarrassing, he tried to steady his breathing, Breath catching in his throat and triggering a coughing fit instead. 

He held a wing out to her, whatever she had wanted with it had to be better than this.

She took it gently and pressed it to her chest, taking a deep breath in. 

“Just try to imitate me, alright?” 

He nodded, inhaling a short sharp breath, trying and failing to hold it as Mipha was. She exhaled, and repeated. Inhale, hold, exhale.

She continued breathing with him until he had some semblance of control over himself again.

He tugged his wing free, holding it close to, but not touching his chest. He desperately wanted someone to hold him right at this moment.

He wrapped his wings around his stomach and brought his knees up.

“Revali?”

He hummed.

“Would you… let me hug you?” She asked, nervousness obvious in her voice.

He shrugged, too tired to speak or object.

Mipha settled down closer to him and leaned against him, arms coming to rest around his stomach alongside his own wings. She sighed and pressed her head to his shoulder.

They stayed like that until the sun rose. Revali almost fell asleep a few times, jerking awake in alarm as he felt himself fade into unconsciousness. 

Revali shifted in place, glancing at Mipha out of his peripherals. 

She had fallen asleep some time ago and he was almost comfortable existing when he realized he needed to use the bathroom.

He nudged Mipha, watching her blink and yawn as she woke. 

“Ah, Revali, g’morning.” She mumbled, rubbing at one of her eyes with a fist.

“Good morning. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He mumbled, getting up and trying not to run to the bathroom. He had to maintain some semblance of dignity. Even if the world seemed hellbent on destroying every ounce of self respect he had.

His pride was battered enough as is.

He relieved himself and set out to fix his feathers. He sighed. Looking at himself in the mirror and cringing. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week. He huffed, rolling his eyes, he hadn’t really slept much the past week.

He washed and set his feathers, taking his time with it. That is until Mipha knocked on the door. Disturbing his fragile peace.

“Revali, I know you can take hours in there but I would also like to pee!” She whined, voice raised to carry through the door.

He sniffed, rolling his eyes. Impatient. He opened the door. “Fine, but make it quick I’m only half done.”

She huffed, rolling her eyes at him. “I can see that.” She slid past and closed the door on him.

Revali rolled his eyes, settling down on his bed and preening there instead. Mipha, however, was out of the bathroom within the minute. 

He stared at her. “What do you do in there that takes so little time? Did you wash yourself at all?” He asked, baffled.

“I peed and I washed my hands. Which is all I intended to do.” She walked over and settled on the bed beside him, prim and proper with her hands in her lap. “Can I help at all?” She asked, feet kicked back to rest against the bed frame.

He hummed, picking at some stubborn feathers on his leg until they were lying smoothly. “If you wish. My back is difficult for me to reach anyways.” He glanced at her quickly, trying to hide his sudden nerves at having her touch him again.

Mipha brought her feet up onto the bed and shuffled behind him, sitting with her feet under and off to the side of her body. Once settled she ran her fingers through his feathers and he shivered. He had gotten used to his shoulders and wings being touched but everything else was still sensitive.

Urbosa helping divulge him of his pin feathers casings was almost overwhelming. 

Mipha hummed while she worked, keeping her touch light and almost surgical. The peace was not long lasting it seemed. “Would you like to talk about last night?” She asked, voice a whisper and fingers digging into the soft downy feathers just beneath his shoulder blades, causing him to tense against his own will.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He muttered, glaring down at his wings and forcing himself to relax.

Mipha hummed disapprovingly, “Revali you had a panic attack. That is not _nothing_.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I was present, _thank_ you.” 

Mipha gave his shoulder a light smack. “Don’t be an ass.” She smoothed her hands down his back once more before moving to sit back to back with him. 

He forced himself to relax. Keep his breathing deep and even. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed. “Does Urbosa know?” 

He shifted, talons scraping at the floor listlessly. “Yes. So does Daruk. Now you as well apparently.” He muttered crossly. All that was left was for Zelda and Link to find out. Lovely. 

Zelda probably already knew, she was close to Urbosa. They more than likely would’ve discussed him. He glared down at his wings.

“Hm, okay. That’s good.” She said, breathing out a sigh.

“And how, pray tell, is that a good thing? That almost everyone I know knows I’m this _weak_.” He spat, frustration causing his feathers to lift.

Mipha startled, sitting up and turning to him, face peering up at him. “Revali, you aren’t weak. Nobody thinks that, I promise.” 

He swallowed. Trying to douse the anger. 

“ _Right.”_ He spat, posture stiff.

She moved so she was sitting beside and facing him, “I mean it Revali, this does not make you weak. I am the last person to judge you for this.” She sure did _sound_ earnest. She bit her lip and looked off to the side, “I… you know I am an anxious person.”

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. 

She nodded back, “I’ve had panic attacks before, Revali. I know what they’re like and getting through them is no easy task. You are strong, okay?” She had reached out and grabbed his wingtip stroking his feathers lightly, they had flattened while she spoke. 

Revali looked down. “Did they stop?”

“No. I have them less frequently now but, no. They did not stop entirely.” She murmured, voice sad.

“Oh.” 

“I am sorry. That was not what you wanted to hear and I wish I could heal this, I _do._ ” She pulled his wing, urging him to look back at her. “If you ever need me, I am here, okay?”

He stared at her, weighing his options. Eventually he looked away tugging his wing back and cradling it close to his body. 

“Keep it in mind, then.” She sighed, before getting up.

~~

He avoided Mipha for a few days. Seeing her only when they were in their room at the same time. She tried starting conversations with him but he would snap at her and either leave or try to sleep.

Day 3 of his avoidance was when she snapped. 

She cornered him when he came back early from training soaked to the bone from an embarrassing tumble. 

“Revali. I do not know what I said to you to make you actively _avoid me_ but it has to stop.” She had her arms crossed, eyes glinting.

“I do not know what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would rather bathe alone.” He pointed at the door, before giving the bathtub he was seconds from entering a pointed look. 

She closed the door behind her, leaning against it and taking his one exit from him. 

“Mipha.” He ground out.

“Yes?” She asked sweetly.

“Get. Out.” His feathers bristled. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” She countered.

“Nothing. Is wrong.” He just wanted a bath. 

She stared at him, a brow raised. 

He stared back, looking down his beak at her.

He was never good at handling silence and this time was no different.

“You…” He glanced around the room, feathers flattening. “Did nothing wrong.” He muttered. 

She frowned, waiting for him to continue.

“I… just.” He gulped. Her silence was beginning to make him nervous. “I don’t know.”

She tilted her head, opened her mouth before pausing and closing it. Opting to bite her lip instead.

His heart pounded in his chest and when he looked down at his wings he could see a slight tremor. “I was…” He took a short breath in and held it. “I just didn’t want to think about anything for awhile. Could you please _say_ something.” He blurted out in a rush, eyes closed tight, she hadn’t been silent for long, the clock in the room said only 5 minutes had passed since he last checked.

“I, yes. Of course.” She took a step towards him. “I am sorry I did not want to cause you undue anxiety.” 

His wings were still shaking when he looked at them but at least she was speaking again.

“I understand not wanting to think for a while. This seems silly now but would you like to continue reading?” She had gotten close enough to reach out and grasp his wings, touch gentle and soothing. “I’ve missed spending time with you.” She added, brows pinched.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. He almost pulled away again but this was… a truce.

“Fine but I still need a bath. I am covered in lake ooze.” He sighed.

She frowned, “yes, why _are_ you covered in lake ooze? ” She looked like she was actually taking a proper look at him now and he was rather displeased with it.

He shoved her shoulders, “just get the book.” 

~~

They finished the book the day before Mipha wanted to return to the Domain. Revali planned on going back to Rito Village. 

He’d accompany Mipha to the Domain, maybe stay for lunch before continuing on his way.

Yes, that sounded good. Go home. See Medoh. 

He turned over in the bed. Nestling further into the pillows.

Sleep in a hammock again. He sighed. A hammock did sound nice.


	4. Revali does things on his own for a bit and then decides having friends is a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is about 1.5 weeks later than i intended!!! Fun! life got weird i guess my light bulbs blew out and it took me 2 whole days to fix them!
> 
> not too many warnings or tags rlly. a lighter chapter to end things with
> 
> Additional Warning: just anxiety and skipping meals

Revali did try to speak to the other Rito. He did. Truly.

He spoke to the new Elder when he returned and it didn’t go horribly awry.

Elder Kaneli was born 25 years after the Calamity and he seemed to be feeling his age as of late. Revali had offered to run some small errands for the old owl and he hadn’t immediately hated it. He even started running errands for other Rito. Not that he was an errand boy. That was a job for  _ children _ … and Link.

The errands mostly included supply runs for Harth or the other Warriors. He had been tempted to rejoin the Warriors when he was first resurrected but he… wanted to expand his abilities. 

The Warriors did not seek out dangerous enemies after all. It was dangerous to take unnecessary risks when one was expected to defend a village.

That isn’t to say the Warriors were unskilled or cowards. If a Talus or Lynel came too close to the village they would hunt it down. If the creature was not causing harm it was left alone.

Revali understood that this was for the benefit of everyone. He also understood that this hindered his combat experience. Being around the Champions reminded him that he was more experienced in competitions and in shows of skill than he was in combat. 

The fact that he hadn’t received a combat trial seemed to hammer that point home. The others had all taken down some overgrown monster. A talus, a molduga, a bunch of guardians. 

He wouldn't mind it at all but the trials seemed to be themed with only his differing. 

He had that race, and two archery trials. Shoot 4 targets at once? Easy. Shoot a dragons horn? Also rather easy. He could fly after all. 

Sure he was the best of the Rito but did that mean he was good enough? 

He sighed letting a pocket of warm air lift him further into the sky. What would a combat trial made specifically for him even look like. 

He scanned the horizon searching out anything big and monstrous. 

An Ice Talus? Daruk had fought a Talus in his trial. A Lynel maybe? Archer versus Archer? He tucked a wing in slightly, sending himself into a lazy spiral. 

Really he should get these materials back to the village. 

He'd been out hunting all day and had nearly come out of it empty winged. Damn Harth and his need for rare monster parts. Why did he even need Hinox toenails?

Revali took a deep steady breath, taking in the fresh mountain air. He had missed this.

He was nearly… 20? He had technically been  _ nearly  _ 20 for 100 years and 3 months but the thought of turning 21 did not sit right with him. He might as well  _ have _ a 20th birthday but being 19 did not sit right either. He groaned, he didn’t care. Birthdays were meaningless anyways. Age was just a number and he was technically 120 anyways.

Revali coasted on the wind, letting it carry him so he could rest a bit.

Rito Village was, at long last, coming into view. He sighed. All he had to do was drop the bags off and eat something. 

~~

He was settling into the idea of not going to Hyrule Castle for Zelda’s birthday when he found a gift. He sighed. It was nothing too flashy, really, but he could see her loving it. 

He paid and pocketed the thing and went to make sure everything wouldn’t fall apart with him gone. 

Elder Kaneli seemed happy that he was going to Zelda’s birthday event. Asking him to give her his best wishes and to apologize that he could not go in person.

Revali was slightly disappointed. He really had no excuses not to go.

He huffed, settling back down on Medoh’s back and giving her a quick once over before checking over his bow, unstringing it carefully and swallowing down the feeling of being watched.

If he did not have a valid excuse not to go he should go. He found a gift, he had no pressing responsibilities, his bow did not need any maintenance that he himself could not perform.

He groaned. 

Medoh stirred in the back of his mind, sending a soft shimmer of warmth through him. 

“I know. It won’t be terrible.” He mumbled back, falling onto his back and staring up at the stars.

There would be plenty of things to distract him. Besides, the day would be hard for all of them. Death anniversaries often were, he guessed. He… didn’t exactly have experience in that regard yet.

~~

The day he had to set out for Hyrule Castle came too soon. He hadn’t even packed yet.

He quickly shoved Zelda’s gift into a blue satin bag, tying it with a bow before placing it into his travel bag. 

He sighed, slinging the bag onto his back alongside his quiver and took off.

His training had been paying off, his Gale was almost effortless now. Combat was still an issue but that would come to him soon, things often did.

Besides, he had been trying out new ways to employ it in battle that didn’t involve throwing himself into a cliff wall. That had been embarrassing.

The flight was not long all things considered, the monster population was lower than it had been in over 100 years so he didn’t need to make many stops. 

He tried not to be disappointed by that as he landed on the paved road leading up to the castle doors in the cleared out ruins of Castle Town, construction on the castle was a priority as it was still salvageable, but Castle Town’s reconstruction was in the works and in the meantime tents and stalls had been set up offering food, games, and shelter.

He eyed the mass of people setting everything up as he approached the doors, he had chosen to wear his Champions scarf so the guards wouldn’t shoot him on sight and it seemed to do its job as he gained admittance to the busy castle quickly.

Urbosa and Mipha were already present. It seemed Daruk and Link would arrive late, which was strange since it was usually Revali arriving late and Daruk trying to make him be punctual. 

Honestly, between him and Urbosa he was a little smothered. Who did they think they were? His parents? Revali rolled his eyes. Right.

He sighed, stabbing a piece of duck, it seemed as if all they did as a group was eat and talk. He pushed around the meat on his plate. He liked duck just fine, was one of his preferred game to hunt. The chef’s just served too much. 

“Why so glum, Revali?” Zelda asked, motioning at him with her fork, she had looked exhausted when he had arrived, clipboard in hand and surrounded by people.

Urbosa hummed, she had a way of holding a fork that was both graceful and made it seem like a deadly weapon. “You aren’t coming down with another cold are you? You’ve barely touched your dinner.” 

“I am not glum and I ate earlier.” He huffed. He had eaten before he left Rito Village at least. Still, earlier.

Mipha nudged his talon with her foot, smiling gently when they made eye contact. 

“Why don’t we save the rest for later and relocate to somewhere more comfortable?” She spoke, voice soft. 

He knew, logically, that she was giving him an out. A way to save face. She and the others had yet to finish their food.

He sighed, “ _ fine _ . If you insist.” He placed his utensils down and shoved himself up and to his talons with as much dignity as you can possibly have leaving a dinner table early.

The others followed and Zelda took them to the observatory, freshly refurbished to its original glory and updated further by the looks of it, it did indeed look gorgeous. The rounded room hosted a large, gorgeous golden telescope in the centre and other tools lined neatly on top of a large mahogany desk that could only belong to Zelda herself. 

She grinned at them, placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. “I figured giving myself a birthday gift would be forgivable in light of recent and not so recent circumstances.” As she spoke her eyes roamed the tall domed room. The gold filigree and what could only be Zora Domains own Luminous Stone as the floor and pillars, bathing the room in a soft glow as the sun slowly descended.

Mipha let out a breath, “it’s gorgeous, Zelda. No wonder you were interested in luminous stones building properties.”

Zelda giggled, “I hoped I wasn’t too transparent, but, it was a gift to myself. So, secrecy wasn’t necessary, I suppose.” 

Urbosa wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “you designed it yourself?” She asked, eyes bright with pride.

Zelda grinned, bouncing on her feet twice. “I did! I even helped with clearing the rubble and the construction!” She spoke, excitement making her voice high and breathy, then she was racing off to her desk where she proceeded to slap it, “I made this!” If her grin got any wider Revali feared her face would split in two, she was practically radiating pride and satisfaction.

He ran a wingtip over the stone pillar, taking in the intricate way it was carved, the luminous stone and the gold detailing truly made the place feel otherworldly.

Revali found a cushion, a pillar and sat against it, looking up at the painted ceiling. Other than the pillars the walls were made of glass, most likely for looking at the surrounding land. A Tactical decision, obviously. He could see Medoh from where he was sitting. The story above and off to the side was where the telescope was kept, a spiral staircase leading up to it.

The ceiling was painted with constellations and he had no doubt that they were accurately placed, given who designed them. The observatory was utterly gorgeous. 

“You do have a talent for design.” He said towards the ceiling, touching the emblem on his scarf. 

“Thank you, Revali. I… rather enjoyed myself.” She murmured the last part. Almost as if she was still getting used to the idea of enjoying something and having people approve.

“I am rather proud of this space and hope it can be of use for myself and the people of Hyrule.” She spoke, almost as if forgetting her duty and trying to rectify it as quickly as possible.

Revali huffed, there she went. Ever the loyal Princess. She could not just have things for herself without thinking of some way to justify it.

Even her birthday party, a celebration of who you are, was for the people.

Revali wondered what it was like growing up belonging to others.

He wondered if it was better or worse than not belonging. He supposed both had their faults.

Zelda was still vibrating with energy as she began explaining the different functions of each and every tool to an enraptured Zora Princess. Urbosa had leaned back against a pillar watching with quiet adoration and pride.

~~

Daruk and Link arrived late the next afternoon, just before dinner with a smaller Goron in tow. 

Daruk had slapped Revali on the back and swept his arm out to the kid, introducing them in a way Revali was sure he wouldn’t forget. 

Urbosa had introduced herself, laying a steadying hand on Revali’s wing as he struggled to regain his breath. 

She had apparently already known about Yunobo and was pleased to meet him. Revali rolled his eyes, shaking off her hand. Please. People only said they were pleased to meet you if they were not at all pleased to meet you.

Link had almost immediately run off to find Zelda and Mipha who were no doubt still trying to make sure everything was running smoothly for the first nights celebrations.

Someone, apparently, had lied to him about the date. He’d shown up a day early and Daruk, Yunobo, and Link were on time. 

~~

Revali was trying not to let his mood ruin things for everyone which just meant he was generally more aware of how much of a bitch he was being. Which he didn’t enjoy very much. The fact that anyone would tolerate some of the things he let fall from his beak was… baffling. 

He honestly felt like flying off never to be seen again for more than one reason. It was far too crowded in and around the castle lately and far too noisy, it left no room to breathe and he often found himself ducking away into quiet unfinished rooms for space when he could.

He huffed, aggravated as he leaned against the door, doing just that. Hiding. Crossing his wings and tilting his head back as he focused on keeping his breathing low and even before  _ that _ became a problem. He just needed to relax. That’s all. He leaned further against the door, feeling the curve of his bow bite into his back, heart steadying.

Kass had brought Amali and their children with them, how they kept from losing them all in this mess was beyond him. Revali was grateful to have more familiar faces around, not so grateful for the fledglings running about his talons, you win some you… no you always win. You are the pride of the Rito after all. 

That didn’t solve his current predicament, however. Exiting obviously sanctioned off rooms was beginning to feel too familiar and it was only the second day. 

He groaned, closing his eyes tight and turned, slipping out of the room and back into the crowded, closed in hall. Outside sounded nice, maybe he’d head outside. Find Kass and Amali. Or maybe Urbosa or Daruk. Maybe not Daruk, he had his grandson hanging around and Revali for the life of him couldn’t stand the kid.

He was just too timid and Revali was terrified of what would happen if he made Daruk’s grandson  _ cry _ .

~~

Some time later and no one he knew in sight he gave up. He couldn’t stand the noise or the crowds, the smell of food was beginning to make him nauseous, and to top it all off, he felt like he was being  _ watched _ .

Obviously the best place to be when feeling watched is the local observatory. Now who’s watching who?

He settled down cross legged in front of a window, watching the crowds move, noise muted from up and all this way away. It was honestly far more enjoyable than working himself into a fit. Revali sat there for some time, alone and miserable and unwilling to do anything about it.

He wondered where everyone else had gotten off to. They were having more fun without him than if he was there that was for- he tilted his head, catching a noise from the entrance, carefully glancing towards the half open door with bated breath- Zelda peeked in, and froze when she spotted him. 

“Ah, it seems we had the same idea.” She chuckled, slipping inside and closing the door behind her. 

“It would seem that way.” He sighed, mourning the quiet peace he had achieved.

“Do you mind if I join you? The circus downstairs was getting… overwhelming.” She fell back against the door a sigh unbefitting a princess escaping her.

He tilted his head back towards the lights and noise down below, patting a spot beside him. 

“I don’t see why not. It is  _ your _ observatory is it not?” 

“Yes, well. I- Thank you, Revali.” She said, eyes on the floor. 

She pushed herself away from the door and all but collapsed beside him. Revali frowned, glancing at her again. She looked sad and not at all in the mood for company. 

She gathered her dress in her fists, pulling at the silky blue material as she watched the people below. 

“Mipha was right, I suppose.”

“Hm?”

“Seeing everyone have so much fun is making it easier to keep Calamity Ganon from my mind but… I... “ She paused, face scrunched.

He tilted his head, “it’s still difficult.” He finished for her. 

She hummed, a tight, tense sound letting the conversation fade away.

They sat there, watching the sky darken further. Soon people would head back to tents or the inn or their rented rooms in the castle and things would settle down slightly. Most people would head back out without the children and drink the night away in an hour or two.

~~

An hour of what eventually fell into companionable silence was interrupted by a knock.

Zelda tensed, looking back to the door and then at him. He raised a brow and shrugged, turning his eyes back onto the scene below.

“Come in!” 

The door opened and Urbosa poked her head in. 

“Ah, two in one.” She pushed the door open and walked in. “You both missed dinner so I figured I’d bring you some.” She held up two containers, she kicked the door closed before walking over to them and falling to her knees beside Zelda.

“Thank you, Urbosa, that was thoughtful of you.” Zelda said, smiling softly as she accepted her dish. Revali’s face scrunched before he could control his expression, the smell of food still making his throat close up.

Urbosa wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before ruffling it, “anytime.” She murmured fondly. 

“Oh, Urbosa!” Zelda swatted her hand away and worked on smoothing her hair down.

“Now, Revali, you haven’t said a  _ word _ since I got here. It’s rather unusual behaviour for you.” She jested, reaching over and nudging his shoulder.

“He’s been like this since I got here, hasn’t even made a comment about how I ‘should be downstairs for the  _ people  _ at the  _ very least. _ ’” She said, doing a bad impression of him.

Revali huffed. “ _ That _ sounded nothing like me. And maybe, just maybe I came up here for some peace and  _ quiet _ .” He hissed pressing his wingtips into the floor beneath him, refusing to look at either of them, hoping they’d either give up and leave or at the very least shut up.

Urbosa made an amused sound in the back of her throat and sat down between them, wrapping her arms around them and pulling them close.

Revali tensed up, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the diminishing people below, counting down from 100 until he was calm.

~~

Revali was starting to lose his mind by the time Zelda’s official day of birth came around. It was event after event. Stand and look pretty with the other Champions here, then over there, and now over here. He had to weasel his way out of a speech at one point. It was bad for his health. Not that he got much sympathy.

Zelda was kept the busiest of them all, she rarely had time to breathe until late at night. Running from task to task and emergency to emergency. She had collapsed in his room at one point in the afternoon and demanded he read her birthday speech over. It was good. She had him help her practice it until the staff tracked her down. The things he did for…  _ friends _ .

Link was in charge of the guards. This meant Revali didn’t need to interact with him very much outside of the meals he managed to take with them. 

Mipha helped Zelda out as much and as often as she could but she ended up spending much of her free time trying to convince him to take part in the festivities. Urbosa and Daruk, he suspected, were out getting drunk through most of this time.

The speech and dinner after it went flawlessly and after all the official niceties were played out to everyone’s satisfaction, they left. 

Urbosa and Daruk had herded them all to a quiet space in a sanctioned off part of the castle, a small garden surrounded by broken down bits of fence that had yet to be completely taken down and cleared. The garden itself could once be called beautiful, Revali supposed, a nice clear pond with a fountain that no longer worked, dead flowers surrounding it in a circle with iron wrought benches that had survived 100 years with only a bit of rust somehow. 

Revali played with the pouch containing Zelda’s gift. Suddenly unsure if it was suitable. The entire trip had been a blur of dodging officials and being dragged places he didn’t want to go and of course, embarrassingly, hiding in closets. 

He must not have been paying attention since Mipha was suddenly nudging him.

“You did bring a gift? Didn’t you, Revali?” She murmured, it looked as though he was next after Link dropped what looked like a wrapped tome in Zelda’s lap, causing her to yelp, protesting his treatment of what looked like 20 pounds of paper.

“Yes, it’s only proper.” He rolled his eyes, “I would not have come if I didn’t at least get her something.” He nudged her back, roughly, for good measure, listening to her giggle quietly.

Mipha it turns out had gotten her a rather beautiful bookmark. Set with tiny stones that sparkled in the light from the torches. He had missed Urbosa and Daruks gifts but from what he could see of them they appeared to be a dress and a stone tablet inscribed with  _ something _ .

When it was his turn to hand over his little pouch, he was suddenly struck by a sense of fear. She took it and he tensed. Wondering if it was good enough and quickly going over the other assorted gifts, comparing and contrasting and wondering if she even liked-

“Oh, Revali, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She murmured softly. Bringing the hair piece up and into the light to get a better look. It was a delicate thing, meant to be braided into a single braid, either at the back of the head or to the side. Made of silver strands braided with small trinkets hanging off of it with blue feathers, woven throughout. Kass’ feathers, he thought at the time. They  _ were _ very blue.

“Would you show me how to wear it?” She asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

He cleared his throat, blinking as relief overtook him. 

“Yes, of course. It should be worn properly after all.” He was almost ashamed of the lack of bite in his voice.

~~

The next three days passed in a blur. He considered leaving entirely, he was terrified they’d try to trap him in some sort of party. He had been training more now that the castle grounds were being cleaned up and the practice ranges opened back up to those outside the newly established guard. 

Link had sat on a ledge, his darkness sealing sword balanced on his lap, eyes closed. 

When he spoke Revali almost broke the arrow he had been examining. The silence had almost been companionable. Unnoticed in its softness. 

“Revali?” He repeated, voice still raspy.

“Ah, well… what was that?” He stood, putting the arrows away.

Link hummed, grabbing a notebook and pen and scribbling something down before tossing it over to Revali. He raised a brow at the chicken scratch, neat and tidy but not pretty. He didn’t bother dotting his i’s and his y’s and g’s had closed loops instead of tails. 

_ I wanted to know if youd be willing to train some of the new recruits with a bow _

“I… suppose I could. What do I get out of it?” 

Link made grabby hands at the book.

“Don’t be a  _ child,  _ Link.” He admonished, handing the book over.

_ You seemed stressed lately. Thought it would give you something to do other than pace the halls. _

He shrugged as he handed it over.

“Do I seem stressed?” Revali murmured.

Link nodded exaggeratedly, eyes wide.

Revali swatted him with the book, dropping it into his arms, “and I have not been  _ pacing _ .”

Link took a deep breath in before releasing it in a rush and an eye roll, as if to say, “ _ yeah, right.” _

_ Will you tho? At sunrise? I’ll owe you. _

Revali hummed, considering the words. “I… yes. Alright. Might as well learn from the best right?”

Link nodded, a small smile lighting up his face. 

He really was more animated now. Maybe he should give memory loss a try. He supposed he should look over the castle’s supply of bows and arrows as well now. Goddess knows who taught them basic weapon care, it absolutely was not Link. 

~~

Link had, he supposed, solved three problems. He distracted him well enough till dinner from his birthday as well as tied him to the castle for the next few days as well as securing proper training for the new guard. Revali might have to admit Link was more cunning than he seemed. 

He could not bring his bow to the dinner table, it was apparently bad manners. He had nothing but food to distract himself and he was too nervous about what they may have planned, or what they might not have planned. He was not certain what was worse. He would… like their company. 

He poked at his food, managing to eat half of it.

~~

Urbosa caught him around the shoulders as they all left the dining hall and Revali felt his soul shrivel and die. She squeezed him and he shrugged out of her grip. 

“Alright, alright.” She held up her hands, chuckling to herself. 

Mipha appeared at his side next, “we were thinking of heading up to the observatory for a bit, you should join us.”

Honestly, they were being rather obvious with their intentions.

He went regardless, Zelda leading the way up to the observatory, she had him braid it this morning. He relaxed a bit as they entered the observatory and it looked normal, nothing showy or pompous.

He listened to them all chat amongst themselves as they spread out, grabbing things to sit on and sitting in a loose circle. Mipha nudged him towards everyone else and he moved to grab his own cushion and sat down between Mipha and Urbosa with a huff.

“I trust none of you right now. I hope this is clear.” 

“We got the impression, no worries.” Zelda smiled at him, hands folded on her lap.

He scoffed and looked away.

Urbosa shifted, leaning towards him, “I heard you agreed to train the new recruits.”

He nodded, slowly, “I did. I am unwilling to say for how long yet,” at this he glanced at Link who was busy listening to Daruk tell a story about something, “we will see if any of them actually know what they’re doing first. I fear the worst.”

Urbosa laughed at that. “Alright, alright. See if they have any talent or skill and  _ then _ commit. I see how it is.”

“I’m sure they don’t have any skill let alone talent, Urbosa, be serious here.” He sighed, leaning his head on one wing.

“Oh they can’t be that bad.” Zelda murmured. 

“If Link has given up on them, then forgive me, but I fear the worst.” 

Mipha sighed, “he was never known for his patience… or for giving up.” She paused, face twisting up. “Good luck, Revali.”

He sighed, “if anyone can teach them it will be me.”

~~

The night wore on and eventually everyone started to head out to bed, Urbosa left with a farewell ruffle to his crest. Then it was just Mipha, Zelda, and Revali.

Zelda was lying on her back, picking random notes on a harp and humming lightly to herself.

Mipha leaned against him, breathing out, “we should just go to sleep-” she poked him in the ribs, “-you have an early morning.”

He slapped her hand away.

“Could you refrain from that? It is not of your concern when I sleep.” 

Zelda, plucked at a high note, looking over at him. 

“I actually have something to give you.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “do you now.”

“I do.” She sat up, nodding firmly and placing her harp aside.

She went over to her desk, rifling through a drawer for a moment before bringing a bundle of fabric out.

“I… hope you don’t mind. It felt like something I should do.” She sat down across from him, bundle pressed to her chest and holding eye contact with him.

“I… suppose it’s fine.”

“Okay, good.” She murmured, holding it out to him.

He hesitated, wingtips ghosting over it before he steeled himself and took it from her. It was blue and green with silver embroidery, he unfolded it carefully. It was a scarf. Of course she would make him another scarf. The only things he tended to like were archery and scarves. 

He folded it into a triangle and settled it on his lap to give it a closer look. It seemed to be tie-dyed and the embroidery had run along the perimeter with small stars and moons throughout the rest of it. 

“Well?”

He looked up startled, “it’s lovely.” 

A beat then, “thank you.”

Zelda nodded, releasing a breath and smiling. 

“I’m glad you like it. I was worried you would decline any gifts.”

He frowned, playing with the edges of the scarf.

“Maybe if it were a terrible gift.”

Mipha smacked him on the shoulder.

“Well! It’s true.”

“Still! You shouldn’t just say it!” She exclaimed, starting to laugh.

Zelda yawned, checking the time on the sheikah slate. 

“Sunrise is in 5 hours.” She sighed, “I suppose we should retire for the evening.”

Revali hummed, staring down at the scarf. He rather disliked the idea of being alone at this point in time, he was rather comfortable here, with Mipha leaned against him, all sleepy, comfortable warmth. 

He was undeniably getting tired himself, his eyes were drooping and he was already exhausted from a poor sleep the night prior. He would not last through to dawn let alone until after training.

Mipha yawned, frowning at Zelda, “you made me yawn. Can’t we just sleep up here? My room is too far.”

Zelda considered that, “that seems like a nice idea. Revali?”

“Hm? Yes, I suppose it does.” Trying to sound uninterested in the prospect of camping out with them.

“Alright. I think I have some blankets stored with the cushions.” Zelda spoke as she walked over to the chest she kept the cushions, rifling through it.

“You know, Revali, you can always tell us if you don’t want to be alone.” Mipha murmured to him, taking his wing in her hands gently.

“I- What do you mean by that?” He shot her a look from the corner of his eye. 

“You just seem lonely, but you hardly ever reach out and ask for company. You either seek us out if you have an excuse or you just... “ She trailed off, leaning into him a bit more.

“You can seek us out whenever you need. You don’t need an excuse.” She finished, she didn’t sound satisfied with her words, sighing and digging her fingers into his feathers.

Revali was saved from answering by Zelda returning with 3 blankets, all of which were unceremoniously dumped on the ground at their feet. 

“I found the blankets!”

“I… see that.” Revali blinked.

They began getting ready to sleep in short order, blankets found bodies and heads found cushions and Revali was asleep in seconds.

~~

Dawn came too soon. Revali had a nightmare about being lost in a crowded festival that had no beginning or end no matter how fast he flew and dawn  _ still  _ came too soon. He sat up with his blanket around his shoulders, glaring miserably at the sun. It had no business being up yet.

He grit his beak, glancing at the sleeping princesses off to his side and left the room to go meet his new students. He shuddered. They’d have to be better than the fledglings that one year. One had managed to shoot an arrow backwards by accident.

He made his way into his room, changed into his armor and after brief consideration, grabbed his newest scarf. It was darker than he remembered and the thread sparkled in the morning light.

He tied it, examining himself in the mirror. It complimented his feathers well. 

He strung his bow and after a brief moment of staring at the ceiling contemplating whether or not to actually show up, left his room and made his way down to the training room.

~~

Training was stressful. A dozen corrected stances later and one of them nearly hit the inner rings of the target. They could work on their speed and not tripping over their bows though.

He shot Link a long suffering look. The hero was lounging around doing absolutely nothing. 

Link shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face. Unbelievable. 

In the end the new guards were... Almost acceptable. For children. He ended with a short lesson on weapon maintenance, shooting Link pointed looks every so often. 

He took a deep refreshing breath once the guards had left, wingtips coming up to rub at his temples. 

“Did you ask me to do this to spare yourself the headache?” 

Link nodded, writing in his notebook and handing it over to him. 

_ Should’ve seen them with a sword. One nearly lost a hand. _

Revali winced. Overall just terrible then. 

“How, in Farore’s grace did they survive.” He walked up past Link and headed for the door.

Link rolled his eyes, “luck?”

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s just go eat breakfast.”

~~

Urbosa caught him around the shoulders after breakfast.

“How did training go?” 

“I have no idea how Princess Zelda is still alive in this castle.”

“That bad? Link looked relaxed today.”

“Link spent the entire time laughing at my efforts.” He sighed, leaning into her side subconsciously.

“You look nice today, new scarf?”

He had forgotten about the scarf, he glanced up to her and straightened. 

“Yes. The Princess she… made it for me.” 

“That was nice of her”

He looked down at the scarf again. 

“Yes, it was.” 

Urbosa gave his shoulder a pat, steering him towards a balcony.

“Let’s sit for a bit. I feel it’s been awhile since I’ve spoken to you one on one.”

~~

Revali got caught up in helping Link train the guards. Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk all left to return to their responsibilities and construction on the castle resumed. From what Zelda told him over afternoon tea they were starting on the changes to Castle Town as well. 

The castle was more bearable with all the people cleared out of the main wings. He often preferred to be on the roof or ledges than to be inside the thing itself, too many closed in halls for his taste. Zora’s Domain with all it’s high structures and open architecture often provided some good gusts of wind to glide on, the castle did not.

So far his routine had changed to: early morning training with Link, breakfast, his own training, lunch, afternoon tea, and then dinner.

Outside of his own training he had quite a bit of free time. Most of it was spent training regardless of what he could be doing. 

Afternoon tea was an interesting development. At first it was just Zelda asking him to sit with her for tea and talking about whatever was relevant, now it was spent complaining about anything and everything. Tea was often forgotten.

~~

“I just do not understand, Revali! How could they have misplaced  _ 20 tonnes of stone _ ?” 

Zelda was laying on the floor, eyes on the ceiling and her arms waving above her head for emphasis. 

“I could understand if it had been  _ stolen _ but? Gone? Vanished? How does one go from 40 tonnes to 20? We were supposed to have some structures started this week!”

“If the remaining 20 tonnes don’t walk off you can build 2 and a half walls.” Revali snorted. 

Zelda groaned, rolling onto her side.

“I suppose… 20 tonnes of stone magically vanishing doesn’t change much. We still have more than enough to complete the current wing of the castle. The wall… will just have to wait.”

“Yes, walls  _ are _ rather restrictive, aren’t they?”

That got him a glare. He snickered behind a wing.

“20 tonnes, Revali.”

“I know, Princess.”

“Hopefully they don’t make off with the entire forest you are using for the Castle Town renovations.” He snarked, basking in the afternoon sun, bow in his lap.

“It was not an entire forest. We picked our trees to minimize impact and they  _ better _ not vanish. I will have more than words if any of those trees go missing.”

“Queen Zelda, slayer of Calamity Ganon known for bringing back public executions over the placement of trees.”

“Oh! Shush! Or it will be you being executed!” 

“Just and fair, Zelda.”

She groaned, leaning up onto her side so she could smack him.

~~

He couldn’t sleep at night anymore. He was lucky to catch a few hours before training and maybe another few hours before dinner. Shadows loomed too far over head in the castle for comfort and he often spent nights on the castle turrets making arrows from excess wood.

He was thinking of making a bow. 

Not for himself, of course. 

He wondered what kind of wood would work best. Perhaps… Ash wood. He would have to go find it himself but it would take half a day at longest. It would be a distraction at the very least.

~~

Revali yawned. He had gone for the wood after breakfast and had returned in time for tea with Zelda. 

Tea that he was about to fall asleep during.

Zelda sighed, setting her tea down.

“You should sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

Zelda raised her brow and tilted her head at him.

“Right.” 

He nodded, fighting back another yawn and blinking back yawn tears.

His post tea nap was peaceful at least.

~~

It took him a week to carve the bow to a point he was satisfied with. He had flown down to Tarrey Town to buy the wood which cut out waiting for it to dry, a horribly long process that he did not want to deal with. 

Once he was done tillering he could start with sanding and decoration. He was thinking of using a white stain with gold detailing. Perhaps a golden grip. He was still looking for the ideal ornamentation. He suspected Gerudo Town would have what he was looking for.

Perhaps a trip to see Urbosa would be nice.

The guards were slowly getting better at archery. 

~~

He set out once the bow was as finished as he could get it. 

He ran his wingtips over his own bow. It would need a new backing soon. Gerudo town would have something suitable for it as well. Patching it would only last so long of course.

He used to drop it off with the weapon smith and be done with the entire affair. He didn’t think he could handle that any longer. He barely liked it being outside of his reach let alone in another room.

The flight to Gerudo Town was uneventful. He stopped at one inn along the way, shifting on his talons and scanning the place before sitting at a free table and ordering some food. It was surprisingly empty. A bit of a disappointment really.

He hadn’t really had the time to seek anyone out between training and how busy everyone else had been at the castle. There was a guard who seemed interested but he was not about to have sex with someone he had to teach the following morning. The gossip that would arise would be enough to kill him.

He sighed and moved on after his meal.

As fate would have it he found an interested party at the Kara Kara Bazaar. Another Rito named Guy. It was nearing night now and he would have to either keep moving or spend the night. 

He spent the night.

~~

Turns out sex with another Rito was good. 

Guy had him face down, cloaca in the air, tail feathers brushed aside as he ground down into Revali. The wet slide making his wingtips twitch involuntarily.

It was different and he vaguely missed having something inside of him but it was still good.

He twitched his hips back, trying for more friction. Guy moaned, then leaned forward.

“Hey, want something a bit harder?”

“I… yes? What are you going to use?”

“My beak, duh”

“Oh.” Revali could feel his cheeks get hot. That was not something he had considered. “Alright. Your beak then.”

Guy chuckled, moving down Revali’s body.

“You can turn over if you want.”

Revali hadn’t felt this awkward in awhile. He did turn over. 

“Is this your first time?” 

“No.” Revali huffed, feathers fluffing up in agitation. He paused. “I... have not been with a Rito before.” He admitted, beak tight.

“Oh cool, this’ll be fun then.”

Revali gave him a withering look and then Guy ducked his head and pressed the top curve of his beak against Revali’s cloaca and rubbed.

Revali’s legs jolted and he brought them over Guy’s shoulders so he could grind up into his beak. When Guy hummed and pressed up it was almost like being electrocuted. Revali slammed his wings into the ground and bit back a moan, panting hard. 

“Good?”

Revali groaned, digging his talons into Guy’s back. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get back to it.”

Revali’s first orgasm took him by surprise, he’d been rocking up onto Guy’s beak in a specific rhythm for a bit, building up to it when it washed over him. A sudden snap of tension and he was left panting, thrusting weakly as Guy moved back up to knock their beaks together.

“Turn over, I need to fuck you, please.”

Revali turned, making sure to display himself the entire time.

Guy groaned and mounted him, hips finding a rough, steady pace that left Revali breathless.

~~

Guy was right, it was fun. It definitely passed the night. Getting preened after was a bonus that he reveled in. 

All his feathers sat correctly under his clothes and he was sated. He felt… alright. Like he could be happy. 

He stared down at his wingtips. Happy was an odd thought. Had he earned the right to be happy? He frowned, shaking the thoughts off as best he could and focusing on his gale.

~~

He met Urbosa on the balcony leading into her room, legs dangling over the ledge and watching the area below. 

This turned out to be a mistake. A mistake he was too stubborn to go back on. 

It took several hours of waiting for her to show up.

When she did manage to show up it was just past lunch and his stomach was beginning to make itself known as he hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day.

“Revali! You should’ve told me you were planning to show up, I would’ve had things prepared.” Urbosa leaned over the balcony to stare down at him.

“Any particular reason as to why you are on the wrong side of the railing?”

I would have written ahead-” He wouldn’t have “-but I would have gotten here before the letter anyways.” The postal system was going to be slow compared to him no matter what form it took.

She hummed. 

“Come up here and give me a hug.” 

Her voice was firm and did not offer much room for defiance. So he got up and lifted himself over the railing, standing in front of Urbosa with his wings spread, rolling his eyes up to the sky.

When she pulled him close against her chest, one arm around his back and the other around his shoulders he melted. He lifted his wings to wrap around her waist and lifted his face so he could hook his beak up over her shoulder with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope it was all worth it!! I didn't know how to end this for the longest time. I knew i wanted to end it in gerudo town but... getting there was an effort. 
> 
> I might add another series with some short single chapter pov's from the other characters?? I didn't get to delve into what they're doing or feeling all that much and I have ideas also being able to write Revali outside of his own perspective would be a nice break.
> 
> Thanks for reading my sexy bird novella!!!


End file.
